


Repairing Jared

by Krispykritter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Erotic Situations, M/M, Male/Male Graphic Sex, Tenderness, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 74,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispykritter/pseuds/Krispykritter
Summary: This is a story about Jared and Jensen being in a loving committed relationship behind the scenes. Jared gets terribly run down from a rough week and then gets sick, so naturally this leads to protective Jensen responding and nursing his lover back to health. The boys spend a ton of time together over a four day period, with lots of mother henning going on and some pain and illness picking on Jared during that time. This story is overflowing with hurt/comfort and angst, but flops back forth between the loving and tender affection between the boys, and hot, graphic, very detailed male/male sex. There is some rimming, hot bath and shower sex, blow jobs and hard orgasmic graphic detail. Just thought I'd warn you. It's what I like to imagine between them, but not for everyone.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> There are spoilers for episode 12.01 and 12.02, only because that is the timeline when Jared gets sick from a rough filming schedule. There is also mention of a new director on set who is one of the major causes for Jared's injuries and decline in health, but this is in no way implying that any of the directors are bad people or treat the actors with anything but the utmost care and respect. I know nothing about the real director of those episodes and I only used that to build the hurt/comfort on the lovely Jared Padalecki for purposes of my story. 
> 
> Other real life characters are involved in the story because they build on the strength of the commitment between the two men, but they are not written in a hurtful way nor are they changed in any way and everything about them is positive. I'm talking about the actor's real life children, mainly, and their wives, whose names are mentioned and used in a few scenes. My characters are devoted fathers and beautiful people, but they are not married to whom they are in love with, only playing the marriage game with good friends to keep their careers stable and appease others. I would 'love' for this to be the case, so I write it them that way, but not everyone likes that idea so hence the note for you here. Whether they are in a loving relationship, or not, they are gorgeous together, aren't they? I will continue to fantasize and write about them that way. 
> 
> I love these two actors very much for the way they treat their fans and for the wonderful characters they continue to portray for us, their devotion to their children, the show, and to their charities. They are a rarity, being so connected to their following and being so close to each other. They are an addictive force if you meet them together at the same time. You'll see what I'm talking about. I know many others have. This is where my imaginative thoughts for more stories come from. They plant those ideas in my head, not even knowing me nor knowing that it's their fault, the beautiful buggers.

Repairing Jared 

Chapter One

Jensen was beyond relieved to hear the assistant director yell cut. Maybe he was getting old, or maybe he was simply wanting to get the independent scenes done and over with so he and Jared could get to the rest of the season. Working apart sucked. 'God, I miss him,' Jensen admitted to himself. 

The tired actor headed for his trailer, nodding to Cliff on the way. Cliff gave him an answering nod indicating he would have the car ready in a few minutes and be by to get the actor to his Vancouver home. Cliff had been assigned to Jensen and Jared for so long as driver and bodyguard that they didn't really need more than a look or a nod to get a message across. 

Jensen tiredly pulled off his character's wardrobe and threw on some of his own soft jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He quickly slipped on his comfy loafers and grabbed a few of the leftover snacks he wanted to bring home for the weekend. Production was taking a long weekend, regrouping on Tuesday. The filming of the season 12 opener had included a week of long hours and late nights, physically draining to the crew and actors. Everyone was looking forward to that extra day off. 

Jensen hadn't seen his costar in almost a week. A very LONG week. Jared had been called to set Monday morning and had to say goodbye to the kids and Jensen and get on a plane to Vancouver late Sunday. Both men had been filming separately since Jensen arrived on Wednesday. 

The older actor was busy filming his Liam Neeson wannabe scenes on and off site where Dean frantically has to search for Sam. There was no need for the actors to film scenes together until the following week where Dean would be rescuing Sam. That was scheduled for Tuesday. 'Finally,' Jensen thought, the two actors would be back to filming together and in their happy place. 

The two men were used to being close by in case they had trouble coming down from an emotional or intense scene, so being apart made difficult shoots that much more trying on both of them. Jensen knew the Sam torture scenes were going to be very difficult for his friend and lover and it was frustrating to not be there to help Jared de-escalate. Jared was also dealing with a brand new director and Jensen had been lucky to have an assistant director whom he had worked with before.

The older man tried to stay in contact with Jared all week, hoping to keep him grounded. He had been texting back and forth with Jared pretty consistently the first couple days, but then there were fewer and fewer responses by Thursday, then by Friday morning nothing. That had to mean his boy was exhausted. Jared 'never' failed to answer Jensen unless there was something wrong, or he was beyond tired.

Jared had not come home two nights in a row, since shoots ran too late. The younger man wasn't off set until 2 am and had to be back by 6 am the next morning. He simply collapsed in his trailer overnight, barely conscious for the next day's work. 

Today was the day that Jensen got to head home to their shared Vancouver townhouse and enjoy being with his lover. Eric Kripke called Jensen as he was just about to leave and told him he had sent Jared home earlier and that it had not been up for debate. He also informed Jensen of a few things he did not know. 

The whole crew and cast noticed Jared's exhaustion setting in more and more as the week went by. Torture is a brutal thing to film, with many close ups and it requires every little detail to be in perfect order to look real on the screen. It took hours and it took it's toll on Jared. 

The depreciation of the younger actor's energy and appearance just added to the effects of his character's demise, therefore it fit right in and the director was very pleased how good everything looked on the playbacks. So, while Jared felt like shit physically, he had really pulled off the injured and tortured Sam scenes.

Eric admitted he was worried, as he hadn't been shadowing their new director and word had gotten back to him about some issues. Most were about Jared being forced to redo many parts of scenes and whether it had really been necessary.

Jensen always appreciated Eric because he really stayed in tune with every aspect of his show and all the condition of his workers, especially Jared. Eric also knew how close the two men were and that Jared's exhaustion would be of concern to Jensen. 

Eric said the director beamed about Jared's performance and his willingness to stay with it no matter how many times they had to redo the scenes. Eric was under the impression it was a productive and successful week until he caught wind of one of his stars' health issues. He had gone down to set Friday to see for himself and that's when he sent Jared home. 

Jensen was 'not' happy with Eric when he explained there were some abrasions from the shackles on Jared's wrists and some cuts on his feet that the director had never mentioned. The floor of the scene was meant to be part of a dirty torture cell and they had littered pebbles and dirt around the actor. Some of the gravel rock mixed in was sharp and it cut Jared's feet. 

Jensen was quiet and it was as if Eric could hear his anger and unspoken thoughts through the cell phone line. He rushed to tell the older actor, "You know how that boy gets into his character, Jensen, and gives his heart and soul to make the scene better than ever...we all do. I had no idea the mess on the floor included little jagged rocks and that will 'never' happen again, but he didn't say anything in between cuts and one of the assistants pointed out some drops of blood on the floor and... Ackles, please stop that loud breathing through your nose. I know you're pissed. But you know I care and that's why I'm confessing. The cuts were cleaned and disinfected on set and they put some small bandages and soft slippers on him to go home in. I'm sorry." 

Jensen sighed and told his boss, "I know, Eric, and I appreciate the heads up...it's just hard, you know? He's puts in so much of himself and now I know he's over exhausted and to top it off the guy was continuing to over do it and NOBODY thought to stop and look closely at him?" 

Eric immediately felt even worse, but Jensen wasn't done venting, "The fuckin director should have stopped it and checked on him. 'EVERYBODY' knows Jared and they know his work ethic and 'EVERYBODY' fuckin knows the kid doesn't stop even when he's hurting so...Christ, I accidentally stabbed him in the damn leg before and he said nothing until the scene was over!" 

Jensen stopped and sighed heavily a second time, remembering Eric was on 'his' side and already concerned and guilty. He didn't need to make him feel worse, but goddammit his lover was most likely sleep deprived, dehydrated and hadn't eaten all week. Jared had been treated and sent home and he should be glad for that so Jensen calmed himself, "I'll take care of him, Eric, done bitching now...and Eric, I know you care and that's why this show has worked this long. We both appreciate you. I'm just worried about him."

"Ackles, for what it's worth, I'm sorry again, and I really want you to try and enjoy your few days off and come back renewed with a healed up kid, got it? I ordered the physicians assistant on set to assess our boy but Jared avoided a close up and hit his trailer before they could meet with him. The medics treated his feet but the PA never got to do the assessment. He looked really bad to me so that's why I had Cliff get him home." 

"No problem, Eric, see you soon," Jensen finished as he clicked off his cell phone and put it in his pocket. He was not happy. 'HE' would have noticed Jared's feet and wrists! 'Fuckin newbie directors.' 

Cliff pulled up and honked twice outside Jensen's trailer, letting the actor know he was ready to drive him home. Jensen gratefully got in the back seat and greeted his friend and bodyguard.  
"So, what's the scoop today, Cliffee," Jensen asked him in a tired grumbly voice. 

As the actor relaxed his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes, Cliff filled him in on things going on around the set. He didn't take long to come to the main subject that he knew Jensen would want to know everything about. 

"Jensen, I've only seen him that tired one other time and it was between some of the conventions. I'm talking dark circles under his eyes that the makeup crew can't possibly be happy about, face pale and drawn like he hasn't been pushing his normal fluids, that kind of thing. Just zoned out on the way home. Of course, he tried to argue with Eric about waiting around here for you to get done, but Eric pulled rank on him and forced him to go home. 

He didn't talk much to me. Might have been pissed, or comatose, not sure. He really didn't have enough steam in him to argue anyway. Jensen, he was just done. He sort of dropped in the car and off we went after I had to go around and close his door. I walked him to the door, in case he fell over, but he made it inside. Let me lead him right in too, like he wasn't firing on all cylinders." 

Jensen made a curse under his breath, pissed at the whole world and sympathetic to his love all at the same time. He sighed heavily realizing that Jared probably felt like he really 'had' been tortured, poor kid. He hated these times and hated that Jared had been alone during this whole week. Eric obviously 'thought' he knew the whole story, but Jensen bet the asshole newbie director failed to tell his boss the severity of Jared's declining health. Jensen tiredly rubbed his hand over his face and listened to Cliff finish. 

"I talked to a couple people on set and they said he was his usual fantastic performance but it was hours of physical exertion, chains and collars, bad positions for your back and neck, just really draining scenes. Some screaming so his throat must hurt, lot's of struggling against the chains and the bad guys, the scenes were really intense and they had to look real, in the director's opinion. Of course, the new director is a goddamned perfectionist, too, and apparently was seeing a reason to shoot over and over again. Jared was barely able to communicate by the time he was satisfied and no one else around could see why he kept finding things wrong with each shoot. I'm sure it will be great for the fans, but shit that kid was wiped. And then with his cut and bleeding feet. He didn't even realize he had those, Jensen. Even being treated, he just zombie'd out. He was probably barely functioning on fumes. He definitely should be zonked out." 

Cliff sighed and shook his head as he ran out of things to say. He loved both the actors like brothers and it wasn't easy to see either of them hurt. He knew, though, that getting Jensen to the house was going to make everything all better. Jensen was Jared's lifeline and vice versa. 

Jensen commented, "If I know that man, Cliff, and I do, he probably tried to fight it and worked on his business, worked on the charity drives, talked to our kids, ran some lines, or whatever else he could get himself into. He has a hard time shutting down, anyway, and being over tired is even worse....he tends to ignore his own health when he's focused on his work and WE all know that, but the new director doesn't. Thanks for taking him home, Cliff, but what time was that about?" 

Cliff answered, "'bout 2 o'clock." Cliff smiled at Jensen and met his eyes in the rear view mirror, "Hey, nothing to it, Jensen, whatever you guys need from me I'm happy to do." Jensen gave him a tired but grateful smile. He looked out the window and couldn't keep the worried look from his face. Sighing again, Jensen decided he couldn't 'wait' to hug his lover and hold him. Looking down at his watch he realized Jared had been taken home about 3 hours ago. 

Jared tended to wear himself out, giving two hundred percent to his family, his friends, and all of his work commitments. He was like the Energizer Bunny never slowing down until he knew that every person who needed him had been tended to and every ounce of work had been taken care of. It was so easy to love someone like Jared. Actually, Jensen believed there were probably very few people with that kind of work ethic and a heart that size.

His lover gave and gave and poured his heart into everything he did and then he would crash. Jensen knew the pattern and now he guessed the crash was imminent, meaning he was most likely going to be putting his boy back together over the next few days. 

'My pleasure,' Jensen thought. One of his favorite things to do was to put his Jared back together when it was necessary. 'He's certainly put 'me' back together enough,' Jensen thought to himself. 

After a few more minutes, the car pulled up to the house and Jensen got out. He walked up to the door and turned back to wave a 'thank you' and 'goodbye' to Cliff before going inside. The driver and bodyguard waved back and pulled away.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

Jensen entered the house and immediately noticed the silence and stillness of the place. Usually, there would have been music playing or the sound of a tv show in the background. Right now there was nothing. Jensen noticed there was no movement anywhere to indicate where his other half might be. 

The older actor decided to put his snacks, wallet, keys and cell phone on the kitchen counter and go to check on his lover. He walked through the dining room, the living room and all the bedrooms. Jensen was confused at not seeing Jared anywhere. 

"Jare," he called out. He opened the bathroom door, thinking maybe he was in the shower, but it was empty. There were water droplets on the shower doors, though, so Jensen knew Jared had taken a shower at some point after he got home.

He went over to the coffee table, noticing Jared's laptop and a slew of paperwork. The papers had to do with Jared's bar back in Austin that he co-owned with a few friends. Jensen sighed and shook his head, knowing he had been right about his boy not going right to bed when he got home earlier. 

Jared was the math whiz in the bar's partnership, therefore they relied on him to check everybody's work and handle most of the banking. This put additional stress on Jared, who was already running charities and being a parent, in between conventions and filming. He probably felt obligated to make sure he didn't let his partners down and caught up all of his portion of the books before he would let himself relax today. 

Jensen knew this man so well. But he also wondered if the younger man would probably need to redo those numbers when his blood sugar had been brought back up. 'He may have transposed a few figures. 

Jensen mumbled to himself, "Let's see...'then' he probably talked to the kids on Skype because he knew they were out of school around 2, 'then' the shower, 'then' he did God knows what else." 'But where is he,' Jensen wondered. 

"Jare," Jensen called out a bit louder this time. 

Still not getting an answer, Jensen decided to call the younger man's cell. After he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed his phone, he pushed Jared's number. At first, he wasn't sure where it was coming from, but then he realized his personalized ring tone, an excerpt of Jensen singing to Jared, was going off from Jared's phone so he followed the sound.

Jensen wound up in their bedroom and found the phone on the nightstand. "Huh," he exclaimed, confused. Jensen hung up his phone, looked up and decided to investigate the one place he hadn't checked yet, their bedroom balcony. He hadn't noticed the slider was open on his first walk thru and a slight breeze was blowing the sheer curtains into the room. 

Feeling a bit more anticipation at finally getting to see his friend and lover, Jensen headed out to the balcony. He realized his stupidity at not checking there first. 'I must be tired, too,' Jensen thought. He knew his Jared loved to sit in the sun sometimes and that it was a way to relax and unwind for both of them. Sure enough, Jensen stepped out and was rewarded with the sight before him. 

Jared was in a lounge chair, too long for it really, stretched out as far as he could with his legs on the floor and his head leaning slightly back resting on the back of the chair. He was facing out toward the view of the mountains and there was a slight breeze gently blowing his hair. Jensen took a moment to savor the sight, simply drinking in the beauty of his lover and the peacefulness of his presence.

There were light brown and gold highlights retracting the sunlight beautifully from Jared's hair. This, combined with the golden tan he had acquired from their many summer outings made Jared look like the Adonis of all legends. Jared would never realize this, but Jensen thought about it all the time.

"Jare," he called softly. There was no response. The rhythmic rise and fall of Jared's chest told Jensen that his lover was asleep. He walked up behind the younger man, noticing the full beer on the side table next to him that was still sweating like it hadn't been out there long. Jared had probably decided he'd finished all the expectations he put on himself and come out here to sit and drink a beer and wait for Jensen. 'The kid didn't make it far,' Jensen smiled as he thought to himself. God, he loved this man.

Jensen moved around to the front of the sleeping younger man and squatted in front of him, better able to assess him. Jared had on a large loose white tank top, which was also blowing in the breeze, and a pair of old comfortable sweats. He hadn't bothered to put on shoes and his bare feet were sticking out of the too big pair of sweatpants. Jared loved his clothes loose and often was the picture of comfort when he wore stuff like this. 

Jensen couldn't help smiling as he took in the vision of a relaxed Jared Padalecki. Not many people got to see him like this, but Jensen did and it was a beautiful and angelic moment to be enjoyed, for sure. 

Jensen's smile disappeared as he noticed the paleness and dark circles under his boy's eyes. Jared's beautiful face was drawn and showed the fatigue, for sure. He could see everything Cliff had warned him about and agreed wholeheartedly that Jared needed to hydrate and eat and rest and NOT work for the next few days. He was going to get sick if Jensen didn't stick to him like glue and do some repair work. 

He could smell Jared's shampoo. Again, he loved this man and couldn't help noticing every little detail. Jensen's eyes traveled down to where Jared's hands were loosely laying in his lap. Jensen didn't want to wake him, so he very gently lifted his hands, looking at the red marks on the top of his wrists, then turned his hands over so he could see the deeper abrasions Eric had mentioned. 

Jared didn't move and didn't seem to be aware of anything, at all. The left wrist was definitely raw underneath, though not open and bloody. It looked like red burn marks. Jensen's ire rose up a few dozen notches on the pissed off scale as he couldn't fight the protective streak he had for this man. 'God, that must have hurt,' he thought. 

He moved over to the other hand and gently turned that one also. The second wrist was worse. Jared's right wrist had deeper abrasions on the underside, and one of them had broken the skin before they finished filming. 'Fucking cocksuckers,' Jensen was thinking, again pissed off that the crew hadn't stopped to look at these and add padding or some cushion to the fucking shackles. 

He left Jared's wrists alone and trailed his eyes down to his feet, thinking of how to get a look at those without waking his love. Jensen had to slide over a bit to get himself directly in front of Jared's feet. He was still in the squatting position so it was easy to gently lift Jared's feet one at a time. 

Jensen could see small minor cuts, about four or five on the bottoms of each foot, but in between there were other little red marks and a couple bruises. 'A lot bigger rocks than Eric thought, I think,' Jensen angrily thought. There were a couple cuts that looked deep enough to be the ones that had bled on the floor. Not enough to need stitches but he would have to make sure they didn't break open again. 

Jensen made a 'tsk tsk' sound and shook his head back and forth as he carefully put Jared's feet back on the ground. Looking up to his lover's ankles, he noticed the red marks from the shackles, similar to his wrists. 'Those fuckers definitely weren't paying attention,' Jared thought about the set crew and props that could have been more comfortable. 'Fuck, safety and injury prevention is 'always' 101 of directing.' He sighed and looked up at his lover and wondered how the Hell the younger man had taken a shower with his feet and wrists in that condition. 'He must have skipped the usual steaming shower and gone for lukewarm, or that would have hurt like Hell.'

Jensen further wondered how he was gonna get Jared to bed without waking him. 'He's so goddamned beautiful like that, and he's 'finally' resting.' Jensen was torn between moving Jared to the comfortable bed or leaving him here for a bit while he made some dinner. 'He definitely needs to drink liquids and eat, anyway. His body is way undernourished and if I put him to bed, he'll be out for too long and too close to hospitalization for dehydration.' Jensen made his decision to leave Jared there and go fix some dinner, then come back and retrieve him. 

The older man threw together some stir fry vegetables and shrimp that had been in the fridge. The actors paid for a housekeeper to furnish them with groceries once a week, due to their busy schedules, and Jensen saw that they would have plenty of goods to choose from over the weekend. 

He finished the easy meal in just twenty minutes and measured out a good portion for each of them in bowls. Jensen was feeling it now, realizing how tired he was too. Since he knew Jared was too tired to sit at the table and eat formally, he carried the bowls out to the balcony and placed them on the side table.

Jensen went back in the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer and two waters, hoping he would get at least one of the waters into his lover. Fortunately, it was a beautiful day in Vancouver and with weather in the 70s, they could eat outside. 

Jensen knew, though, the temperature would drop within the next hour with sundown. He would need to get his lover inside, knowing that nice gentle breeze would become cold and probably not be helpful to an already malnourished and exhausted person. 

Jensen sucked up half his beer with pleasure before setting it down. He scooted another chair up right next to Jared's and turned the whole chair so he could face him from the side. Jensen decided he wasn't close enough while sitting so he stood up again and bent over Jared putting his face in his line of sight. 

Placing his right hand on Jared's cheek he called to him, "Jare," waiting a few seconds. Jensen hated to spoil the peaceful slumber of the younger man, but he knew he had to get some calories into him. "Jared," he called to him slightly louder and very gently rubbed his thumb on Jared's cheek. "Come on, baby," Jensen called to him. "Jare, can you wake up for me?" 

Jared was floating on clouds, or some kind of cotton...whatever it was he was boneless and relaxed. There was a familiar gentle voice calling his name and it was pulling him up and out of the weightless drift he had been enjoying. "Huh?" Jared very sleepily asked to see who was calling him away from the sea of cotton, but he wasn't really sure if he had thought the word or actually spoken it. He didn't think to open his eyes as he probably had just dreamed that someone was calling him. 

Jensen watched the facial expressions on his lover change from peaceful slumber to concentration, as if he heard him but he wasn't quite sure about waking up yet. Even though it appeared he had heard Jensen calling to him, he wasn't quite rising out of dreamland yet. 

Jensen smiled as his lover softly responded, "Huh?" not even knowing who he was talking to. Jensen thought it was one of the cutest damn things he had ever seen and he might just mention that to Jared later. Still smiling, Jensen used more force in his tone this time, "Jaaarrreeddd," sing songing it. He slightly moved Jared's face back and forth using the hand on his cheek to give him a bit more encouragement to come out of the fog. 

Jared inhaled deeply and yawned widely, moving his head upright before he slowly forcing his heavy eyelids open. He had no vision, at first, and took a minute to fight his eyelids from closing again and again. As his lover watched, Jared valiantly tried with all his might to force himself further awake. 

Jensen watched the sleepy man push himself to wake up, not resisting the temptation to lower his hand from Jared's cheek to rub the center of his chest. It was a warm gesture of comfort and love and Jared seemed to finally be alert enough to realize who had brought him out of his cloud. 

Jensen thought he was the luckiest man alive when his lover sleepily looked up at him and smiled. Jared's deep adoration and devotion showed in his eyes as he looked at Jensen. Jared reached for him immediately, raising both his arms toward him and Jensen wasn't about to refuse him. 

He leaned forward more and Jared leaned forward at the same time from his sitting position. He latched onto Jensen's reaching arms and stood up to get as close as humanly possible to the older man. They embraced each other with emotion, letting all the anguish and angst about being apart so long slowly melt away. 

Jared finally laid his head on Jensen's shoulder and emotionally confessed, "God, I missed you so much." Jensen squeezed his lover tighter and snuggled his face into Jared's neck, now smelling Jared's soap, as well as the shampoo, and inhaling it and everything else that was Jared. He answered his beautiful lover, his lips moving against the younger man's skin, "I missed you, too, babe...so goddamned much." 

They stood there absorbing each other's strength and comfort for a few minutes and then backed away just enough to stare into each other eyes. Jared's hands slid to frame the older man's face and he rubbed his thumbs against Jensen's five o'clock shadow stubble, drinking in the sight of him. "I needed you so bad," Jared confessed, "How long have you been here?" Jared had no idea what time it was. 

Jensen knew his lover was barely functioning right now, seeing the unhealthy exhaustion in his face. He rubbed his hands up and down Jared's arms as he answered, "Not long, baby, just a bit. I couldn't bare to wake you so I fixed us some grub first."

Jared seemed to take a minute to understand that Jensen meant there was food ready, and he couldn't seem to let go of Jensen in order to look down at the table, anyway. "I wanted to wait for you," Jared said as he placed his forehead against Jensen's and sighed. "I wanted to be there, but Eric..."sighing again, Jared didn't even finish his sentence as Jensen interrupted him, now holding the younger man's face with both hands, "I know...it's okay, I know. You had to come home and rest Jare, it was badly overdue...'did' you rest, Jare?" Jensen was pretty sure Jared was going to avoid answering him. 

Jensen didn't push the fact that he pretty much 'knew' Jared hadn't gotten much rest like he was supposed to...seeing him in this condition went straight to Jensen's heart and there would be no point in chewing him out. Jared couldn't help the way he got, being the giver he was, and Jensen knew he simply needed some help taking care of himself when it ran away from him. 

Jared still seemed sad that he was sent home early and couldn't see Jensen earlier than now. He couldn't seem to stop touching Jensen, either. Jensen didn't seem to mind, and he was having trouble letting go also. "I saw you got banged up some," Jensen let that be known, looking into Jared's eyes. 

Jared looked down and didn't look up, as he was now aware that Jensen had inspected his wrists while he slept. 'I hope he didn't see my feet,' Jared thought, 'he'll yell at the poor set crew.' Jared nodded, "Yeah, it was..." sighing and closing his eyes, Jared tried not to relive being chained to a chair for hours and struggling and screaming while fighting to finish Sam's scenes. 

Jensen realized Jared couldn't even explain his week or finish what he wanted to say about how he got hurt. This told Jensen it was still raw and fresh and that it was, indeed, a seriously painful week for his lover. Jensen put his hand under Jared's chin and forced him to look up. He looked into the younger man's eyes and conveyed all the love, comfort and strength he could through his eyes, hoping to calm Jared down and begin the healing. 

"I love you so goddamned much, Jay. I'm here now," Jensen let that sink in and added, "you will eat, you will hydrate, you will sleep, and you will feel better and then I will make love to you like there's no tomorrow then you will eat and sleep more." He waited to give Jared time to process that this weekend was about recovering for the both of them, in more ways than one, and that there would be absolutely 'no' deterrents. They would make up for lost time. 

When he could see Jared begin to smile with gratefulness in his eyes because his Jensen knew exactly how to fix everything, Jensen asked him, "Now....you with me?" Jared smiled very tiredly but beautifully and proceeded to kiss the Hell out of his boyfriend. 

Jensen was floored by the passion, expecting Jared to be weakened from fatigue and lack of eating, but he found himself quickly responding. It was their first kiss in five days and they both hungrily devoured each other for several minutes. 

The kiss was becoming deeper and more intense. Both men were breathing hard and their tongues were aggressively tasting each other. Jensen was sliding his hands all over his lover's incredible arms, back and ribs, finally resting them on Jared's hips. 'God, he's so sexy in the goddamned thin clothes where it would be so easy to just pull off...' Jensen realized he was falling further into Jared's heat...'FUCKING STOP,' Jensen cursed mentally and yelled at himself. 

He couldn't let this lead to strenuous activities yet because he knew his lover needed to eat, drink and sleep. Jensen was determined to keep his lover on task and get him better, 'then' he would be sure and jump his bones. 'God, give me strength,' Jensen thought to himself. 

Jensen's cock was starting to beg for action so he made sure he ended the kiss by backing off slowly and reducing the intensity. His Jared would totally put his own health aside if he didn't keep control of the situation. That was how Jared usually ended up in this state, and Jensen knew he had to be the leader here. He ended up sweetly kissing Jared on the lips and gently withdrew from the kiss. 

"Jay, sit." As his lover sat down, uncharacteristically without argument, Jensen copied him and grabbed the bowls of stir fry and placed one on his lap and the other on Jared's. The younger man looked down at it and sluggishly said, "Oh," like he was pleasantly surprised that there was something for him in the bowl. Jensen smiled because Jared was still slow on the uptake and it was incredibly cute. 

"Wait, are you thirsty, babe," Jensen asked first before Jared picked up his fork. Jared thought about it and nodded but he didn't reach for the obvious water or beer that was sitting there. He didn't even remember if he'd put one of them there. Jensen knew he wasn't very observant in his state so he grabbed a water and removed the cap for him. 

He pushed the bottle up to Jared's mouth and the younger man took it and drank a sip. Jensen watched him sip the bottle a few more times, like he was tasting something totally new. He seemed to hold off for a few little sips in the beginning and then his boy exhaled like he was dying of thirst and upended the bottle and finished it, barely catching his breath in between swallowing.

"Wow," Jensen exclaimed out loud, not meaning to make Jared feel conscientious but he had just realized in that second how dangerously low Jared was in fluids. 'Jesus, he was walking around dehydrating himself and nobody fucking noticed'..."Take the other one," and with that Jensen unscrewed the second bottle cap and handed it to Jared, taking back the empty one. 

Jared didn't even hesitate and he gulped half the second bottle before stopping. "I'm starving," he confessed, as he put the bottle down and picked up his fork. The food was incredible, 'God, I'm fucking starving,' Jared mentally repeated as he ate his first real food in two days. 

Jensen was not happy about Jared's condition, but he was happy that he was getting him to down the much needed food and water. He sighed in frustration because it had gone this far. Jared wasn't usually a fast eater, usually picking at his food with little bites, but the Jared he was witnessing right now was eating forkful after forkful with no hesitation. 'He had been starving himself,' Jensen angrily thought. 

If this shit ever happened again with their schedules, Jensen would make sure he was around. He had stayed behind extra days so the kids would not be missing both their dads at once, but this wasn't acceptable to have their other dad get this bad and he wouldn't be doing that again.

Jared finished his bowl first and leaned back in the chair savoring the feeling of being full and satisfied. "God, that was incredible," he said as he closed his eyes and laid his head back on the chair. Jensen smiled and chuckled softly because Jared was so expressive in everything he did and even exhausted he hadn't failed in showing is appreciation for Jensen's cooking. 

"Good," Jensen exclaimed and took a couple more bites of his own meal. He was only half done with his bowl but he thought he might lose Jared to sleep again if he let him sit like that while he finished. 'With a full stomach and some hydration returning, he's gonna be out real quick,' Jensen thought.

"Jare!" Jared jerked his head up as Jensen loudly barked his name out to keep him from falling asleep. 'The poor kid,' Jensen guiltily thought as he saw Jared sit up straighter. Jensen took a few more bites and kept his eye on his lover, who proceeded to yawn widely and struggle to keep his heavy eyelids from shutting. 'He's trying so hard to stay awake,' Jensen noticed.

Jensen stood up with his bowl and grabbed Jared's empty one, the water bottles and all the beer. With everything balanced and being held by his left arm, Jensen touched Jared on the shoulder with his right hand to get his lover's attention, "Hey...stay awake for a minute, okay?" 

Jared looked up at Jensen and gave him a very sleepy, "Okay," slightly smiling at his lover to show his intent to do what he wanted. Jared would do anything for him, he knew, but as he removed his hand and began carrying things inside his last glance at Jared told him he wasn't gonna make it. His over tired boy was dropping his head into his hand and rubbing his eyes.

Jensen trotted toward the kitchen and dumped all the collected items into the sink. He would just have to do the rest of the cleaning up tomorrow. He hurried back to Jared just in time to see the poor guy drop his hand back on the arm rest. He looked miserable with swollen sleepy eyes, heavily blinking eyelids and a another huge yawn came up on the younger man again. 

Jensen was facing him and Jared hadn't even realized he'd returned from the kitchen. Jensen quickly bent over his lover to get his attention and rubbed his hands up and down Jared's forearms. His young charge sluggishly looked up at the older man and smiled, "Hey," dropping his head back onto the chair again. At that point, Jensen's heart melted as it always did when Jared looked so damned adorable and cute, 'which was pretty much all the damn time,' he thought. "Come on, baby, let's get you up," Jensen told Jared and gripped him under his elbows to help pull him up. 

Jared leaned forward but didn't act too coordinated, as Jensen reformed his grip on the younger man's elbows, pulling upward. Jared pushed up and stood, but Jensen wasn't too keen on letting him walk on his own when he noticed the swaying and shaky arms and legs. "Come on, I gotcha," Jensen told him, as he led him into the house, not letting go.  
Chapter Two 

Jared was real slow on the uptake as he had almost reached the bed before he looked down and lifted his feet one at a time exclaiming an "Ow"....then another "Ow" with more intensity. Jensen guessed Jared's brain had just received the pain message that his feet were sensitive and it took the ten steps to the bed for him to finally register that pain.

Jensen quickly pulled back the covers on their king sized bed and took Jared's arms in his grip pushing him to sit down. Jared didn't seem to initiate anything on his own so Jensen took over and pulled off his lover's shirt. He had him lay down, having to slightly push him that direction until he got the message. Jensen didn't bother removing his lover's sweats as he knew Jared had slept in those often and they were super comfortable. 

With Jared laying down on the bed, Jensen took the opportunity to look at his feet again. A few of the cuts were red and two of them were very slightly broken open and starting to bleed a tiny bit. "Shit," Jensen swore quietly and left Jared to go retrieve the first aid cream and a wash cloth from the bathroom. 

He washed off the bottoms of Jared's feet, wiping away the bit of blood and applied the ointment to his cuts. He then proceeded to also wipe off Jared's raw sores on his wrists and apply cream there too. Once he was satisfied Jared had some treatment to prevent infection, Jensen put the items on the nightstand. 

Through all his ministrations, Jensen noticed Jared had been relaxing and blinking very heavily but still not quite succumbing to sleep. 'He's fighting it,' Jensen decided. 'When I get in there with him, he'll zonk out for sure.' 

Both men had trouble sleeping without the other, so Jensen knew he just needed to check that the house was locked up and get his ass under the covers with his lover. He quickly walked around and shut the balcony door and all the other exterior doors, making sure they were secured. He set the house alarm and came back to the bedroom, 'very' ready to join Jared. 

The younger man hadn't moved. He was still opening his heavy eyelids every few seconds, but he hadn't moved his position, not bothering to cover himself. Jensen pulled the covers down on his side of the bed. Before getting in, he realized he needed to go around to Jared's side again and pull the covers further down to get them past Jared's feet and back up to cover him. 

As he was doing that, he stopped to grab a pair of socks from the dresser and put them on Jared's feet. It might help the ointment stay on and be warmer after the temperature dropped. It was finally starting to cool off in the house, meaning the night chill of Vancouver had arrived and Jared didn't seem to be aware of it. 

Jensen slipped off his jeans and t-shirt, grabbed his own socks and then got under the covers. He moved over to the other side of the bed and pulled on the younger man beside him to roll and face him. It took a few tries until Jared finally rolled over to face him and yawned hugely right in front of his face. 

Jensen leaned forward and kissed Jared's forehead, kissed his closed eyelids, kissed his cheeks and then on the lips. They were gentle kisses, soothing the over tired younger man, trying to bring him down into sleep. Jared sighed, a peaceful sound, as he received Jensen's loving gestures. "I love you," Jared whispered as he barely had the energy to even speak. 

"I love you too, Jare," Jensen responded. Jensen scooted as close as possible to Jared and tried to wiggle his right shoulder underneath the younger man's side, encouraging him to lean over more onto his stomach and lay on Jensen. He wanted to feel Jared while he fell asleep and he knew it was one of Jared's favorite places to lay. 

The younger man followed Jensen's lead and rolled himself slightly onto Jensen's chest. Jared's head plopped on Jensen's right shoulder and his right arm slid across Jensen's smooth chest until he had a loose grip on the older man. Jared bent his right knee and it wound up laying over Jensen's right leg. Jensen smiled in peace, absolutely loving that this week was over and he was well on his way to getting his lover back to normal. 

Jared started to fade and breathe deeply, then suddenly jerked, his whole body spasming in reaction to his over tiredness. Jensen tightened his grip on his lover, knowing this happened to people when they were beyond exhaustion. The body has a way of letting go and the spasms are part of the process when someone finally gets to rest. 

Jensen's left arm went across his chest to hang onto Jared, while his right hand slid up his lover's back to play with his hair. He gently rubbed his hand through Jared's hair and he could feel his lover relax even more. Jared made soft whining sounds as he was falling deeper into sleep, his body experiencing two more slight spasms before finally letting go. 

Jared seemed to be seeing something in his subconscious that was upsetting him because he still moaned, "no," breaking Jensen's heart. Jensen couldn't stand it, hearing these cries from this precious man. He turned his head to the side and kissed Jared on the forehead, leaving his mouth there, breathing in Jared's shampoo scent and keeping contact with his skin. 

He continued to massage Jared's head, rubbing his hand through all that beautiful hair. Jensen was in Heaven, getting to hold this man, and he reveled in that fact as he whispered into Jared's ear, "Sleep baby...I'm right here...please, you need it so bad." He started to feel Jared slip deeper and felt the tension relax in all his limbs and when Jared's breathing evened out into deep slow breaths, Jensen was happy. "That's it, Jay," he said and smoothed his hand down Jared's back to hold onto him as he, himself, fell into deep slumber. 

Neither man moved for several hours. When they did shift positions, they still had at least a foot or an arm or a hand touching the other. Even in their sleep, their bodies knew not to let the other one get too far.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

As soft light was attempting to penetrate Jensen's closed eyelids, he awakened and opened his eyes. God, it had felt good to sleep. He hadn't looked at the clock yet, but he looked over at the drapes and realized sunrise was probably in about a half hour. Light was barely coming through the curtains and Jensen looked over at the clock to learn he had been out for ten hours. 'Holy fuck, good times,' Jensen thought to himself. 

He felt like a million bucks. Amazing what sleep will do...well, actually the right kind of sleep which meant sleeping with the love of his life. Definitely made all the difference getting to snuggle with his lover while getting his z's. 

Speaking of his lover, Jensen looked over and raised himself up on his elbow, since he couldn't really see Jared, at all. The man was quiet and sleeping deeply. The top of his head was barely visible and he was surrounded by the sheets and blankets, which had moved around to envelope Jared during the night. 

Jensen wanted to kiss him so bad and wanted to scoot over and hold onto him, but he thought better of it when he worried he might preliminarily wake his lover too soon before he had gotten the rest he so desperately needed. Jensen realized he had to pee and grudgingly got out of bed to traipse across the cold floor. 'Thank God I put socks on,' he thought. 

After he finished his morning bathroom processes, he washed his hands and face, brushed his teeth and went back to the bedroom. Jensen wanted to make sure they had a great breakfast today, but he really didn't feel like cooking yet. 'Maybe it'll be brunch,' he thought to himself. After standing there for a couple minutes, Jensen realized he wasn't as awake as he thought and had the desire to get right back into bed and sleep some more. 

He got back into the warm bed and was rewarded by his lover's shift in position, bringing him more onto Jensen's side. Jared wasn't coming out of his cocoon, but he was now facing Jensen and closer to him. Jensen could feel the heat emanating from his bedmate and knew Jared was quite content in his makeshift tent of covers. 

Jared's face was now up higher on the pillows and he was facing Jensen. With hair all in disarray and covering part of his face at different points, Jensen couldn't see his eyes. He rolled to his side, facing the younger man, and failed to resist to gently brush the hair off Jared's face. Jared didn't move when he touched him this way so Jensen was happy he could now see his lover's beautiful features without having disturbed him. This was the view Jensen fell back asleep to. Not a bad one, at all.

It was noon when Jensen woke again. He couldn't believe he'd slept that long. 'Geez, the kids are probably wondering why their dads haven't Skyped them yet today,' Jensen sadly realized. He rubbed his face and sat up, feeling fully rested and anxious to get up and save the rest of today. Jensen looked over and realized Jared had shifted again in his sleep and was now on his back with his head turned away from Jensen. 

The man was still breathing deeply and very quiet. Jared was obviously still quite out for the count. Jensen knew Jared was going to be starving by the time he woke up so he decided to shower and start on that big breakfast, which would now be a late brunch. 

He headed for the bathroom and after standing under the hot water for awhile, Jensen realized he felt pretty invincible. He knew his Jare was going to need a lot more recovery than he had needed so he tried to be as quiet as possible while moving around and getting dressed. There wasn't any need to put on anything but sweatpants at this point. Jensen slipped on his house slippers since the floor was chilly, but walked to the kitchen shirtless. 

He dug for pots and pans very quietly, pulled out eggs and bacon and pancake mix. He had planned on a feast. They didn't eat much, really, falling into the actor's nightmare of worrying about looking fat on screen if they had one little gram of the wrong thing. 

During their hiatus, they usually did the town and ate things they never got to indulge in throughout the nine months of filming. Today, Jensen was going to sneak in a fabulous meal. He was hoping by Tuesday the production crew wouldn't make any comments about how they both looked bloated. 'I'd love to squeeze in some ice cream later too, but I'd better not push it,' Jensen glumly thought. 

He sighed when he thought about this subject. Both actors tried not to be sucked into the materialistic and superficial worlds of celebrities but the on screen appearance thing was not debatable in their jobs. The studio told you what to look like, what to wear, and what to eat so you could look exactly the way they paid you to look. You had to meet them half way by controlling the shit you ate on your time off, unfortunately.

'Not that bad,' Jensen reminded himself, as they had jobs they loved and families they adored and could afford to live quite well with the money they both made. Life was good, so they were normally very good about keeping their fat intake almost non-existent for the good of the show. 'Not today,' Jensen smiled. 

Jensen worked on a fabulous meal. He whipped up scrambled eggs with a sprinkle of cheese on top, a chewy stack of bacon which smelled up the house, a stack of flap jacks, and a pot of super strong military mud coffee. He was ready. Now all he needed was a dining partner. 

Jensen put everything on the table, covered with heat trapping lids, so it would keep while he checked on his lover. 

Entering the bedroom, Jensen was surprised to see Jared was missing from the bed. He looked over to the bathroom and saw that the door was shut and there was water running. 'He's up,' Jensen realized, but then he thought 'he may not be 'up up,' and 'maybe he's just a quick 'bathroom up' and then will go back to bed.' Jensen had certainly done that 'bathroom up' thing earlier so he would just have to wait and see what his partner would do.

The water stopped and the bathroom door opened and Jensen was immediately enjoying the site that stood before him. Jared stood in the doorway for a moment, tousled hair all over the damn place, rubbing his sleep ridden face with his hand while yawning, beautifully shirtless. His opposite hand seemed to be holding up the door frame, or using the door frame to hold 'himself' up. 

He stood there for a moment, seeming to get his bearings, then looked toward the bed and finally back at Jensen. The younger man seemed to just realize his lover had been standing before him. Unlike the normal talkative Jared, he smiled softly at Jensen without speaking, and then looked down and wiped his face again with his hand. 

For a second, Jensen worried that Jared wasn't really awake here and maybe this was a case of sleepwalking. The older man moved toward his love and looked for a more alert signal that Jared had at least half a brain cell active. 

He put his hands on either side of his beautiful lover's face and held it up so he could see his eyes. "Good morning," Jensen said. Jared responded with, "Hi." Then he asked, "What time is it," and Jensen informed him that he had slept from 7:30pm the night before to 12:30 today.

Jared was definitely sporting at least a half a brain cell as he bravely tried to apply basic math to the hourly calculation, then he had to give up because half a cell wasn't gonna do it. "Dude, that's seventeen hours," Jensen helped him out.

"God." That was all his boy had to say, Jensen realized and he concernedly kept his eyes on the younger man. "Are you okay?" 

Jared, "Yeah...I think so," and Jensen looked at him disbelievingly as though Jared really may not yet know where the hell he was or what was going on. 'He seems awfully confused,' Jensen worried. "Can you eat?" Jensen decided to throw his boy off with a little food and Jared perked up and replied, "Yeah, I'm starving." 

Jensen smiled at this and told him, "Good, cuz your feast awaits, my young charge," and he led Jared out the bedroom door. Jared stopped and lifted his feet each time one of the cuts was stepped on the wrong way, "Ow.....ow....ow," sucking in air between his teeth to indicate the pain walking on them was causing. 

Jensen couldn't stand it and stopped him from walking for a second by facing him off and putting his hands on Jared's torso, "Hold on there, just a second," then he jogged back to the bedroom and brought Jared his soft slipper type shoes that the medics had given him from the set. 

He bent over and slipped them on Jared's sore feet, over the socks, as the younger man held onto Jensen's muscular shoulders. Jared looked down and was overcome with heartfelt emotion, just watching his lover tend to him so sweetly. 

He'd never thought of himself as needing that from someone, but this relationship as lovers was now going on five years and he couldn't imagine life without Jensen's thoughtful and nurturing ways. Jared thought about how full his life was just because of Jensen. 

Everything was a blessing, except the fact that they couldn't be open. They'd had to arrange marriages just to appear straight and please the studio and their managers, but they all made it work and their life was rich with their kids and incredible jobs and friendships. Thank God they'd found strong capable women that also wanted kids and were totally supportive of them.

'I'm lost without him, sadly,' Jared thought to himself as he reviewed the last week in his mind. 'I love him so much and he's my rock.' They had become almost like the characters they played where separating them was detrimental and being together was like they were unstoppable.

Jared was still exhausted and he was feeling it, plus his thoughts had wandered to their life and to his terrible week and he ended up frozen while watching Jensen's ministrations to his feet. Jared's hand was still lingering on Jensen's shoulder, long enough to where the older man looked up sensing something was wrong. 

Jensen stood up quickly and put his hand on Jared's cheek, pulling his face up to look at him closely. "You okay?," he asked his lover and Jared smiled softly and nodded. "Just a bit overwhelmed with how I feel about you," Jared shared, as he looked into Jensen's eyes... "No big deal," he added to try and make Jensen smile because he knew damn well that their love for each other was a 'huge' deal. 

It worked. Jensen smiled with affection and also kissed him, knowing Jared's exhaustion was amplifying his emotions. With the tenderness of the kiss, Jared was reduced to a puddle of even more useless goo than he had been a few seconds earlier. Jensen put his arm around Jared's waist and walked him over to the dining table. 

Jared inhaled the wonderful smells of bacon and butter and pancakes. "Oh God...it smells wonderful," he blurted out with no restraint. Jared plopped down into the nearest chair and practically salivated over the delicious plates of food he saw. Jensen pushed all the plates closer to Jared so he could reach them all and not have to get up. He sat right next to him, too, so they were both on the same side of the table, sitting close. 

Jensen decided to get another bottle of water down Jared quickly before he gave him any coffee. He really wanted to top off that fluid level in the younger man, satisfying his anxiety over Jared's recent risky dehydration. 

Jared didn't need much coaxing, as he took the water bottle on the table and drank it all down. He really wanted his coffee and was willing to suck down the water in order to get it. Jensen had to deliver, since that was what he promised. 

Jared sipped his strong coffee and sighed heavenly, closing his eyes and feeling the burning bitter liquid slide down his throat. Jensen watched the orgasmic look on his lover's face with trepidation. 'God, I can't wait to give him that face for real,' Jensen thought. 'IF he seems up to it later, that is,' Jensen added in his thoughts. 

Both men ate to their hearts' delight. They ate in silence except for the obscene sounds of pleasure that came from Jared's vocal chords throughout the meal. Everything was so goddamned good and Jared closed his eyes and sighed and moaned with pleasure every bite. 

He couldn't help it, especially after skipping meals for the last few days and living off gummy worms and coffee. Jensen had outdone himself making all of this and Jared was in Heaven. His gut was getting full but he couldn't stop stuffing more in. 

Jensen ate heartily while trying to control his dick's reaction to Jared's expressive sounds. The younger man was 'very' passionate in all aspects of his life and a hell of a communicator. He was addicting to be with in any setting because he was so responsive to things.

Sex was one area that only Jensen got to enjoy his lover's open communication skills...and right now, the sounds he was making resembled those 'other' ones too closely, in his dick's opinion.  
Jared was focused on the food and had no idea of what he was doing to Jensen. 

Innocently, he continued his sighs and moans as he drank the rest of his second cup of coffee, completely absorbed in his body's nutritional tank level rising with every swallow. Jensen had finished his eggs and bacon he had been craving and sipped his coffee while sitting back comfortably and watching his boy devour his syrup drenched pancakes. Jared had gone for a few bites of eggs and bacon, but pancakes were always his favorite. 

Jared was slowing down, but he still grabbed one more piece of bacon to top himself off and sighed, savoring it. He rested his elbows on the table and leaned his head back slightly. Sighing heavily, he exclaimed, "God, I'm so full....I couldn't stop, it was just so good." 

Jensen smiled at his lover's admission and he put his free hand on Jared's shoulder, rubbing gently. "You didn't 'need' to stop, love, your body need really needs this and more," Jensen told him. He was so pleased he'd gotten all the food down Jared that he had between last night and this morning. 

"Are you still tired?" Jensen figured he was but he may fight sleep anymore this soon. "I'm dragging but I feel like I'm missing everything." Jared was still looking at Jensen when he added, "Plus you're here now and...you know, it's just better." 

Jensen was on the receiving end of Jared's look of adoration and total puppy dog eyes, like he was the super hero of the century and could waltz in and solve all the world's problems in five seconds. Jensen shook his head because he couldn't look away. He also couldn't 'not' bust his ass to be everything he could for his lover who was looking at him this way. 

Jared had power over him, and over anyone he looked at with those effective eyes, for sure. But again, the younger man didn't even know and that made it all the more alluring. "Christ," Jensen cursed out loud, shaking his head. It slipped out and Jared was confused. Jensen leaned forward, deciding he really needed to kiss the shit out of Jared right now. 

Jensen kissed Jared, right there at the table, gliding his lips back and forth over a syrup flavored mouth and tasting him with his tongue. Jensen's tongue demanded entry and Jared opened up, gladly letting Jensen invade his hot wet mouth. Jared's tongue joined Jensen's in the action, instantly tasting bacon and coffee. 

The kiss was hot and overwhelming and both men moaned and increased their intensity. Jensen's hand that had previously been rubbing Jared's shoulders had moved up behind his head to pull Jared's head in, pushing his mouth harder against Jensen's.

The older man pulled back just enough to breathe, but both actors continued to touch and lick with their tongues, not ready to end the kiss. After catching their breath and maintaining tasting each other with their tongues, they again pushed their lips back together and further explored each other's mouths. 

Jensen felt the blood go right to his cock, filling up instantly and standing at attention. His balls were swelling, looking for some way to release the fluid they had been holding and he was now painfully hard and most likely tenting his sweats. Jared wasn't too exhausted to have that same reaction and he was dealing with his own dick expecting this to go further. 'This is hot, totally fucking hot,' Jared thought, as both his hands had come up to pull Jensen's head even harder against his. 

"Fuck yeah," Jared managed to let out in between kissing his lover, moving their mouths sideways so they could breathe. Jensen moaned in agreement, lingering his cheek against Jared's he added, "Couldn't have said it better, babe." Jensen used both hands to frame Jared's face, rubbing his hands all over his lover's cheeks and then through is hair and back to his face. His thumbs rubbed back and forth on his lover's face, of their own accord. 

Jared was still holding onto Jensen, resting his hands on the back of his neck. Both men were hot and horny and dealing with their dicks demanding release. They kissed a few more times, gentling down the passion, then Jensen had an idea. "Hey, can your wounds take a hot bath?" Jared seemed to think about that for a second, "Maybe, though I'm not sure...they burned like shitfire in the shower earlier." Jensen didn't mention that Jared had taken a shower 'yesterday', not 'earlier', knowing his lover was still off on time. 

"Okay," Jensen wasn't sure if his idea would work to get Jared into the tub and hold him from behind. It was something they hadn't done in a very long time and it was 'hot' to make Jared cum from behind. Well, it was 'hot' to make Jared cum, period, but Jensen had that in his mind and he couldn't seem to let it go now. 'I'm thinkin' if I make him cum like a freight train, I'll get him back to sleep,' Jensen was thinking. 

Jared seemed to be too tired to catch Jensen's unspoken intention but he figured Jensen would never leave him hanging like he was, hard and needy and a week overdue for release. He would follow him anywhere, especially knowing there was sex in mind. 

Jensen got up, and Jared immediately saw the Space Shuttle trying to break out of his lover's loose pants. It was impressive, to say the least. Jared reached for it, but Jensen swatted his hands away gently, backing up. "Baby, if you touch me, I'll be done and I don't think we want cum all over the dishes." 

Jared smiled, rising up to stand and started to grab his plate off the table. He fully intended on clearing the table and completely taking over all the dishes. Jensen immediately grabbed his plate from him and told him, "uh uh, no," which had Jared sighing and giving Jensen his pissy frustrated face. "I was gonna do this all, Jen...you cooked and I want to...," but Jensen was having none of that. He shook his head and repeated himself, "Uh uh, not this time, buddy." 

Jared pouted and Jensen took pity and had to snicker as he pulled in and gave Jared a kiss on his fully pouting lower lip. 'He's just too goddamned cute,' Jensen thought. "I just don't want you walking on those cuts too much because I know it hurts you and they need to heal, okay," the older man told his love. 

Jared was feeling at a loss at what to do with himself until Jensen offered, "Why don't you get the laptop opened up and Skype our babies while I get these cleaned up and then I'll join you...I'm sure they are all looking for their daddies to tell them all about how their Saturday is going." 

Jared lit up because he loved talking with the kids and he especially loved that Jensen had reminded him of how late it was and they needed to connect. It was the perfect idea. He turned to walk slowly toward their living room, his slippers helping immensely with his feet, and Jensen called to him, "Uh, babe?" 

As Jared turned back, his lover reminded him, "make sure you only show your upper half, there, guy," smiling as he said that. Jared took a moment to process but then looked down and blushed profusely at the huge nuclear missile he was sporting. "Oh...yeah, good call," giggling to himself. 'Wouldn't wanna explain that.' Jensen laughed openly and began doing the dishes. 

Jared reached the couch and pulled the laptop onto his lap and made the connections. He immediately smiled when he saw Tom's face first. The kids were apparently not all in the same room at the same time, so he got to talk to his oldest for awhile without being interrupted. His Tom was often the stressor of the three. He worried about the younger ones, naturally, and almost took on the protector role of the group. It was endearing to see a four year old take that on. It reminded him of Jensen. 

Jared could read Tom's face right now, and he assumed the others must be doing something active and crazy that kept the four year old feeling like he had to organize things. Every minute or so he would be distracted by some sound he heard in the house and look away, then sigh and turn back to his dad. 

Tom relayed his school adventures to Jared and then maturely discussed concerns about how to fix the fence so that the chickens couldn't get out and how to put pillows on JJ's knees so it didn't hurt when she fell down and...Jared watched Tom sigh and go through the motions of a much older little human. It amazed him and he couldn't stop smiling. 

Jensen came over and joined him before he had to say goodbye to the oldest, and Jared pointed to the screen, "Look at this," indicating he wanted Jensen to see Tom's amazing adult like conversation. Tom added for them to "be careful and don't get too tired, Daddy." They weren't sure which of them that was meant for but they were both smiling in awe as their son continued to amaze them with each and every discovery to his personality. He was only four, after all. 

Tom went to take care of something and sent JJ to take her turn. JJ was now telling the dads about her day at school on Friday and how one of the chickens got out and they had to chase him back into the cage. She talked a mile a minute and both men were mesmerized as she went right into her 'booboo' on her knee and the pancakes with flower sprinkles from this morning and the pretty dress she wore and how she missed daddy reading her book. Then without a goodbye, their princess jumped up and ran off, totally losing focus. 

They just laughed at the inability to keep her attention on one thing for more than two seconds. Next, Genevieve and Daneel sent Shep over to talk. Shep was the more stubborn of the three, being the youngest everyone assumed he would follow the older ones around and copy them, but that wasn't his personality. He was totally unique, independent and a thinker.

Shep came into view and immediately smiled huge when he saw them on the screen. His spirited "Hi daddies," brought smiles to both men as they got to hear about the party they were going to later from a two year's old's point of view. Nothing about the loose chicken or about JJ's booboo, or school, but about the party later that day which would be 'fun' according to Shep. 

It was a short conversation as Shep totally wet kissed the screen and Jared and Jensen were forced to do the same. They talked with their wives to make sure everything was okay and told them it had been the week from Hell on set and they would be calling more often now that it was over. 

The two men had married for the sake of their jobs and career, knowing fully that Gen and Daneel supported the whole arrangement, but sometimes they worried that the girls might change their minds or feel differently. 

Daneel was carrying twins now, so they had so much to look forward to with their family growing but they still worried about the wives' happiness and often found themselves needing to ask them how they were doing with the whole thing, really. Their wives lived very well, financially, and they enjoyed being mom's more than anything else, but when they had their own relationships with love interests, it was always up in the air how those people would feel. So far, nothing had gone wrong in their arrangements. 

Jared and Jensen finished their session feeling a great sense of peace at getting to see and talk to their kids. Jensen put his arm around the younger man and pulled him closer. They snuggled into each other and enjoyed the moment, kissing lightly. Before it turned into a full blown make out session, Jensen stood up and put his hand out for Jared to take it and stand. 

Jensen smiled invitingly at his lover and Jared wasn't about to resist 'that', as he took the offered hand and let Jensen pull him up. Jared stepped forward to follow his love, but noticed the papers from his business and slightly hesitated with a furrowed brow. As the older man felt him pause, he saw what his lover was looking at and pulled gently on both Jared's arms to continue walking. "Uh uh, come on," Jensen gently coaxed and Jared looked back up and followed him. 

They walked to the bedroom together and Jensen decided he would have Jared sit on the bed while he filled the huge jacuzzi tub in their bathroom. He found some soy moisturizing bubbles and remembered they had used them over a year ago. The stuff had a fantastic musky scent and left their skin soft from aloe and mineral oils. Jensen reminded himself he had to remember to spray the tub with bleach based cleaner before the cleaning lady showed up next time or she would have a fit at the oily film it was gonna leave. 

Jared could smell the bubbly stuff as Jensen poured it into the tub. "God, that stuff is wonderful," he called out. He realized Jensen probably couldn't hear him for the noise of the tub filling. Jared couldn't control the sudden yawn that overcame him and he realized he was too damn relaxed to be sitting here on the bed and keep himself awake. He decided to stand up and walk around a bit. 

His feet were slightly grabbing with little tiny stings, but nothing like they had hurt earlier. He knew they had closed up and were getting better. Those soft slippers were a godsend. As Jared was walking around, slowly trying to keep himself active, his lover came out of the bathroom and noticed what he was doing. 

Jensen approached the younger man with concern in his eyes. He reached out and slipped his arms around the younger man's waist, looking him in the eye. "You alright?" Jensen observed him as he waited. Jared responded, "Yeah," and he softly smiled and slid his arms over his lover's shoulders and joined his hands behind his neck. 

Jensen asked, "How are your feet," and Jared replied, "They're better...I can still feel them but it's better." At that, Jensen slid back and put his hands on Jared's forearms, turning them over so he could inspect the younger man's wrists. "I don't even feel those anymore," Jared offered and Jensen lifted them each up higher so he could see them more closely. 

"They're closing up, at least." As Jensen looked up at Jared, he added, "I don't want them to hurt in the tub, love, and I'm worried this was a dumb idea." Jared shook his head 'no' and said "No, it was NOT a dumb idea and once the initial sting is over I'm sure it'll be fine." Then he looked Jensen in the eye and sternly added, "I am NOT missing this, Ackles." 

"Yeah, and I know you, Padalecki, and how you don't f-ing 'say' anything if something hurts," answering Jared just as sternly. He sighed when Jared used the adorable pout, thinking Jensen was about to cancel their bath. Jensen reneged, "Fine, yes, we're gonna continue but please please tell me if it's burning, would ya? I kinda planned on some extracurricular uh....well, let's just say the pleasure ain't gonna go with the pain, kapeesh?" 

At that answer, Jared's pupils immediately enlarged and his breathing took on a faster pace. He pulled closer to Jensen and said, "Oh really," before he closed his mouth over Jensen's in a hot kiss. Both men were immediately engrossed in hot wet passion as they exchanged licking and sucking and tasting between tongues. 

They touched and rubbed each other's bodies as their hands ran all over their smooth skin. It was intense and escalated quickly in heat. Jensen remembered the bath and only the fact that the tub might be overflowing was enough to pull him back from that kiss. 'God,' he thought as he pulled away from a heavily breathing, deliciously tasting Jared. 'Jesus, look at him,' he further thought as Jensen saw the swollen kissed out lips, flushed cheeks and dilated pupils on his lover.

Jensen moaned in frustration as he had to pull away and walk to the bathroom to shut off the tub. Bending over to reach the faucet caused his rock hard dick to bonk on the porcelain tub and he was reminded that it would not take much to have him shooting his load. 

Jared walked into the bathroom and decided to take his pants and slippers off right in front of Jensen. The older man could 'not' look away, as he watched the love of his life pull the loose sweats down, catching on his lover's stiff cock and making it bounce back upward. 

There was nothing over tired about 'that' piece of his Jared, that was for sure. Jensen couldn't wait to get his hands on it and bring his lover to orgasm. He was in for a treat when he could make his lover cum hard and watch the expression on his beautiful face. His Jared was so responsive and Jensen never got enough of hearing him react to being pleasured and building toward orgasm. 

'Fuck,' His thoughts just made his own dick hurt with even more stiffness so he entered the tub first and then pushed toward the back of the tub, inviting Jared to come sit in front of him. It wasn't too hot, just right, Jensen thought, but he prayed Jared's feet and wrists would be okay. Jared smiled, getting the message to come get in front of his love and slowly stepped onto the first step. He stood on the first step for a minute to give his feet some time to adjust. They were stinging, at first, but as he stood there, the burning dissipated. 

He realized Jensen was watching his face for painful indicators and knew exactly when the pain stopped. Jared took Jensen's offered hand of support and stepped all the way down into the deeper part of the tub, further aggravating the little needles and stings from the bottom of his feet. Again, it only took a few seconds for them to back off and soon he was sighing at the relaxing heat of the water. 

There were thick bubbles layering the top of the water and it smelled luxurious. Jared moved over, happily, and sat in front of his lover sideways, so he could kiss him. They kissed lovingly and Jensen's hands wandered all over the younger man with gentle and loving caresses. 

Jared lowered his hands into the water, meaning to slide them around the older man's waist, but he forgot about his raw wrists and jerked slightly with a hiss. Jensen pulled out of the kiss immediately and searched Jared's eyes. "Ow, ow, ow...sorry...just a sec," he told him as Jared waited for his wrists to adjust. He breathed through it and soon the pain was backing off.

Jensen smoothed his lover's hair back off his face in a loving gesture and kissed Jared's forehead, cheeks, eyelids and then his lips with soft soothing kisses. He hated his boy in pain like this but it looked like the shock of the heat was over and his lover was now relaxing. 

Jared smiled up at Jensen, letting him know it was all good now and Jensen nudged him to face the front and lean back. Jared went with it and turned around, scooting back right into Jensen's impressive hard on and let Jensen pull him back by the shoulders to lean on him full body. 

Jared sighed in bliss, once he was laying back against the older man. Jensen rubbed Jared's shoulders and kept up the touching of Jared's smooth skin by kneading and rubbing his hands all over is lover's torso. 

Jared rubbed his hands up and down Jensen's muscular legs, up and down and over his knees and shins and then back up to his thighs. He could feel the soft oils moisturizing his lover's skin, making the hairs even softer on Jensen's legs. Jensen could feel the same happening to Jared's beautiful skin as he smoothed his hands all over it. 

Both men were horny as Hell and considering how tired Jared still was, Jensen saw no need to make him wait for his orgasm. Jensen leaned his head down close to Jared's ear and told him in a low voice what he wanted to do to him. 

"You are so hot, baby...so goddamned irresistible. I want to make you cum." Jensen's voice and his hot breath in his ear made Jared shiver as he listened to Jensen's comment. Jared was instantly harder. 'Jesus Christ,' he thought as his body reacted to what Jensen said. 

Jensen felt his lover's reaction and it made him even harder just to think about what reactions he could incite from his Jared. He decided to slide his hands down Jared's ribcage slowly, passing his chest and stomach, now under the hot water and the bubbles. 

He kept slowly sliding his hands downward toward Jared's hips, rubbing them in circles and feeling the beginning of Jared's pubic hair line. Jensen kept up his circular motions, now into Jared's pubic hairs, knowing he was driving Jared crazy. Jared's pelvis undulated and Jensen could tell he was already built up to the point where he needed to be touched. It had been a full week and he didn't plan on holding off. 

Jared needed release, and so did he. His hands went outward a bit, just rubbing around Jared's upper thighs, knowing he was dancing around his prize for a few seconds more. Jared's breathing quickened and his hips were undulating even more. 

Jensen slid his hands toward his lover's suffering cock and used both hands to cup and gently rub his balls first. Jared responded by laying his head back on Jensen's shoulder, moaning in pleasure, as his hips continued to undulate upward. "Oh, God, that feels so good...oh God...oh yes." Jensen found himself practically cumming as he watched the beautiful face of his love laid back against him in rapture. 

With the way Jared's hips were moving and he was responding, Jensen was harder than ever just anticipating what his lover would do the second his hands touched his cock. He kissed his lover's cheek right next to him and then in his ear, he lowered his voice and told Jared, "I'm gonna make you cum," Jensen told him and Jared immediately responded by pumping his hips, breathing hard, knowing what Jensen was going to do. 

"You're gonna cum for me, baby, and it's gonna feel so good," Jensen kept talking to Jared, touching Jared's sensitive ear as he did so, causing Jared to feel the vibrations of Jensen's deep sexy drawl. "Oooh, my Goddd," Jared almost growled in a deep voice, as his own hands gripped Jensen's thighs in anticipation.

As this was all happening, Jensen's right hand was sliding toward Jared's dick, his left hand remaining on Jared's balls to rub and massage them. Jared was on overload. Jensen's hand slid onto his cock and he felt the older man's hot breath and lips next to his ear, simultaneously hitting too many erogenous zones at once. 

Jared was so close to cumming and he didn't wanna disappoint Jensen but it all felt so fucking good and the bath was hot and the musky scent and his balls...'Jesus,' Jensen was still playing with his fucking balls. 

"Nnhnn..." panting and moaning, Jared couldn't get any rational words out so he kept moaning in between the "mmmmhh...uuuhh," breathing hard and trying to catch his breath between the feelings of his cock sliding through Jensen's hand. 

Jared lifted up, tensing, "Ohh God," squeezing his hands tighter on Jensen's thighs and pushing back harder against his lover. Jensen watched his lover's face scrunching up with tension and decided to lick his sensitive ear and add even more sensations. 

As he licked his ear, he hotly asked Jared, "What's the matter, baby?" After a few more licks he continued, "Goddamn, you are so hot, Jare...fuck, you make me cum just looking at you like this." 

Jared moaned and bucked his hips, pushing his dick up through Jensen's expert grip. Jensen kept sliding his hand up and down on Jared's dick, pumping him now, and it was too fucking good. "I can feel you, Jare...you're tensing up and squeezing my legs cuz you're body's outta control. It's building, isn't it...it's cumming, isn't it, baby?" Jared was defenseless as Jensen's tongue swiped his ear again. 

"Uhh...uhhh...oh God yes, Jen...Fuck," Jared's exclamations were rising in pitch. He let go of Jensen's legs, panicking that he was going to hurt him with his grip and he roughly slammed his hands onto the tub walls. Jensen could see the white knuckles and judged the grip to mean his Jared was very close to blowing his load. 

Jared was spiraling upward and so damn close. "Fuck," he screamed and, "I'm gonna cum," panting hard and loud now, Jared was pumping his hips up and down, his cock going right into Jensen's tight grip, making the water and bubbles splash up and down. 

Jensen brought up his left hand from Jared's balls and used it to turn his lover's face over toward him. He kissed him open mouthed, pushing his tongue in and fucking Jared's mouth with it. 'So fucking hot,' Jensen thought. He coaxed Jared, "That's it..let it cum...your cock wants to cum so bad. Let it cum for me." 

Jensen held on to his lover around his chest to keep him as locked down as he could, knowing how strong the uncontrolled jerking could be when they came hard and the tub was slippery. He was preparing to hold Jared tight while he rode through this, keeping him from spasming out of the tub. 

Jensen watched Jared's eyes widen as he hit the precipice of orgasm, "JEENNNN," he screamed, and Jensen growled, "YEESSSS, baby, that's it, CUM HARD!" Jared lost his rhythm and pushed his whole body up, pumping his hips twice more. The younger man's eyes rolled back and his head slammed back onto Jensen's shoulder, his mouth was in a locked 'O' until he panted deeply before he screamed long and hard. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Jared screamed, as his whole face went red and he strained through one of the strongest orgasms Jensen had ever seen him have. 

Jensen kept his tight grip on Jared's cock, squeezing and milking the orgasm to make it last every second he could. Jared was grunting and moaning through his powerful release and Jensen couldn't stop staring. He held his lover through every jerk and spasm, watching the waves of pleasure on Jared's gorgeous face. 

'God, that's beautiful,' Jensen was quite sure there was nothing as beautiful as this and he was the only one on the earth that ever got to see it. Jared's face was an expressive display of the incredible pleasure he was receiving as endorphins flooded his body. 

Jensen couldn't hold back and as he looked upon Jared's face, his hips pumped of their own accord into his lover's lower back and butt cheeks. Jensen was going to cum, just from watching his lover cum that hard. 

Jensen's body lost control and he panted, letting out a high pitched whisper, "Baby, sorry, it's so..." Jensen didn't know what he wanted to say as he lost it and came, growling deep, tightly hanging onto Jared in a bear hug, "nnnnnghhhh.....fuck," he panted hard in between that first wave and the second one hit, "nnnnnngghhhhh....uuggghhh," panting and trying to catch his breath again, Jensen rode the last spasm, totally caught off guard because it was soooo goddamn good and 'holy fuck,' it was good and it kept coming until he finally could catch his breath. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jensen exclaimed as his eyes were still clamped shut and he wasn't quite finished riding the subsiding waves of immense pleasure. Moaning again and trying to catch his breath, Jensen wasn't sure he would even be able get up after this. He was still holding his lover tightly as he finally came down from his orgasm.

'Mine,' he was thinking as he possessively held Jared and he turned to kiss him lovingly. Jared's head was still laid back on Jensen's shoulder and he had stayed that way after his orgasm and through Jensen's orgasm. The younger man's arms had fallen from the tub back into the water and loosely laid on Jensen's legs. 

The older man kissed his lover all over his beautiful face and softly moved his stray hair off his face with his hand. He placed his palm on Jared's cheek as he kissed him on the lips. 

Jared's face was the picture of peace and comfort, and Jensen smiled at the lack of response he was getting from his satisfied post-orgasmic lover. 'I wonder if he passed out,' Jensen suddenly thought worriedly. 

He reached back and pulled the plug on the tub, thinking he'd better get his charge to the bed somehow, without killing them both on the slippery tile. He kept his grip on Jared, while he slipped out from underneath his back and slid more toward Jared's front. 

Jensen didn't let Jared go, instead he pulled him up into a sitting position in his arms. Jared was like rubbery jello at the moment and there wasn't much he could do unless he woke him first. "Jare," he called to him as he tapped him on his cheek with his hand. There was no response, at first, so Jensen tried again gripping his face and shaking it, "Jared," he called in a louder voice. 

Jensen could see some minimal signs of life, but Jared still wasn't quite waking. The younger man's head was still laying back and loose, not being supported by his neck yet. 'One more try,' Jensen told himself as he shook the man a little harder, "Jared Padalecki," he said out loud with more force. 

Jared jerked his head up slightly and opened his eyes with great difficulty, looking around immediately to try and figure out what the hell just happened and where the hell he was. He took a minute and stared at the last of the retreating water, blinking heavily, as his brain struggled to come back on line. 

"God," was all Jared could manage as he finally looked up at Jensen. He'd put his hands on Jensen's chest and curled his fingers like he was gonna hang on to him in his confusion. Since there was nothing to grip on the wet slippery skin, his hands just rested there. Through Jensen's exquisite green eyes, Jared could see the worry for him and the amusement at his plight all at the same time. 'Damn, I must have passed out,' Jared thought embarrassingly. 

He looked down at his dick and saw that it was laying softly to the side and happy, practically smiling up at Jared due to recent events. Jared sighed and then he remembered that he had done nothing for his lover and he sure had meant to before....well, before something happened to block out his memory...'shit,' he mentally cursed as he realized he must have passed out after cumming so hard.

He looked over at Jensen's dick and noticed it looked relaxed and happy and very satisfied. He had missed how it got that way, 'Dammit,' he hated missing out. He made a pact to make it up to Jensen for being a loser and passing out. 

Jared rubbed his hand over his face and then realized he felt arms around him. He looked up at Jensen then, who had been holding him all this time, and realized the older man was smiling while watching him. Jared blushed a brilliant shade of red, feeling exposed, and looked down shyly. 

Jensen couldn't help himself and he leaned forward and kissed his lover on his forehead. "Jay, you are so goddamned beautiful, you know that?" Jensen giggled softly as he added, "I love watching you, it's addicting," and Jared really wanted to get out of being on display because he knew that he wore his emotions and thoughts on his face and Jensen could read him like an open book. 

Jensen took pity on his incredibly shy lover, knowing he didn't like feeling embarrassed, and decided to get them out of the tub. "Can you hold onto the side of the tub while I get out and grab our towels?" Jared looked up and nodded, grateful to be doing something other than blushing. He was starting to feel chilled, with the tub empty and his skin still wet. 

Jensen got their towels and dried off quickly, tying his towel around his waist. He put his hand out for Jared to take and gave him support to step out of the tub. As soon as Jared was out, Jensen enveloped him in his own big fluffy towel and started rubbing his skin vigorously to warm his lover. 

Jensen had noticed Jared's goose bumps and he knew he needed to get him warm. The younger man ran hot all the time, normally, even in cooler weather, but right now in his still weakened state, Jensen figured the younger man's system wasn't able to keep up his own internal. 

Jared finished drying himself and tied his own towel around his waist. He stepped forward and slid his arms around Jensen's shoulders, kissing him. Jensen did not hesitate to respond and pushed into the kiss, opening his mouth and letting his tongue out to play with Jared's. 

Both men took their time with a long wet lazy post-orgasmic kiss, sliding back and forth and devouring every inch of each other's mouths. Jensen wound his arms around his lover's back and as they ended the kiss he slid his hands all around Jared's smooth back lovingly. He felt a slight vibration in his lover's body, as if perhaps Jared's legs were kind of rubbery and weak and maybe the kid wasn't quite recovered from his malnourishment, 'or' that incredibly hot hand job.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

"Are you warm now, baby?" Jensen asked, worried about Jared's health. The younger man smiled with love in his eyes because he was still caught off guard sometimes by the intensity of Jensen's concern for him. The younger man nodded and answered, "I'm okay," still holding onto Jensen's neck. He placed his head into the crook of Jensen's neck and sighed in peace against Jensen's skin, resting against his lover. Jensen was warm and it felt so good. He felt so at peace when they held each other like this. 

Both men had the leftover scent of the bath oils on them and their skin was baby soft. Jensen loved holding Jared like this and he loved how relaxed his lover was in this moment. They usually shared these moments in the evenings after a long shooting day, but this is what they had been missing all week. This was how they grounded and regrouped each night...and this was what they had missed and needed so bad. 

They stood there and breathed in each other's comfort and warmth for a moment longer and then pulled back thinking they should move to the bed. Jensen wasn't sure if he could sleep this early, but he knew Jared would if he was in the bed with him. He definitely was still sporting the dark circles and some of the drawn look in his face. Not as bad, but still needed rest. 

They turned the tv on and found the Indiana Jones trilogy, which was something they both enjoyed watching together. Jared pulled on a pair of sweats and a pair of socks. Jensen decided on old soft pajama bottoms and socks. They didn't bother with underwear as they weren't going anywhere and they would have easy access if somebody woke up hot and horny...which happened quite often. 

Jensen waltzed into the kitchen and returned with two beers for he and Jared to enjoy. He figured he had pushed the healthier fluids enough and it wasn't gonna hurt him at this point to drink their usual stuff. Jared's face lit up when he saw him bringing in the beer.

They sat on the bed, propped up against the headrest, drinking beer and watching Harrison Ford search for the Arc. Jared finished half his beer and then caused Jensen to choke when he asked, "So, tell me how you came earlier." 

Jensen had to clear his windpipe before he could even formulate and answer. His lover was not only expressive and responsive in bed, he was an open book in his conversations, too, and tended to say things without smoke-screening them...funny how Jensen knew that and adored it, but still tended to get caught off guard, like now. 

"Uh," Jensen was still coughing. Jared confessed, as if he didn't even recognize his lover was still trying to clear his airway, "I haven't cum that hard in a long time, Jen, and...God, it was so," Jared stopped talking and Jensen interjected, "..so what," suddenly really wanting to hear this and looking at Jared with interest.

Jared had to think about what he meant before finishing, "it was so hot, you watching me like that, and Goddamn it felt amazing with your hands on me and...the hot bubble bath and that tongue in my ear, the handjob, and the things you were saying...fuck, you were in total control and it was fucking hot being controlled like that, but it was gentle and forceful at the same time...then you told me to cum and it was like my body was doing what 'you' wanted and...I wanted to suck your cock but after you totally blew my brains out, I was fucking useless." 

Jensen responded, his eyes darkened at their subject matter, "My dick needed no encouragement, Jay, because looking at you and seeing what I saw and experienced threw me right over the edge. I came hard, watching you cum, and you hadn't even touched me." Jensen let that sink in. Jared looked over at him, at that explanation, and he kept his direct eye contact. 

"Jared, I've told you this a hundred times, but you never believe it...there is nothing...I mean 'nothing' as incredibly beautiful and hot as watching you cum...God if anyone saw what I saw, they would all have orgasms too." 

Jared found himself blushing at Jensen's words, but he knew he had started this conversation and he looked away with a slight shy smile. Jensen added at the end with, "Of course, no one else 'would' ever see it because I'd kill them with my bare hands if I had to share...it's 'mine'." Jensen ended with that possessive exclamation and Jared smiled and rolled over to lay on his lover's lap looking up at him. "You'll never share, not ever, and me neither," Jared added his own possessive response. 

Jensen nursed his beer some more, watching Jared as he lay on his lap, resting his chin on top of Jensen's legs. The younger man bent is knees, bringing his feet up into the air, swaying them back and forth and kicking them up and down in a happy and playful way, something like a kid would do. 

Jensen took this to mean his lover was feeling pretty good compared to yesterday. Jared was looking better. He still had dark circles under his eyes, but the drawn haggard look was starting to fade and he was practically glowing after his bath and his hand job. 

Jensen felt quite proud of his handiwork. He smiled as he took in the rewarding sight of a healing Jared. He kept smiling when he reminded himself they had two more days after today before they went back to work. 

"Hey," Jensen said and when Jared looked up at him with his puppy dog hazel eyes, Jensen told him, "I love you, ya know." 

Jared treated Jensen to one of his diamond glittered full wattage smiles. It never failed to take Jensen's breath away. That smile wasn't always there...the one that reached his eyes and lit up his face, it lit everyone else's faces up too who were near him to witness it. 

Jared had no idea of his beauty and when he smiled like that, it just made him all the more gorgeous. He rolled his eyes every time Jensen tried to explain it to him, not believing he had that effect on others 'or' how gorgeous he was. 

Jared crawled his way up to a sitting position, legs bent and planted himself right on Jensen's crotch, facing him. Again, Jensen couldn't believe the difference between yesterday when he first got home and now. 'Just look at him' Jensen thought as he was smiling at his lover's energy spurt after just twenty four hours of TLC. 

Jensen set his beer down with his left hand and slid both his arms around Jared's waist, holding onto him comfortably. Jared kissed him on the lips and replied, "I love you, too, always." They rested their foreheads against each other and gazed into each other's eyes. 

Jared was thinking how absolutely beautiful Jensen's stunning green eyes were and Jensen was thinking how beautiful Jared's hazel orbs were, especially when they were focused intently on Jensen. 

They stayed that way for a moment, enjoying each other's presence. Jensen could sense that Jared's energy was waning and maybe his little spurt of playful antics had been all his system was capable of at this point in the game. 

He reached up and pulled Jared back from him enough to look at his face and assess the tiredness in Jared's eyes. He could see it. Jared's eyes were not full of vitality yet and the dark circles really needed to go. 

"Hey," Jensen lovingly got Jared to look at him, first. "Huh?" Jared answered. Jensen put his hands on either side of Jared's face and looked into his eyes wanting to convey his need to see his lover completely healed from his long week. 

"It's time for you to rest more, I think," Jensen waited to see what Jared said about that. He actually didn't argue so Jensen knew he was feeling the exhaustion coming back. "Lay down right here." He patted the bed next to him and used his arms around Jared to pull him over onto his side, next to him. Jensen scooted down and faced him. 

"I can't do this," Jared shared this frustration as he sighed. "Yes you can," Jensen began rubbing Jared's back with one hand and bent his other elbow that was supporting Jared's head so he could gently play with Jared's hair. 

"Your body needs it, Jare." Jensen tried to coax his lover to accept that he needed more sleep before he was gonna be in top form. "It's the afternoon," Jared whined in a totally drawn out higher pitched complaint. Jensen smiled because Jared was very tired and he had slipped into whiney five year old mode about taking a nap. 

"How 'bout if we whip up some steaks for dinner tonight? Steaks, potato, salad? If you get a nap in, you might be bear hungry by the time it's dinner, and plus I'm not done stuffing you yet," Jared didn't answer at first but Jensen sensed he was listening and mulling it over. 

"But you'll be up and..." Jared sighed loudly, frustrated and irritable. Jensen smiled again because his lover was so determined not to miss out on everything going on around him. He was sure that orgasm had taken even more out of his younger lover, in addition to the previous exhaustion. 

"I am gonna snuggle right here and take a nap, Jare...with YOU." That was Jensen's way of assuring the younger man that he wasn't gonna leave him and he really wasn't gonna miss anything. He knew this man so well. Jared could 'not' let go easily and it was just something that Jensen had learned he needed to help him with. 

Jensen continued his gentle rubbing of the younger man's back and playing softly with Jared's hair, listening to Jared's breathing deepen and watching him lose his battle to stay awake and conquer the world. The kid was still exhausted and this was working to get him to sleep. 

As he was starting to breathe deeper and his facial muscles relaxed more, Jared suddenly opened his heavy eyelids and tensed up, remembering something 'else' that might need to be done, "We have to call the kids tonight," he blurted out and Jensen simply said, "Yes, and we will." Then Jared said, "I think I have to redo a couple of those ledgers because they were off for the accountants," this made sense to Jensen, as Jared was talking about his business in Austin.

"You will Jare...tomorrow...it'll be fine and you can do that tomorrow." Jared appeared to be looking around in thought, trying to pluck any other pending 'to do's' from his overactive brain that he might be failing to take care of, "We have to run lines, I haven't run lines for," and Jensen kissed him then, on the lips, to get him to stop talking for a second. 

That shut the man up so Jensen could assure him, "Jay...we're off until Tuesday..extra day, extra time. It's fine. You memorize fast anyway...oh, and guess what...Sam gets rescued by Dean on Tuesday so it's gonna be me and you...back in the saddle, baby!" Jensen watched the pleased smile on Jared's face as that last bit of information was received. Jensen smiled too. No more filming apart for awhile. 

Jensen added softly, "We have plenty of time to run our stuff together Monday, okay?" Jared nodded and visibly relaxed, realizing he wasn't gonna be able to fight this any longer and get up to do anything. Not with Jensen there, anyway. 

Unfortunately, an unwelcome thought suddenly occurred to Jared before he could succumb completely, causing an anguished look to appear on his face while Jensen mirrored it with his own look of concern for his sleep deprived bedmate. 

Jared questioned in a pissy voice, "wait...please tell me everyone isn't off because of me? Is everyone wasting a fucking day off because of 'my' issues?" And before Jensen could answer, Jared had instantly worked himself back upward into an anxious and worried place of stress that it might be his fault that filming was put on hold a day. 

Jensen could see Jared going to immediate pissed off mode, quickly willing to blame himself for 'everything'. 'Fuck,' Jensen thought. "Jare," Jensen used his stern voice to stop Jared's internal tirade from even getting started. 

He then told him in a softer voice, as he looked into worried and panicky puppy dog eyes, "Shut...up..." as Jared stopped and maintained eye contact for a second, Jensen explained, "No, this is not because of you, only, it's because the 'entire' crew was exhausted, camera crew, assistants, make up, all staff included. It's everyone, Jay, and they were pushed hard by the new director to get through everything at such an alarming rate this week that Eric felt 'everyone' needed to rest. He isn't worried that the episode won't rap itself up on time by Tuesday night so everything is all fine....and it's NOT YOUR FAULT, so again...shut it." 

Jensen was pissed, still...not at the man before him, but pissed that the fuckin' new director thought to push his lover into failing health because he wanted to impress the bosses and make a name for himself his first time out. He hoped Kripke was gonna take care of that guy and would be on set next week to interfere, if necessary. 

Jensen would be, anyway. He had enough experience with directors in his career and he always felt more confident about questioning things that didn't pan out. This guy was definitely on his shit list for doing this to Jared, but it wouldn't happen again. Not with him there and Kripke on site. The fact that Jared was trying to put any of this on himself just pissed him off even more. 'Fuck, I was relaxing and here I am again...all jacked up.' 

"It's okay...everything's gonna be different next week, you'll see." Jensen tried to sound reassuring for Jared's benefit. He forgot, sometimes, that he was also an open book to Jared, who questioned him, "Why...did you kill someone on set?" Jared was looking at him inquisitively and maybe with a little too much worry, "You didn't stab the director and bury the body, did you?" Jensen chuckled, "No...but I wanted to." 

"Eric's on it...You 'do' know he should have been aware of your condition, don't you?" Jensen continued while he had Jared's attention. "I've only directed a few times, but even I know that self absorbed self serving shit is unacceptable and he most likely ain't gonna be back after this if Eric can't get it through his head how director's are supposed to take on everybody's well being, aside from just filming the episode. He's just made some pretty crucial mistakes on this...we'll see if it's different next week...I believe Eric's handling it." 

Jensen watched his lover absorb all that he had been told and leaned in for another kiss. He hoped he was instilling confidence into his younger lover that he truly 'hadn't' committed any murders to any set people and that he really was just relaying the truth. Jared rubbed his hands up and down Jensen's arm that was currently holding him around his waist. 

He sighed and whispered to Jensen, "God, I missed you so much...I never want to do that again." At that, Jensen couldn't stand it and he rolled over more to cover his young charge and kiss him while on top of him. He kissed him all over his face and wound up softly touching his lips to Jared's whispering, "Never, baby." Jensen loved this man so much. 

He continued to rub Jared's hair with his free hand and he lovingly stroked his cheek with the other, as he had to tell him, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that and I wasn't there to help you...we've always been there for the rough ones and I should have been there, love." 

Jared immediately responded, "It's not your fault, Jen...I need to be able to bounce back from these things, but I just get 'stuck' I think...and he kept telling me how the audience needed to 'feel it', they need to 'feel it' and I guess that meant I wasn't 'feeling it' so I let myself fall further into the part and really tried to BE the hurting suffering tortured guy...every day and 'FINALLY' he fucking yelled cut and said that the playback was one of the best effects he had ever done." 

Jensen let Jared relive this a little and get it out of his system because this was the first time the younger man had shared his version of what happened during the week while Jensen wasn't around. As part of him feeling better, Jared needed to share this, but Jensen's ire forced him to interrupt at that point, "Wait...I'm sorry, the best effects that 'HE' had ever done? So, 'HE' had done it and there was no feedback that 'YOU' had done it?" 

Jared looked at Jensen confused, at first, but then suddenly realized where Jensen was going with this and he had no response because he realized he had said too much and his lover was escalating to a very pissed off state again. Jared always thought that a pissed off and protective Jensen Ackles was very sexy and hot, but it could also be intimidating and not something you wanna mess around with, even if the anger wasn't directed at him. 

Jensen continued his rant, "So, the entire set crew, Kripke, Cliff and everyone else around you said that YOU nailed it out of the park 'every...single...day' and there was no need to keep doing it over, but YOU, which is my point, 'nailed' every scene and performed 'brilliantly' even on 'no' food, 'no' sleep and 'dehydrated' as 'hell' with bleeding feet and wrists and...NO kudos were given to YOU from that cocksucker POS director who had 'completely' failed to notice that the star of the show was about to collapse and go away in an ambulance?" 

Jared was speechless at Jensen's reaction. He had raised his voice and had stopped rubbing Jared's hair, completely tensing up with his face turning a slight shade of red. Again...'hot', Jared thought to himself, but he knew now was not the time to go mentioning it.

Jared thought maybe he would try and soothe Jensen's temper by taking some of the blame for being a workaholic and failing to take care of himself like an adult, "Some of that is 'me' Jen, by Friday morning, even though I hadn't been feeling great I knew I just needed to get through one last scene and it would be over...I pretty much felt hollow and empty except for my wrists and my feet, but fuck, I guess I was used to the burning and stinging by then...I was so beyond tired and I didn't want to go home without you...I was probably being pathetic and whiney, I don't remember...Eric made me get in the car and when I got here, I realized I was stuck mentally...somewhere between the chains and the shackles and normalcy...I tried to do some normal things and then I thought a shower would help, but it burned the fuck out of my cuts so I ended up with a depressing cool rinse...I was here and I was supposed to relax but I was just 'stuck'...'fuck' I wish I could just click it off like other people." 

Jared shook his head wondering why he had to feel things so deep sometimes, but Jensen wouldn't let Jared criticize himself and interrupted, "No...uh uh...listen to me, Jare. You are one of the most caring, sensitive and giving people on this planet and you feel things deeply...we both do, but you...you care so much and you give of yourself to everyone and everything and sometimes you run out of steam because of it. But even when you run out of steam, you have this reserve spirit that takes over and you 'still' manage to push yourself to finish something. Plus, you would never think to stop the scene and complain because you were fucking bleeding and injured." 

Protector Jensen laid it out honestly to place the blame where it should lie, "HE should have fuckin' noticed and who let's people go at 2 in the morning and expects them back with only 3 hours sleep, mother fucker, I wanted to kill his stupid ass...'that' was unforgivable the way he pushed you, Jared, and everybody on set knew it. The shackles were fucked up, the shit on the floor. YOU were the star and YOU were the one they should have been mother henning, especially since they all knew you and knew you wouldn't be sticking up for yourself, useless fuckers." 

Jensen tried hard to stop the venting and calm things back down to a more gentle voice since he could see Jared was upset for him. "I won't kill them, babe, and I haven't screamed at any of them...I 'would have', but Eric talked to me first and it really wasn't even necessary to yell because he had already felt like shit about it and he knows I'm trusting him to fix it before we get back. That's the ONLY goddamn reason no one is in a body bag over this...YET." 

Jensen rubbed Jared's cheek with his thumb and started up the rubbing of his head again, "And I'm sorry to lose my temper, but when it comes to you, babe," he sighed, looking into his lover's eyes, "we've talked about this, Jare, and you're not gonna change now and nobody wants you to...it's you and it's attractive and magnetic and charming and everyone around you thrives on it. NO ONE would ever want you to lose that because they all 'feed' off of it...including 'my' ass. But..." and Jensen held up his pointer finger to stress the 'but', "but, you need someone around to bring you back when you get lost in deep waters, someone who knows you that well and knows exactly when to stop you and pull you back...and that someone is 'happily' me." 

Jensen smiled and further remarked,"I love my job, which is putting my passionate talented and incredible lover back together when he tries to damage himself to make everybody else around him happy...and you 'know' anyone who doesn't treat you right throws me immediately into a fuckin' overload of red haze." 

Jared was looking at Jensen with wonder in his eyes, as he still to this day could not understand why fate, or God, or the laws of the universe had gifted him with this incredible man. "I love you so much, Jen...I have no idea why I'm so lucky, because I know I don't deserve it, but God..." 

Jensen interjected, "Again...shut....up. You've saved me many of times, Jare, you have always been my rescuer when I needed it, so let's just both be in love and grateful and not go down anymore 'I don't deserve you' roads." 

"Fuck me." Jared suddenly growled in a deep inviting voice that 'no one' knew he had except for Jensen. With that command, Jared had put both his hands on either side of Jensen's face and pulled him in for an aggressive hot wet kiss, full of suggestion and invitation. Jensen kissed him back, devouring his lover's incredible lips, shoving his tongue directly into Jared's waiting mouth without hesitation. 

'Oh my God, yes,' his body was screaming as every fiber of his being was fully intending on fucking his lover into the mattress, but somewhere in the rational part of Jensen's mind, he realized this was 'not' something that Jared's condition was quite ready for...'fuck,' Jensen cursed mentally because he knew that Jared was doing it all over again and completely avoiding his own health to jump into sex. That was his Jared, leading with his passionate side and 'not' with rationale. 

'Fuck rationale,' Jensen's dick was saying as he continued to orally assault every centimeter of his lover's incredible mouth. Jared was not stopping and Jensen was 'not' having any luck slowing his reaction down, even after the logical side of his brain fired off warning bells. 

Dick's were swelling and Jared's hands had left Jensen's face to wander everywhere, kneading and rubbing his shoulders and back and everywhere he could touch. He made the stretch with his long arms to reach Jensen's ass and tried to push Jensen's pelvis down hard, at the same time grinding his dick up into Jensen's. 

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ," Jensen exclaimed loudly as he broke away from their lip and tongue lock when their cocks had touched through their pants. He tried to control his breathing, holding his face to the side of Jared's, as Jared continued to grind their pelvises together. His lover was a force to be reckoned with and Jensen really wasn't doing very well in the 'slowing things down' department as he hungrily attacked Jared's mouth again. 

'Jesus, I'm not gonna be able to stop,' Jensen realized, and Jared was practically begging for it, which wasn't helping. God, Jensen didn't wanna hurt him and he really thought that orgasm earlier would have sent his lover into dreamland, but this need came out of the middle of somewhere and it was taking over. Maybe it was the built up tension trying to burn itself out, or maybe they were both feeding off of Jensen's anger and protectiveness...whatever it was, it was fueling their fires. 

Jensen pulled back from the kiss to look at his lover closely. He saw the dilated pupils and intense 'need'...Jared was flushed and turned on and his eyes were begging Jensen to please not let some kind of over protective mother hen alarm stop Jensen from giving him what he needed. 

Jared's lips were kiss swollen and rosy, and his hands were back to kneading all over Jensen's body, then they were back to pulling him down for another tongue fucking session. Jensen participated wholeheartedly, feeling his dick harden and take over rubbing against Jared's, not waiting for any direction from his brain. Jared moaned and growled and Jensen responded with his appreciative groans at what Jared's sexy sounds always did to him. 

This was already at the point where there was no stopping, Jensen realized, so he took a minute to break the kiss and reach over to the nightstand. Jensen crawled his upper body over with his weight on his arms to open the bed stand drawer and grab some lube. Before he could get back to where he was, he felt his multi-talented lover's hands pull down his sweats and expose his hard and leaky cock. 

"Shit," he exclaimed as the older man felt the cooler air hit his most sensitive jewels. Jared was swiftly scooting over and downward to get right under Jensen and match his face up with Jensen's crotch. 'Oh God, this is about to fucking blow my...' and that was Jensen's last thought, as he was suddenly overtaken with the immense pleasure of Jared's wet hot mouth enveloping his engorged dick. 

"Ah...oh....uh...oh God," Jensen loudly panted and groaned, not being able to control himself as he was on the receiving end of Jared sucking and tonguing his dick over and over. Jensen wanted to push his dick in so bad, but he balanced himself on shaky arms as he could do 'nothing' other than freeze and try his hardest not to collapse on Jared or choke him. 

Jensen's hips wanted, no 'needed' to push so bad. This was fucking killing him. It felt so fucking incredible with his lover's talented mouth making it impossible to maintain any rational thought. Jared was right under him, directly sucking and Jensen was hellbent on not choking his lover, nor dropping all his weight on top of the younger man. 

'Jesus Christ,' Jensen thought, as he raced toward orgasm. 'Holy fucking Christ,' Jensen panicked, feeling himself beginning to take that ride to incredible heights much too fast and knowing if he got close enough he wouldn't be able to stop fucking his lover's mouth and cumming down his throat. 

"Baby," Jensen said in between his groaning and panting..."Baby," Jensen's hips were just barely pumping now, even though he'd specifically sent them the command 'not' to do that. "Babe, stop...you have to stop," Jensen reached down with one hand, leaving the other to balance himself and he carefully pulled his dick back from Jared's mouth as Jensen held his lover's cheek. 

Jensen was breathing heavily, still, panting like he'd just been sprinting, as he scooted downward to line his face up with Jared's. "It's..." Jensen was trying to catch his breath while explaining to a flushed and swollen lipped Jared why he stopped. "I can't stop, and I'm going to cum...you want me to fuck you, right?" 

That's all Jensen could get out in between trying to control his breathing. "Your mouth is just..." and Jensen rubbed his one free hand over his head and then down over his face, exhaling harshly to try and reduce the amount of testosterone rushing through his veins. 

Jensen stared at Jared's beautiful mouth while he waited for Jared to make up his mind. "I wanted to suck your cock the minute I saw you yesterday, been thinkin' about it all week," Jared confessed. "God, I wanted to suck you dry and have you cum in my mouth."   
Jensen replied, "Jesus, Jay, I'm gonna cum in a few seconds if you fucking don't shut up." Jensen placed his hand on his dick and closed his eyes in concentration. He really needed to slow his breathing and slow his libido the fuck down a bit. 

'God, this man does this shit to me and he doesn't even realize it,' Jensen thought as he seemed to gain a few ounces of control back over is dick. Jared smiled at Jensen's admission and he loved the fact that he could do that to Jensen. He wanted to suck the hell out of him and make him lose control, for sure. He decided he would save that for tomorrow. 

"Right now...fuck me, Jen....fuck me hard." Jared picked his poison and delivered it to his lover. Jensen immediately went into action and responded with, "by your command, love...prepare to be fucked into next week," and Jensen quickly flipped Jared over so that he had no warning and no defense at stopping him. He manhandled Jared's lean frame, pulling up Jared's pelvis until he was ass up and on his knees and elbows. 

'God, was a gorgeous view,' Jensen thought as Jared's beautiful ass was up and open for him, exactly where he wanted it and right for the taking. As soon as Jared caught himself and realized what had happened so quickly, he had a second of doubt that he really wanted to face Jensen, but then it happened and he felt Jensen's incredible tongue muscle licking and circling his hole. 

Now it was 'his' turn to groan and try to catch his breath in between the immense pleasure Jensen's tongue was giving him. Jensen knew this was an incredible turn on to them both and he loved being responsible for those reactive sounds from Jared that he was so addicted to hearing. 

The older man circled his tongue around Jared's sensitive outer ring, sparking the nerve endings there, knowing full well it was shooting electric waves right to Jared's dick. He took a few more seconds to glide his hot tongue just inside the outer ring, further inciting the little pucker to accept the stimulating intrusion and relax. Jared was lost in sensation, experiencing awakening sensations that were flooding his system. They hadn't done this in awhile and his body was loving it. 

Jensen shoved his tongue straight into the hole, using his powerful tongue muscle to stiffly fuck Jared's ass. In and out, harder and as deep as he could get, he kept going. Jared was pushing back and moaning loudly, grinding his ass and begging for that feeling to never stop. Jensen was quite pleased at the reaction from his lover. He was going to make Jared cum hard, and this was just the beginning of that ride.

Jared had begged him for it, and he wasn't about to let him down. The older man wiggled his tongue deep inside his tunnel and Jared went wild, "aaaahhh...baby, oh God....aaahh," Jared had no idea how vocal he had become and his ass had it's own agenda as it pushed backward for more stimulation. 

The younger man looked back and tried to see his lover, intensifying the effect of what Jensen was doing to him. He could see his face pushed in between his own ass cheeks and it totally set off fireworks. Jared's dick was leaking and he was basically fucking back against Jensen's tongue and his dick fucking the soft bedding below him. 

He needed to cum...'oh God, please,' Jared only thought in his mind because he couldn't even beg properly since the speech center of his brain had stopped working. He needed to cum NOW. Jared's moaning became louder and more desperate and Jensen was 'very' aware that it indicated his lover needed release. 

He wasn't about to turn this into a prolonged edging or lengthy holding off session. The kid had already been sent over the edge for 'one' extreme orgasm earlier and he was well on his way to another, exhausted as he was. Jared needed it and he needed it 'now'. 

Jensen proceeded to flip the younger man over on his back and Jared did not even stop moaning and pumping his hips. Jensen was very muscular and strong, but so was Jared...either one of them could manhandle the other when they wanted to. They were evenly matched in muscle and it was no challenge for Jensen to flip his younger lover over, especially with the added adrenaline pumping through his veins.

'Jesus,' Jensen thought as he saw Jared's dark red and leaky cock. It was so hard the skin was taught and it was standing up at attention just begging to shoot it's load. As he lifted Jared's long legs over his shoulders and lifted Jared's hips higher, Jensen grabbed the nearby lube and squirt a gob onto his own anxious dick. 

He dropped the tube and used his hand to spread the lube all over the head of his dick, moaning at the feeling and at what he was about to feel when he breached Jared's incredibly tight hole. 

Jensen had to remind himself as energetic and engaged as Jared may seem, the man was still over exhausted and not firing completely on all cylinders so he couldn't communicate exactly how he normally would. Just as he was thinking this, Jensen heard his lover prove him wrong, "Fuck me...yes...I need to feel you," Jared growled that command, in case there was any question at what he needed his lover to do.

Jensen reversed his thinking and decided that his lover knew 'exactly' what he wanted and goddammit he needed to get in there and just fuck him. Jensen pushed his way past the first ring, slowly, trying very hard to control his breathing as he slowly entered the most incredibly tight space. 

"YES...mmmhmm...oh God," Jared grabbed onto Jensen's hips with both hands and pulled him to keep him pushing in more. It was filling him and it was Heaven. He was breathing through the initial pressure of being filled by his lover's engorged dick, and he could feel his prostate gland practically spasming and begging to be touched. 

Jensen wasn't taking longer than normal to get all the way in, but it sure felt to Jared like he was waaayyyy too slow. He wanted it so bad. His hips were grinding down, desperately trying to ease Jensen in faster, his hands gripped hard on Jensen's hip bones. 

"Fuck," Jared yelled, frustrated beyond belief as his heightened arousal was on overload. He decided to try begging,"Jensen, please...I know, you're trying to...I know...please push harder," Jared was shamelessly begging Jensen to go faster and start fucking him. 

Jensen wasn't about to do something stupid and cause a tear in the inside lining of Jared's rectum or bruise him so he couldn't sit or walk, plus he knew this kid was 'not' in a state to think of all that because he was over tired and simply riding on emotion and passion in the moment. 

Still, Jensen tried to push in a bit faster to at least get in there sooner and start giving it to Jared. 'God, it's so tight and hot,' Jensen was breathing faster and groaning at every movement from his lover below him, holding back from thrusting violently and fucking everything up. He pushed and pushed slowly but steadily and 'finally' he was in to the hilt. Jensen was trying not to cum before Jared and trying not to jackhammer his lover's ass just yet. He pulled back and pushed in again slowly for a few times, letting the passageway get used to him, letting the lube spread and do it's work. 

Jared was moaning high pitched appreciative moans now, sounding like he was in completely enraptured with wonder with Jensen's cock inside him. Jensen began pumping into Jared faster, increasing his speed. Jared's moaning got louder and it matched the rhythm of Jensen's pumping into him. 

The older man knew his self control was reaching it's limit, because the pleasure of Jared's tight heat squeezing his dick was too much. He was gonna lose it soon. 'God, please don't let me hurt him,' Jensen's protective streak tried with all it's might to communicate to his dick and his body to keep him from pounding into Jared too hard. 

He bent over and kissed Jared with passionate abandon. Both men licked and sucked each other's tongues and bottom lips and slid their tongues all around the inside of their mouth's, making it even hotter to fuck and have their tongues fucking at the same time. 

Jared could taste himself on Jensen's tongue and it reminded him of what his lover had been doing earlier. This turned him on even more and he groaned loudly, pushing his dick up against Jensen's abdomen and grinding his channel down on Jensen's dick. 

Jared slid his mouth to the side of Jensen's because he couldn't hold it in anymore and he practically screamed out, "Oooh....Oh, God....Jensen, fuck me....oh God, yes...make me cum...please...make me cum...oh God, don't stop." And Jensen was watching his lover's face express all that he was begging for, he was sweating and flushed red and his eyes and expression was one of desperation all mixed with pleasure and anxiety and tense anticipation. 

"Jesus," Jensen exclaimed, knowing he was fucking close, watching his lover's expressive face. Jensen rose up on his knees, holding Jared's legs by his thighs and shouted, "Fucking cum baby," as he increased his speed and pushed harder into his lover's ass. Jensen positioned his dick to hit on that prostate that he knew was pleading to be touched. 

He must have hit his target because Jared screamed louder then, his body curling up and coming off the bed with his hands gripping the bed covers, "Aaaaaahhh....aaaaahhhh.......fuck thats it...oh fuck, Jensen, oh fuck...please don't stop." 

Jensen was mesmerized watching his lover react this way, screaming in absolute pleasure and he kept pounding, pushing harder and harder into Jared. His cock was no longer able to wait and he was rushing toward orgasm. "Fuck," Jensen realized he was about cum and he told his lover, "I'm not gonna stop, baby...fuckin' cum...show it to me, fuckin' cum Jay."

Pumping hard and increasing his speed on that prostate, Jensen placed his hand on Jared's dick and he pumped it, "CUM...Jared, cum hard...RIGHT NOW." And with that order, Jared pushed up his hips and threw his head back and screamed,"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh," squirting cum all over the place, completely lost in ultimate pleasure, his body letting go of all his pent up stress and tension. 

Jensen saw it all and with his dick caught in a clamped down vice, he tightened up and uncontrollably screamed because it was just too fucking good and he came in a deeper growl, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh," jerking roughly into his lover, pushing hard with each gripping spasm that attacked him. 

The older man was pouring his load into Jared and had no finesse or control as he came so hard he lost his sense of where he was for a few seconds. God, it was incredible. As Jensen came down, he shook with the magnitude of his orgasm and realized somewhere in between Jared's screaming and his screaming he had moved his tight grip from his lover's spasming dick to grip Jared's hips hard. 

As he tried to gain his wits about him and catch his breath, Jensen noticed both is white knuckled hands still making bruising marks on his beautiful lover's hips. 'Dammit,' Jensen looked at his hands but couldn't seem to remove them yet. His body was stuck. He couldn't move from his position, still upright but arms and legs shaking with the adrenaline and strength of his orgasm. 

He managed to look up to his love's face and saw the post orgasmic angelic satisfied peace. Just seconds before, that face had been red and sweating and filled with anguish and desperation and emotion as Jared had been tensing up on the brink of orgasm. 'Wow...I did that,' Jensen smiled at his handiwork. 

Of course, he was sure he had some kind of post orgasmic look on his own face too, though not as beautiful as Jared's. Jensen found himself smiling even more as he realized his love was still breathing hard and also trying to come down. He eyes were closed, though, and he seemed unaware of his surroundings just yet. 

Jensen moved forward and lowered himself barely having the strength from his shaky arms to gently lie on top of Jared. He blanketed his lover with his warmth and watched his face from above as Jensen used his right hand to remove the wayward strands of hair off Jared's sweaty forehead. 

Jensen couldn't resist lowering his face to kiss the younger man gently. He kissed Jared on his smooth lips, sweetly gliding back and forth until he finally coaxed a lazy response from his lover. Jared sighed a heavenly sound and moved his lips lightly against Jensen's in return. The kiss was gentle and soothing and meant to simply revel in each other's presence.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Jared's hands slowly slid up from the bed and around Jensen's back, his eyes still closed. His legs lazily slid up and surrounded Jensen's ass and legs and his feet slid up and down the older man's legs. It was like a cat being petted and luxuriously rubbing against his master with affection. 

Jared was snuggling and spider monkeying him, Jensen realized. This was his very own post orgasmic super affectionate and completely limber and compliant lover. Jensen smiled thinking about the cuteness of it all. His dick was still happily warm and comfortable inside Jared and he thought he would push up and experiment. 

Just like that, Jensen pushed his softening cock up into the hot lubed up channel and the over sensitivity immediately sent ticklish sparks throughout all his nerve endings. Jared moaned simultaneously and then he smiled, without opening his eyes. "Mmmmmmm, you could sleep in there if you wanted to," Jared said with a giggle. 

Jensen couldn't stop smiling down at the sight of his lover all dopey, as he learned his lesson not to play with his sensitive cock anymore and gently pulled out. Jared wouldn't let go of him, so Jensen had to rub his lover's arms, his chest and his shoulders in comfort for a bit as he gently explained that he needed to get up and get them cleaned off. Jared moaned and gave him a brilliant lower lip pout, without opening his eyes. 

When Jensen saw this, he couldn't believe the damn pout worked on him even withOUT the frickin' puppy dog eyes. Sighing to himself, he admitted Jared's many expressions were pretty much what he relied upon, daily, for his entertainment and enjoyment. 

"Babe, we're sticky...I'll be right back." Jensen broke free of Jared's spider monkey leg lock and got off the bed to retrieve a hot wash cloth from the bathroom. As he returned, he noticed Jared forcing his heavy eyelids open to focus on his lover and the hot rag. 

He smiled peacefully and offered to Jensen, "I think I need a shower." Jensen smiled at the fact that Jared didn't even realize he wasn't able to even get up, much less stand in the shower. Jensen could see the bags and dark circles under Jared's eyes even more prominent now and he also noticed the younger man was 'not' moving around too well. 

"I think you're tired," Jensen offered, as he rubbed the hot cloth over the younger man's chest and stomach to clean off his cum from earlier. Jensen then proceeded to push the hot cloth up between Jared's butt cheeks, placing the heat against his hole for a minute. 

It was a soothing feeling in case someone's rectal area was sore from sex. Jared moaned in appreciation, feeling his pucker muscle relax from the warmth. Jensen wiped up the cum and lube that had slipped out of Jared so that he didn't have to sleep with a goopy backside. 

He went back to the bathroom and rinsed the wash rag again with more hot water and wiped himself off and his dick. He hissed because his dick was still sensitive cumming so hard just awhile ago. 

After Jensen dropped the rag in the hamper, he came back to the bed and looked at the alarm clock. "It's 4 o'clock, babe," he shared with his lover. Jared sluggishly opened his eyes that had fallen closed and replied with an intelligent, "Huh?" 

Jensen chuckled and he couldn't resist climbing back onto the bed and covering his lover again, kissing his swollen and beautiful lips. Jared moaned softly, loving being touched by Jensen and relishing the loving gestures his Jensen always showered him with. Jensen thought they would be hungry by about 6, but he wasn't sure if the younger man could maintain being up long enough to bbq. If he slept now, he most likely wouldn't get up until tomorrow. 

"I think maybe we'll forego the steak til tomorrow...that good with you?" Jensen waited for a response and when he received none from the heavily blinking man, he said, "Jare." Jensen watched him respond to him calling his name, as he turned his face more toward him and looked sleepily into the older man's green eyes. "Hi." Jared wasn't answering the question. 

"Uh...Jared, you with me?" Jensen was concerned that maybe he had broken his lover by working two hard orgasms out of him today. "Jay." He sternly called his name louder. That voice worked every time, though he hated to use it, Jensen thought, as Jared seemed to wake up enough to show partial coherency. 

Jensen smirked and repeated, "No bbq tonight, we're too tired...can I whip us up some grilled cheese?" Jared didn't even have to think about it and he looked instantly in favor of that suggestion, "God yes, that sounds wonderful," so Jensen told him to scoot up and sit against the head board and he'd be right back. 

He was hoping Jared would still be conscious when he finished making everything. 'It would only be 4 hours since we ate that huge brunch but after today's activities, Jared might be okay stuffing a light early dinner in before crashing,' Jensen went over in his mind. 

'This works out,' Jensen thought, 'if we went to sleep now, we wouldn't wake up until the middle of the night and now we can call the kids after we eat, then go to sleep for the whole night.' He was happy to quickly put together two grilled cheese sandwiches and grab two pre-made salads left by the housekeeper. 

Jensen returned to the bedroom within ten minutes and found his lover still awake and watching the third Indiana Jones movie. 'Well, I'm not sure if he's really watching,' Jensen thought to himself as he observed Jared propped up tall against the headrest and pillows. 

Jared's face was slack, his mouth hanging slightly open, tilted to the side. Jensen noticed the man hadn't even been aware that he had walked in and he went up closer to see if perhaps he'd been sleeping with is eyes half open. Jared looked up at him, then and smiled barely giving him a soft, "Hey," when he saw him. 

Jensen felt so bad, knowing how exhausted his lover was and how it was taking it's toll keeping him awake. If he could just get him fed, then call the kids to say an early goodnight, his Jared would fall asleep in his arms. 'That's the plan,' Jensen thought to himself, 'tomorrow he should be almost completely back to normal.' 

Jensen had brought in bed trays, which sat perfectly over a person's lap, so he placed one on Jared's legs and put two water bottles next to Jared's side of the bed. Jensen went over to the other side of the bed and situated himself to be propped up like Jared, then placed his own dinner in front of him. 

Together, they enjoyed the cheese sandwiches and salads, feeling wonderfully full and satisfied and satiated. Jared sighed heavily and laid his head back when he was finished and looked like the cat who had swallowed the canary. Jared needed to drink, too, and Jensen nudged his lover, telling him to grab those bottles and drink at least one. 

Jared sleepily followed to where his lover was pointing to and picked up one of the bottles and chugged it down. He was terribly thirsty and he hadn't even realized it. God, it was good. He was feeling so relaxed and everything was just amazing. 'Or maybe there was something in my food,' Jared thought. "I feel like I've smoked a couple joints and od'd on Nyquil," Jared said out loud, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

Jensen almost spit his own water at that comment from Jared. He laughed out loud at his lover's slurring words and his humorous comment. Jensen got up and took both trays back to the kitchen while Jared sat there and tried to figure out whether he was dreaming or not. He thought maybe he should go for a run later because it would wake him up, and then he remembered it was late and then he thought, 'maybe I should run now before it gets dark.' Funny, though, his body wasn't moving to respond. He dropped his hands and just sat there wondering when he was ever going to feel energetic again. 'I can't even get up to go work on the books. Fuck I can't even move, at 'all'.' 

The younger man barely noticed the movie playing and he realized his ears had started ringing. He didn't feel sick, or anything, but he couldn't get past the high pitched ringing and thought maybe if he were standing he'd probably pass out. 'Wierd,' Jared thought, as he leaned back in the same position and tried to get a handle on this new feeling. 'How the fuck does a person feel lightheaded while laying in bed?' Jared was frustratingly continuing to think of himself as useless in this condition. 

The confused look of concentration on Jared's face alarmed Jensen the second he walked back into the bedroom. He immediately went over to Jared's side of the bed and looked closely at the younger man. 

Jensen didn't like the paleness he was seeing and the dark circles were more prominent than earlier today. He placed a hand on Jared's cheek, sliding it up to his forehead to check his temperature. 'He feels warm, but not really feverish,' Jensen mentally decided. 'The fact that he let me do that and not roll his eyes tells me he ain't with it,' the older man decided. 

"Jare, are you feeling alright?" Jensen asked him a question and Jared took a moment to unscramble the message and send one back, "mmm....yeah, I think," which didn't sound too convincing to the older man as Jared didn't seem to be able to figure out how he was feeling, nor relay it to his lover. 

Jared lifted his head up to appear more alert, not really sure if it was working, but he was making the attempt anyway, "I think...my ears are just ringing...it's wierd." Jared still felt okay, otherwise, so he wanted to reassure Jensen, "I'm okay, it's just making me a little off." 

Jensen begged to differ about the 'a little off' thing but he didn't wanna kick the kid while he was down...basically, the younger man was running on fumes, Jensen guessed, and this had been an active day...more active than Jensen really had planned for his lover so soon. 

'He's crashing,' Jensen thought, so he told his lover, "I'm gonna grab the laptop and we'll talk to the kids, now, okay? You need to sleep, babe, I think your body's at the end of it's rope." Not waiting for any arguments or a response, Jensen high tailed it into the living room and grabbed the laptop from the coffee table and returned. 

Jensen set the machine in Jared's lap and opened it up. Jared moved his right hand up, barely having to move, knowing what buttons to push by heart and not having to move any other part of his body. The men waited for a few minutes, knowing their kids' tablet was signaling anyone close by that they were calling. 

Soon, Genevieve came into view and after exchanging greetings, she told them that she and Daneel had just gotten the kids home from their friend's birthday party. They were riled up with sugar and the men could hear them screaming and laughing, hyper as hell in the background. 

Genevieve went to round them up, after Jensen explained that Jared really needed to rest soon so they wanted to call them before he zonked out. Both their wives were well versed on what kind of schedules their celebrity husbands had and they knew how utterly exhausted they got, sometimes. The message was understood by Gen and she rushed to gather the little monsters. 

The kids all three came into view at the same time. They were sweaty and out of breath and slightly dirty with colorful frosting stuck on their faces. They looked happy. Jared and Jensen immediately started laughing as soon as they saw their kids. 

It was amazing what effect those little faces had on the two men. They all three competed to tell the story of the animal petting zoo, the pony rides and the bubble catching and the cookies they got to make, AND eat...little Shep made sure to stress that fact. JJ bragged that her cookie was pink and pretty. Thomas rolled his eyes and sighed like he'd heard about that pink cookie a million times. The two dad's laughed at all of their antics. Shep wasn't really adding to the conversation but just cheering on the other two older ones...then he would chime in and add his own comment once in awhile. 

They were so different from each other, their little personalities shaping themselves, yet still so bonded. Jared and Jenson loved how close they were...and now they would be adding two more to the bunch. What a brood they were gonna have by next year. 

Jared yawned hugely, not meaning to, and then he was overtaken with another yawn right after the first one. "I'm sorry," he excused himself, but all the kids asked if their daddy was sleepy? When Jared didn't answer, Jensen figured he was losing him. He answered for him, "Yeah, daddy's super super tired today and he really needs to sleep extra tonight. That's why we called you early, munchkins...I'm so glad you had fun today." 

The kids all kissed the screen and Shep wound up leaving a big smudge of blue frosting and spit on the screen. An expletive came from off screen in Daneel's voice, "uuugh, yuck, guys," but followed with a snicker from the kids. Jensen giggled to himself, thinking his ocd clean freak friend wasn't gonna enjoy cleaning that off of there. 

When she came onto screen, Jensen asked Daneel how she was feeling and if they were all okay. Daneel assured him everything was great and they were enjoying being together. They were going to breakfast with grandparents in the morning and then all going to swim and have a family bbq, so the kids were going to be very busy and tired out by the end of the weekend. 

Jensen appreciated her so much and her attitude and support in this whole thing. It was because of her and Gen that they were able to keep their very successful careers and have beautiful families at the same time. The fact that both women were close to each other, too, was a huge plus.

Everybody hung up and Jared managed to smile and wave bye to the kids before the connection closed. Jensen picked the laptop up and moved it over to his nightstand. He turned back over to Jared and it concerned him how out of it he seemed. Jensen got up on his knees and started to help Jared slide down in a more comfortable laying down position. 

Jared was very compliant and went with the manhandling Jensen had to perform, since he wasn't really capable of moving much on his own. God, he felt paralyzed. His lover was gently moving him around and making sure he was comfortably fluffed and covered and he managed a very weak and sleepy "I'm sorry" because he felt guilty for being utterly useless. 

Jensen ignored the apology, realizing the poor man didn't even know what he was doing right now. He was concerned. He'd seen Jared like this twice, once last year and then again yesterday. But now...after fluids and calories in him, he hoped all that was missing now was to fix the sleep deprivation that had accumulated over the last five days. 

Jensen cut the lights off. Even though there was still a bit of light coming from outside, it wouldn't be long until darkness came. He knew he could sleep now too. Cumming twice today was just, 'God', Jensen thought, and he knew if he felt fatigued he could imagine what that had done to Jared. 

'Okay, here we go,' Jensen thought as he slid into the big bed and went right over to Jared's side. "You okay?" He asked after he latched onto the younger man and gently rubbed his hand over Jared's chest with soothing circles. Jared's eyes were hollow and blinking heavily as he focused on his lover and enjoyed his attention. "Do you want to roll over and claim your favorite spot?" Jensen was suggesting that because he never got an answer to his first question. 

The younger man slowly rolled over on his side to face Jensen but didn't quite have the muster to get all the way onto Jensen's shoulder so he stopped with his face laying on the pillow next to Jensen's shoulder and yawned widely. Jared melted the older man's heart as he closed his eyes and whispered, "Anywhere you are is my favorite spot." Jensen felt his eyes sting with unshed tears, but managed to hold them back. 'God, what this man does this to me,' he sighed. 

They both fell fast asleep, the older man's last thought was how they were naked and going to be freezing if they had to get up and pee without socks. 'Fuck,' he was too tired to worry about it right now. 

They slept like the dead. They were too tired to even snore. Jensen woke while it was still dark and had to pee. Sure enough, he froze is ass off padding on bare feet to the dresser first to grab a pair of socks and put them on...then he traipsed hurriedly to the bathroom in all his naked glory to take care of business. 

He washed his hands and hurried back to the bed, appreciating that the covers hadn't lost any of his body heat. 'Dammit,' Jensen mentally swore, as he noticed that the covers had slipped down too low off of Jared's body and the younger man was shivering. Jensen jumped up and grabbed a second pair of socks and put them on his unconscious lover before getting back into bed. 

Jensen pulled with all his strength on Jared's shoulder to get him to roll over and positioned the younger man on his chest best he could. He then had access to get his arms around Jared and warm him up, while pulling up all the thick bedding. The younger man's skin was cold. Jensen built a warm cocoon as best he could, and rubbed Jared's back and arms, kissed him on the top of his head and hugged him tightly. 

Jared soon stopped shivering and was deeply relaxed. Jensen fell back asleep holding the love of his life, definitely in his happy place for the next few hours. The older man woke first to the tickling of Jared's hair on his nose. Upon sleepily opening his eyes, he looked down and saw that his love had fully moved over in his sleep to do a Koala bear hold on him. 

Jared's long arms and legs were wound around Jensen as far as they could reach, his upper torso laying on him, and the younger man's head was now right under Jensen's chin. That explained the wild pieces of Jared's hair that were softly touching his face. 

Jensen tightened his grip and kissed his lover on the top of the head. This was about the most peaceful place he could ever imagine, waking up holding Jared like this. No sounds and no interruptions. 'This is true peace,' Jensen thought. He did think to himself that Jared's forehead had felt on the warmer side when he kissed him, but it didn't occur to him there might be a fever brewing.

The older man looked over toward the alarm clock and noticed it was 10:30A.M. "Holy Fuck," he said out loud. 'Damn,' Jensen swore mentally as he hadn't meant to be loud and wake his lover. This was the second time in a row Jensen had slept way longer than he expected. He guessed he had been so focused on Jared that he hadn't realized how tired he, himself, had been. 

Jensen's body needed to stretch and move around, definitely, after laying in bed that many hours. He thought about trying to slip free of Jared's grip and get up but his fear at waking the snuggly spider monkey laying on him kept him from moving just yet. 

Jensen laid there for another half hour to fully enjoy the hold he was in before finally deciding he could wait no longer to get up. He rolled a bit to the right and took his lover with him, gently coaxing the younger man to lay on his back. Jared's legs and arms slid off the older man and he wound up on his back, with his head facing away from Jensen. 

Even though the morning light was filtering in the window, it apparently wasn't enough to disturb the resting younger man. Jensen hit the shower and it felt great to stand under the hot steamy water for awhile. When he got out of the bathroom, wearing his robe, he saw that his lover had not moved from his position and Jensen smiled at the whirlwind of hair that laid in disarray around the younger man's head. 

Jared needed this rest so bad. Jensen was going to make sure he didn't wake him up early today and let him naturally come out of his coma. Just to make himself feel better about things, though, he approached the other side of the bed and gently touched his hand to Jared's forehead again. Right before succumbing to sleep the night before, he remembered his lover having an odd ringing in his ears and feeling a bit 'off'. Even though Jared had needed to catch up on sleep, 18 hours without getting up was a bit of a stretch. 

Jensen decided his morning's Utopia feeling was over because his lover now felt really hot to the touch. The older man was immediately concerned and used both hands to pull back the sheet to see a slightly red and feverish looking neck and chest. "Fuck," Jensen said out loud. 'This is not good,' he thought. 

Jensen weighed his options for a minute, deciding whether to wake Jared and see if anything hurt or if he was sick to his stomach...on the other hand, it would be best to let him sleep off whatever bug or condition he was in...Jensen was going to have a hard time being patient, no matter what. This was an unwanted complication at his Jared getting back to complete health before Tuesday. 

The younger man was sleeping so deeply, Jensen decided to try to lower his temperature the old fashioned way, for now, and see if he got anywhere. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a clean hand towel, rinsing it with cold water and wringing it out. Returning to the bed, he very gently placed the hand towel over Jared's neck and upper chest. 

He trotted back to the bathroom and did the same with a wash rag, then placed that one on the younger man's forehead. Jensen grabbed some Tylenol from the medicine cabinet and set it by the bedside, just to be ready when his lover woke up. 

Jared wasn't stirring, so Jensen thought maybe whatever this was might be temporary and going to let up instead of manifesting into puking or hacking up a lung. 'One could hope,' Jensen thought, as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a pre-made protein shake out of the fridge. He was thinking he could at least get some coffee and energy into his system so he would be more useful to a possibly sick partner. 

'I can't believe this is happening,' Jensen thought. 'How many hits does the kid have to take?' 

Jared was shivering. 'What the fuck is on me,' he thought, as he frustratingly tried to pull warm covers over himself and then realized there were damp things laying on him. He fucking 'hated' feeling this lethargic and was immediately pissed off that something wet had the nerve to invade his heat, interfering between his skin and the blankets. 

As Jared was confusedly trying to wake and make sense of this frustrating sensation, Jensen approached him and tried to calm him down. "Jay, it's me...you're okay." Jared heard the voice of his lover and calmed, but he tried to pull the warm blankets tighter around his head and upper body, not understanding that he was still sporting the wet towel and rag. 

Jensen reached under the cocoon and pulled the wet items out, trying to assist the younger man in his quest. He rubbed Jared's back, through his covers, and tried to soothe him more, waiting to see if he was going to wake up completely. The younger man was laying on his side, facing Jensen, who was sitting on the side of the bed. He kept rubbing his lover's back since it seemed to soothe Jared. The kid was still shivering slightly. 

Jensen worried about the temperature and placed his hand on the younger man's forehead again. It seemed the cool rag had brought his temp down a bit. He was still too warm, but not burning hot like before. 'That's not enough,' Jensen thought, 'he really needs some Tylenol.'

"Jare...can you tell me how you feel?" Jensen was hoping Jared was awake and maybe just resting with his eyes shut. He wanted to get some painkiller down him and assess what was going on with his lover. He kept his hand on Jared's shoulder, using his free hand to gently wipe the stray hair out of the younger man's face. 

Jared felt like shit. He was also pissed that he felt like shit, as he thought, 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' The younger man didn't feel like opening his eyes, he felt a pressure between his ears and he had 'no' energy, at all. 'Goddammit,' he was cursing silently. He noticed his ears were still ringing loudly. His ears hurt, but he couldn't decide if it was one of them or both. Jared sighed loudly. 

Jensen knew he must be awake, after witnessing that sigh and he realized Jared was cranky and frustrated and must be feeling shitty. 'Definitely sick,' he thought. Jensen waited for a minute to see if the younger man would talk to him. He watched his lover struggle to open his eyes to slits, not quite halfway, then furrow his brow and moan in misery. 'Oh, no,' Jensen thought with sympathy. 

"Baby?" Jensen thought to get a description from Jared as to what he was feeling. "Baby, can you please tell me how you feel? I've got some Tylenol here too, if you can get it down. You've got a temp going right now." Jensen rubbed his lover's back again, providing any comfort he could, to whatever misery Jared was feeling. 

Moaning, Jared tried to cooperate and respond without aggravating his throbbing head and ears, "...mmmmhm just...," since that didn't seem to come out like he wanted, he tried again,"...I'm not...my ears hurt and my head is ringing, it's...," and Jared cut off at that explanation because he wasn't getting out all the words he was intending. 

He furrowed his brow even more and tried to concentrate on giving Jensen a clearer answer. He felt very comforted at Jensen rubbing his back...it felt so good to be cherished like that, but he wished he could jump up and talk and chatter away like he wanted to. 

"So, your ears are hurting?" Jensen thought he would clarify the bits of information his sick lover had tried to convey. Jared nodded his head up and down, sluggishly, "mmmhmmm." Jensen thought this wasn't good because if he had an infection, he would need to get him to the hospital for antibiotics. "Okay, your ears are ringing AND hurting," he confirmed with Jared who nodded silently. 

"And what about your stomach, do you feel sick?" Jared shook his head 'no' at that, but he didn't really elaborate that he felt incredibly dizzy when he moved his head, which was totally odd for a man laying in bed. He squinted his eyes shut and stilled his movement, taking some deep breaths, reacting to the onslaught of vertigo.

Jensen witnessed this and further asked, "Are you dizzy, Babe?" Jared couldn't answer, but he wanted to. After a few seconds, he forced himself to simply say "yyyeesssss," which came out as a high pitched whiney moan. His lover understood that, though, and immediately sympathized. 

"Okay, baby, ssshhhh," Jensen rubbed his back a few more times and he bent over and kissed the younger man on his warm forehead. "Baby, just rest. I'm going to see if I can get a house call on this one. You might need antibiotics." 

Jensen thought, 'the last thing he needs is to be upright and dragged into a car and walked 'anywhere'...shit.' The older man had thought of the doctor that responded on set, from time to time, when there were illnesses or injuries, and he seriously hoped he could get him to respond to their house on a Sunday. 

Jensen called the studio assistant, who was always on call over the weekends, and she assured Jensen she would send the doctor to them. Jensen waited 15 minutes and the doctor called him back. He explained the symptoms and went through Jared's recent history to make sure the physician had a complete picture of what might be wrong. 

Jensen was very relieved when the doctor told him he would be on the way and should see him within 30 minutes. He told the older man it sounded like an inner ear infection, from the dizziness, and said hopefully it was because he could clear that up quickly with antibiotics. Either way, he would happily make the house call, but if it wasn't something he could identify on scene, they would have to transport him to the emergency room to use the hospital's lab and equipment. 

Jensen hung up and went over to his lover to softly tell him, "The doctor's on the way, okay? Just hang in there, love." Jared gave a slight moan and Jensen figured that was his way of responding to him, even though he probably didn't feel like it. 

Jensen sighed and kissed the sick man on the forehead again, because he just had to and he gently continued to rub his back. He prayed it was comforting and not irritating to his sick lover. He also prayed they didn't have to cart the poor kid to the ER like this. 

Jared seemed to be zoning out and actually slipping into sleep for the moment, so Jensen went to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. 'God, it's good,' he thought, as he sucked on the magic juice. 'Wish my lover was enjoying it too,' Jensen had a weak few seconds of feeling sorry for his lover...and maybe for himself too. 

Sooner than Jensen expected, he heard the doorbell ring and went to let the doctor in. He was so grateful the guy had responded on a weekend that he shook the man's hand and thanked him profusely. The doctor assured him this was what he was on call for and not to think twice about it. 

Jensen led him to their bedroom and walked the doctor over to his lover's side of the bed. Jared had not moved. He was still huddled with the covers around him and laying on his side. He appeared to be sleeping, but the furrowed brow indicated it was a disturbed attempt at it. 

The doctor didn't hesitate to lean over and tell Jared, "Hello Jared, I'm Doctor Heller. Do you remember me from a long time ago when you were sick in the trailer on set?" There was no answer to that. "I'm just going to poke and prod you a bit but I won't ask you to move too much, okay?" Jared didn't answer but nodded very slightly in the affirmative. The doctor took that as acknowledgement and continued with his examination of the patient. 

Even though Jensen had explained Jared's condition to him over the phone, it was common practice to hear it from the patient. The doctor could see his patient wasn't feeling well, but he proceeded to ask him to tell him how he was feeling, "Jared, can you describe where you hurt?" The younger man was slow to answer, but he seemed to be aware that he needed to force himself to help the doctor diagnose him by responding. 

In a very soft and drawn out way, Jared answered, "Both my ears hurt...mmmm...'nd my head...kind of, more ears, though." The doctor focused intently on Jared's demeanor and listened to his attempted description, while he placed a thermometer in his ear. He noticed the young man was shivering, though it was very subtle. "Jared, do you feel cold?" 

"Thnk..kind of," Jared struggled to communicate that detailed and coherent answer. The damn thermometer touched his ear and made him shiver more. The thermometer was fast and it beeped, showing the doctor a 102 fever. Though it wasn't overly high yet, it would continue to rise if this was an infection. 

"Jared, do you have any soreness in your stomach, abdomen, or anywhere other than your head?" Jared really wished the man would quit asking questions and just make it go away. Whatever it was, 'just make it go away,' he thought. "Noooooo," he answered, really not meaning to sound so whiney. 

Jared didn't realize the doctor hadn't excused his lover from the room yet, but he opened his eyes for just a second to search for him and see if he was there. Jensen saw this, as he had been watching the exam intently. He immediately recognized and understood his lover was miserable and he was silently begging Jensen to fix it and kick this man out. 

Jensen walked up to the side of the bed, next to the doctor, and lightly touched Jared's leg, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, he's almost done...just hang in there. It's almost done, babe." Jensen kept his hand on the younger man's leg as a comforting gesture and the doctor took that as his patient's consent that the older man could stay through the rest of the exam. 

The doctor smiled at the closeness of the two and also at the soothing effect the older man's presence had on his patient. He continued, "Jared, I'm going to look in your ears, real quick, okay?" No response, but a small nod. The doctor had to stand a bit to lean over his patient and reach the available ear that was not currently being laid on. 

He gently pulled back the makeshift 'hoodie' Jared had made with his covers and used his magnifier and light to look into Jared's left ear. The younger man shivered slightly again, at the touch to his ear. 'Why do their goddamned instruments always have to be freezing,' Jared vented silently. He cringed lightly, but the doctor and Jensen both felt it. "I'm sorry, Jared...I know this isn't comfortable right now." 

Jared immediately felt guilty for being such a grouchy bear about everything. The man was trying to help him, after all. He sighed at his own failure to verbalize that because he was too busy tightening the covers everywhere 'else' that he could, 'except' the damn side of his face that was exposed. 'Fuck, freezing here,' and 'fuck' that hurts, please stop,' Jared thought but was too dizzy and miserable to voice. 

The doctor pulled away from his ear and covered Jared's exposed head back up. The younger man was so appreciative until he was told the next thing that was going to happen, "Jared, I'm sorry, but I need to see that second ear, okay? Can you turn over?" At first, the younger man thought he misunderstood and then Jensen piped in, "Jare...dude, the doc's gonna fix you up, but you gotta let him see, okay?" 

Jared closed in on himself for a minute, thinking to shut out all the unpleasant ideas these two men where throwing at him. It was hurting. That ear was the worst of the two, and it was 'not' a favorable thought to go exposing it to the cool air, 'nor' to the damn doctor's tool. Plus, he was terrified that moving was gonna make him puke in front of them from the dizziness. 

Really, he just 'really' wanted to be left alone to die in peace. "MmmNooo," but even moaning negatively didn't seem to be scaring them off and he knew they wouldn't stop. "Jared, is that side hurting the most?" The doctor clued in and asked him. 

"Mmhmm, hurts 'lot more," he was really trying to be cooperative by answering and nodding simultaneously. Jared begged silently to 'please don't make me move' and hoped they would understand the message to just take his word for it.

In a flash, he felt hands on him, turning him in his covers to lay on his other side. Jensen helped the doctor after he told him that there was definitely an infection in the one ear, but he suspected the other one might be worse. He needed to make sure in order to get the correct medicine that would kick it's butt. 

Jared groaned in misery and squinted his eyelids tightly to control the dizzy feeling that rolling over had caused. He breathed rapidly, after groaning, in order to try hard to control the feelings of vertigo. "It's okay, buddy, I got you...try and relax." Jensen was so sorry his lover had to go through this crap. When he was in the position to continue the exam, Jensen made sure he kept his hand rubbing Jared's leg to assure him he was there. 

"It's almost over, babe, you're almost done." Jensen didn't know if his encouragement was helping, at all, but his lover seemed to be calming down. The doctor raised up and began to look into Jared's ear the same way he had the other one. As he pulled back the blanket and stuck the instrument into Jared's ear, the younger man shrank away from it more into the pillow and cringed, "mmmno...ow, ow, ow....," he hissed in pain, "oooww," as the doctor tried to examine his ear as gently as possible. 

It felt like the man was sticking an ice pick in his ear and it was trying to stab his brain. He shrank away from the feeling and it still persisted. "Mmmmm," Jared couldn't stop the high pitched moan. When Jared reacted in pain, Jensen used all his self control to keep from pulling the doctor back and punching him. He loved this man so much, it killed him inside to see him go through any pain. He was glad he controlled himself because the doctor was very nice and trying to be helpful. 

Then the doctor backed off and exclaimed, "Whew, yeah that's a nasty one, Jared. I'm sorry I know that was uncomfortable. 'Uncomfortable?' Jared was contrite but at least only in his mind, 'if that's your idea of uncomfortable, let me just stab a fire poker into your ear drum and see what you think,' he thought. 

As Jensen continued to rub Jared's leg, he watched the doctor listen to Jared's heart and lungs. The stethoscope was a heat generating one that was meant to alleviate putting cold metal on a patient. It looked like it had a better effect on his lover than the cold instruments that had gone into his ears. The doctor seemed to be satisfied with what he heard, but he was stuck waiting on the deep breaths as Jared was slow to respond to his commands. 

Jensen appreciated the fact that the doctor was kind and pushed his stethoscope 'under' Jared's blankets instead of pulling them away and causing him to freeze more. He decided this was a cool doctor to have available to them on set and he could see why he'd been with the studio so long. He also wasn't cranky and seemed to enjoy his work. The man announced he needed to take Jared's blood pressure next. Unfortunately, that required uncovering Jared's right arm, as it was the available one. 

Jensen helped the doctor by pulling out Jared's right arm and his lover didn't even move. The doctor seemed to be a bit concerned at his readings, but he didn't share anything yet. He indicated for Jensen to help him roll Jared again to his back. Jensen was not really wanting to be a part of causing Jared anymore pain or dizziness. The doctor assured him it was important and needed to happen. 

Jensen rolled his lover over as gently as he could, keeping him wrapped in the covers. The doctor used a pen light to check Jared's pupils. Even through the squinting and with Jensen preventing him from pulling his face away, Jared managed to get through that part with minimal pain. He hated it, but it was quick. 

Then the doctor looked up his nostrils and had him open his mouth and say "aaaahh." His 'aaahh' was weak and airy and Jared really wondered what the hell all this had to do with his ears. He still wanted them to just STOP. He felt awful. Then he responded with a, "fucking what?" when the doctor unpleasantly announced that he needed to check his stomach and abdomen. 

The doctor looked at Jensen, at that point, knowing full well this was a lot for a person as sick as Jared to put up with. "If nothing is inflamed and I see no rashes on his skin or arms or chest, we're done," the doctor told Jensen. The older man sighed, "Okay," and he bent over Jared to get him uncovered. 

As Jared lay still, Jensen pulled the covers off his chest down to his stomach and cleared the way for the doctor to finish up. The younger man immediately started shaking from the absence of the warm blankets. The doctor hurried, as Jared's teeth were chattering and he was tensed up with his eyes tightly squeezed shut. He was freezing and tried not to moan like a wuss, but failed. 

The doctor found no swollen organs, blockages nor any rashes. He felt Jared's neck for swollen glands and found none. An inspection of Jared's arms only showed the healing sores on Jared's wrists that Jensen had told the doctor about. The doctor looked at Jared's fingernails closely, making a note that he had recovered from dehydration nicely and wasn't malnourished. The skin bounced back quickly on his forearms and it seemed to him that this man had been well taken care of, according to the condition he had been in 48 hours ago. 

The blankets were pulled back up and Jared immediately hugged them to himself, rolling back up into his cocoon, choosing his right side again to cover the most painful ear with as much pressure and heat as possible. "All done now," the doctor announced to both of them. Jensen inwardly sighed because he didn't think he could take watching Jared go through the torture anymore. The poor kid wanted to be left alone. 

The doctor rose up and went over to put his instruments back into his medical bag. He sat down on the foot of the bed and proceeded to scribble some notes on a pad. Jensen lingered with the patient and kissed him on his hot forehead while gently rubbing his shoulder in comfort, "I'll be right back, babe. Just rest now." 

The doctor finished his notes and stood up to talk to Jensen directly. "Okay, well this isn't just a small time ear infection; because it's on both sides and the one is so bad, I believe we're dealing with the inner ear also. That's nasty to a person's equilibrium and it's where his dizziness comes from. He looks good compared to what you explained about the past week and the condition you found him in on Friday. I mean I see no malnourishment and dehydration. The infection is something that can move in on us when we're weak. If he was running that low and had no nourishment and fluids all week, no sleep, it causes the immune system to become extremely low and viruses and bacteria can have a field day. Well, that's what happened. If he had a minor ear ache or maybe a cold virus or something that was minor and not obvious or apparent, it probably blew up and attacked his ear ducts without any immunity to fight it. It moved into the inner ear very quickly. Some people have no idea it's coming, so he may not have felt it or known before last night. But right now, it's ugly and it's running rampant." 

Jensen listened with deep concern for his lover. 'This was just one more thing to fucking kill the director for,' Jensen angrily thought,' and Jesus Christ I pounded him hard yesterday and dragged him into the tub and,' Jensen realized the doctor was still talking, "prescription for a strong antibiotic which should start killing the bacteria at first contact, helping to alleviate the pain within 24 hours. Usually, when the penicillin kicks in and attacks the bacteria, the inflammation starts shrinking right away. 

I'm giving you 800 milligram Ibuprofens for a couple days to reduce pain until the antibiotic starts killing the infection. Then you can just use the Tylenol if he still needs it after a couple days of the Ibuprofen."

Jensen nodded, understanding, "Thanks doc, where should I go get the meds from?" The doctor responded, "Oh no need, they're on their way here right now. I texted them to my PA and I'm having them delivered by my staff." Jensen's eyebrows raised up in surprise, "Oh, wow, thank you so much." He had no idea that was possible. The doctor apparently had been entering this order to his assistant while Jensen was talking to his suffering lover for a minute. 

"No problem. I figure it's better you don't have to leave him. I can see he relaxes when you're near him. Again, about the week he's had, I see a young man who has recovered well from what he went through, except for that infection. The only thing that was off was his blood pressure but it's probably high from the pain. I understand he's quite a runner with a healthy history so it really shouldn't be high for any other reasons. Let's take it again after he's well. I'll be somewhere on the studio grounds so I'll come by and check it when he's available." 

Jensen nodded and smiled gratefully, "I can't believe how fortunate we are, doc, thank you for the house call." "Not a problem, at all, I'm glad we didn't have to drag him to ER, since he's so uncomfortable," the doctor added. 

As the doctor walked toward the door, he turned back to Jensen, "Oh, do you guys have a heating pad?" Jensen thought about it, "I don't think so, do I need one?" The doctor said, "I have an unopened one in my car, let me grab it for you." 

Jensen wasn't sure yet what he was going to do with the heating pad, but he waited at the door for the doctor to return and instruct him on it. Handing him the box, the doctor told Jensen that placing a heating pad on the worst ear will alleviate some of the pain and he could even start that before the Ibuprofen pills got here. Jensen was again grateful for anything that would help his lover feel some relief. 

"Oh, and the dizziness should start to subside by tomorrow afternoon but it might be gradual and it might take two days to be significantly better, so just watch him when he's up. Patients can 'really' lose their sense of balance and get seriously hurt. Probably shouldn't be walking around without a spotter until he looks steady to you. He might be kinda queasy until it dies down, but try to keep pushing the fluids. It's necessary and it will help him." 

Jensen was nodding in understanding through all of the instructions. "Okay doc." The doctor told Jensen to call him if he had any questions or if Jared seemed worse, even after the medication started. And he stressed the fluids again, gatorade, water, juice, any kind at all to keep him hydrated. "He can dry out again very quickly with a fever and this medication burning up his fluids...so even if he's fighting them, try and keep them going. It's normal to feel sickly and not want to swallow anything, but he really needs to."

The doctor went to his car and took off. Jensen took the heating pad into the kitchen and pulled out the microwaveable pouch. He read the instructions and nuked the thing for the recommended 2 minutes. 'Wow,' he thought as he picked the thing up and dropped it. Hot, very hot. 

He reread the instructions and noticed it said 2 minutes and not 3. Sighing, Jensen thought that maybe the doc should have sent a certified nurse along with the meds since he'd failed at his first form of treatment for Jared. After waiting a few minutes, Jensen got a towel and used it to pick up and carry the heating pad back into the bedroom.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

His lover was still laying in the same position, huddled inside the covers, and looking quite miserable. 'Poor guy,' Jensen sighed, as he went over to the younger man's side of the bed, got down on his knees and used one hand to gently move the hair off his lover's face. Jared sleepily opened his eyes half way for his lover to assure him that he appreciated his tenderness and hated being such a drag. 

He loved Jensen so much, he just couldn't move...talking hurt, moving hurt and even breathing made him dizzy. 'Fuck, just keeping my eyes open makes the room spin,' Jared thought. He was a mess. "Mmm sorry," Jared weakly shared, trying to convey his misery at ruining their time together. "I can't...." Jensen interrupted his lover's weak apology because he couldn't stand his beautiful partner blaming himself for 'anything'. 

"Baby, no. Don't go there." Jensen rubbed his lover's head, trying to bring a bit of comfort by lightly rubbing his hand through Jared's hair. He tried to be soft enough not to push the covers off his lover's head, knowing that the warmth was helping Jared.

"Hey...I have something hot for you to lay under your ear, okay," Jensen said. He brought the hot pad up to Jared's face and wrapped the towel around it, so there would be a soft barrier between the pad and Jared's skin. His lover didn't move, so Jensen took it upon himself to very gently lift Jared's head up a couple inches off the pillow with one hand and slip the heating pad under his hurting ear with the other hand. 

Jared moaned a bit at the movement, but as Jensen softly lowered his head down onto the pad, Jared sighed in a breathy sound of relief. The heat was penetrating his aching ear drum and slowly relieving the edge off the terrible pain. The heat felt wonderful. His face was an expression of wondrous relief that Jensen could not look away from.

He loved this man so much and couldn't stand to see him in pain, "I'm so sorry you're hurting, baby. It's not fair, love," Jensen told him as he continued rubbing Jared's head and playing with his hair. Jensen added, "I love taking care of you, baby...we're gonna get you well, it's gonna get better, love." Just then, the doorbell rang, as Jared seemed to be melting into Jensen's touch and his voice. 

The older man could still see the pain lines on his lover's face, but they were definitely less defined now, more relaxed. The heating pad was working. 'Hopefully, those are the meds,' Jensen thought and got up to go get the door. Jared felt the older man leave, but he didn't have the strength to look up, nor to reopen his eyes at the moment. 

Jared was focusing intently on the heat seeping through the right side of his head. He was 'willing' it to penetrate and shrink the pain away. It wasn't totally successful, but it was definitely softening the sharpness of the pain. He laid there, still in misery, but knowing his lover would return soon with something that was going to provide relief. He thought he heard the doorbell, but maybe imagined it. 

Jensen grabbed the door and gratefully accepted the bag of medication. The older man headed for the kitchen and grabbed some purple gatorade out of the fridge and a straw. 'I might need the straw if I can't get him to sit up,' Jensen thought. He opened the pharmacy bag and pulled out the contents, measuring out dosages of the antibiotics and the Ibuprofen. He thought it was better to have something in Jared's stomach before he took all these meds, but he wasn't sure if Jared would be able to swallow much. 

Jensen grabbed a few crackers and hoped for the best. He knew Jared's stomach was okay, but the dizziness could be a bitch and make him feel too queasy to eat anything. He remembered all that the doctor had told him and he did say it would be late tomorrow before that horrible inner ear started to let up making Jared's head spin. 

He took the items with him and carried them back into the bedroom. Jensen went over to Jared's side of the bed and got down on his knees. He set the pills, crackers and glass of gatorade down and leaned forward to kiss Jared on the forehead. Jensen could feel the heat emanating from the younger man. 

As Jensen gently smoothed Jared's hair back and rubbed the younger man's head, he spoke softly to him, not wanting to enhance his pain or dizziness. "Jare," he called to his lover and Jensen watched Jared force his eyes open. "I know this is hard, but I need to get you upright so we can get your meds down, okay?" 

Jensen watched his love inhale deeply and give a valiant attempt at pulling his head up and then his shoulders, slipping his right elbow underneath to support himself, but as he was weakening from the instant dizziness, the older man rescued him and pulled him the rest of the way up. Once sitting upright, Jared panted through the dizziness, his eyes closed, trying very hard to stop the spinning. 

He hung onto Jensen with an iron grip of the older man's robe. Jensen had risen up to sit on the bed next to Jared and slipped his arm around the younger man's back. He wasn't planning on letting go for fear of Jared toppling over. "It's okay, just keep your eyes closed if you have to. I'm gonna have you eat a few crackers real quick, okay?" Jared meant to nod his head 'yes' but on the first slight nod he refrained because that was just 'not' a good idea. 

Jensen 'hated' making him do this. He could see the kid was suffering. He held onto his love and reached back with one hand to retrieve the crackers. Jared took them when Jensen touched them to his mouth. He didn't open his eyes, using his free hand to shove the crackers in and eat them. 

As soon as he could see Jared was about to swallow the last cracker, Jensen reached back and grabbed the pills, placing them into Jared's free hand. The younger man held onto the medication while Jensen grabbed the glass of gatorade. He didn't bother with the straw, at this point. 

He could see his lover was using all his strength to hold himself up and try to control the dizziness. His face really showed the pain lines now, so he knew Jared's ears must be throbbing badly. "Swallow all three of those, okay?" Jensen handed him the two antibiotics and the horse pill painkiller. He waited with the gatorade until Jared managed to get the pills in his mouth. 

Jared held out his hand for the glass and Jensen handed it to him, keeping his own hand on the drink for support. He could see Jared's hand was slightly shakey and the kid still kept his eyes closed, trying to shut out the dizziness. When the glass touched Jared's lips, he tilted the glass and sipped the sweet fluid. It was so good, Jared drank the first half of the glass fast. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was and it felt so good going down. 

Jared took a break to catch his breath. Jensen waited patiently in case his lover might want the rest of the drink. He hoped he would, since it had been a very long time since Jared had eaten or drank anything. He remembered what the doctor told him about keeping the fluids going for the sick man. 

Jared hadn't asked to get up and go to the bathroom yet, either, so that told Jensen that there weren't enough fluids going into the younger man. He gently pushed the glass into Jared's lips and was pleased to see his lover accept more of the drink and finish it off. Jared seemed suddenly overwhelmed with dizziness and let go of the glass, bent his legs up, and rested his forehead on his bent arm, which was resting on his knees. 

It was a miserable display of a hurting and sick person and Jensen hated to see it. He put the glass back on the night stand and turned back to his lover, wanting with all his heart to help him. Jared started shivering again and seemed unable to do anything other than rest his swimming head where it was and keep his grip on Jensen's shirt with his other hand. 'He's miserable,' Jensen thought sadly. 

"I'm so sorry, baby," Jensen soothed, rubbing gentle circles on Jared's back and resting his free hand on his head. Jensen began a very light massage on Jared's head, slowly moving his gentle kneading to the younger man's neck. Jared moaned appreciatively. It felt so good and it was distracting him from the throbbing in his ears and the hurricane in his head. 

Jensen continued this for a few minutes and then suggested maybe Jared should lay down so he could get warmer. His lover was still shaking and it bothered Jensen that he was cold and uncomfortable. He knew the Ibuprofen was going to help matters in the next 20 minutes, or so, by reducing the fever and some of the pain. 

Jensen used his hand that had been rubbing Jared's back to feel the heating pad. He noticed the heat had dissipated and that the device needed to be microwaved again. He didn't want to leave Jared alone at the moment so he waited until the younger man decided to lay back down. Jensen was afraid he might topple over and off the bed if he left him sitting up. Jared was 'not' steady, at all. 

The older man asked his lover, "You wanna lay back?" Jared nodded his head affirmatively without lifting his face up from it's current position, but he didn't quite move yet. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to move, and lifted up slowly to lay backwards. Jensen could feel his lover tighten his grip on his shirt even more, as his breathing increased. 

The younger man was extremely dizzy and Jensen got him laid back as fast as he could. As soon as Jared was settled on the pillows, Jensen told him, "I'm gonna get a shirt on you and some pajama bottoms, love, it'll help you keep warm." The older man didn't wait for an answer. He stepped over to the dresser and grabbed the clothes, then brought them back to dress his lover. 

Jared loosely cooperated, shivering when the covers had to come up in order to get the clothes on, but he was trying hard to help since he knew Jensen was trying to help him. The younger man forgot he had been naked through his whole examination and Jensen wasn't gonna bring that to his attention right now. 

They got a plain white t-shirt on him first and Jensen had managed that with his lover barely moving to assist the older man in shimmying it on. Jensen covered his lover's upper torso back up and only uncovered Jared's legs for a few seconds to get the soft pajama bottoms on. He slid them up and over Jared's hips, as the younger man lifted up. 

Jared did this without ever opening his eyes. All the movement had really sent his head spinning and he was trying bravely to keep it under control and not hurl the gatorade and pills all over the bed. He sighed heavily, feeling awful and frustrated. Jensen left him to take the heating pad back and nuke it for two more minutes. At the same time, he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and brought both items back. 

Jared was still in the same position on his back, afraid to flop over on his bad ear just yet, since his balance was tumbling. He kept the controlled breathing up, trying to get a handle on his equilibrium. His lover touched the cool bottle of water to his face and it shocked his eyes open just enough to see it.

"Hey," Jensen greeted him, "can you suck this down? I've got something for your ear." The younger man reached a shaky hand out from underneath the warm cocoon of covers and grabbed the bottle, which his thoughtful lover had already opened for him. Since he was propped up on multiple pillows, he only had to raise his head a few inches in order to swallow the liquid. The cold water felt wonderful and he eagerly drank it all down. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was.

Jensen watched his lover down the water and felt relieved that Jared was taking fluids with no problems. He placed the hot pad where it had been before and steadied it for Jared to turn over. Taking the empty bottle from his lover's hand, Jensen coaxed him to roll to his right side and get his ear on the hot pad. Jared sighed and melted into the heat, pushing his ear further into the pad. 

He was a bit twisted in the covers and Jensen saw him struggling to envelope himself under the blankets again and quickly helped him. 'Christ he's adorable when he's sick,' Jensen thought with a sigh.

Jensen decided to hover over the sick man for awhile to see if the Ibuprofen was kicking in. He figured it should be starting to work soon. He checked the bedside clock and made a note of the time. It was almost 1 o'clock now so he made a mental note to give Jared more antibiotics and Ibuprofen in 6 hours. Before he went to his side of the bed, the older man grabbed his own sweatpants and a t-shirt and donned them, getting rid of the robe. He went over to his side of the bed and propped himself up against the headboard, close to Jared's back. 

Jensen placed his hand on his lover's shoulder, gently offering comfort. He really wanted to get something like soup or toast into Jared's system, but he didn't dare offer that until the pain meds did some of their job. 

Jared wanted to turn over so bad and face his lover. He couldn't believe they had all this time off together and 'this' happened. He hated ruining their weekend. Even though he was weak and tired yesterday, it had been the best day getting to share it like they did. This sucked. Jared open his eyes slightly to test things out and the room immediately spun. He slammed them shut quickly and sighed. 

Jensen heard the younger man sigh and rubbed his hand over his back trying to soothe him. He figured Jared was fed up with being down and sick, but was frustrated at hurting too much to do anything about it. He knew his lover so well and realized the active young man was probably pissed beyond belief to have this happen. 

Jensen noticed he wasn't shivering anymore so that was a good thing. He continued to rub his back gently in a circular motion, hoping the pain meds would give Jared some relief soon. Jensen really needed to make a few phone calls, one of them to Eric, to further inform the man on Jared's condition. 

They couldn't just return to work on Tuesday without making some advance preparations for Jared to be less than his usual capable self. 'Maybe they can rearrange the scenes so Jared isn't on his feet much, at least that first day, Jensen thought, 'Of course, if Dean is coming with Mary to rescue from being tortured, then maybe it will work if Jared is still feeling dizzy.'

He hated to think that but since the nature of their business sometimes had to continue on even through illness and injuries, it just might have to be okay. Jensen was hoping this would let up sometime tomorrow. He couldn't stand it if Jared had to go to work feeling like shit. He also knew this had to be discussed in private because his lover would 'not' want to have anyone rearranging anything because of him. 

Jensen decided to wait to see how his lover responded to the Ibuprofen effects first, then go and take care of the necessary phone call. After that, he felt that he could use some exercise and vowed to use the dumbbells and treadmill in their spare room. Then, maybe he could get some food into Jared. 

Jared surprised Jensen when he suddenly inhaled deeply and rolled over to wind up wedged against the older man. He ended up snuggled up to Jensen's hip and curled his body up into the older man's leg. In the process of rolling, Jared had snagged the heating pad and brought it with him, so that it was now laying on top of his ear, covering his face. 

Jensen watched this happen and felt Jared's unexposed left hand grip his sweatpants tightly underneath. His lover's right hand had stayed firmly affixed over the pad so it could keep the heat pressing against his most painful ear.

Jensen couldn't help thinking about how Jared had to be the 'cutest' adult sick person on the face of the earth and vowed to share that with his lover as soon as he could. Jensen could already envision the bitch face he would get when he advised Jared of that. For now, he rubbed the younger man's head, something he never got tired of doing, and tried to gently soothe him without disrupting the heating pad. 

Jensen sat there a few minutes, continuing to play with Jared's hair and softly rub his head, occasionally sliding his hand down to lightly knead at the younger man's nape and neck. Jared seemed to be content, even though Jensen could not see how he was breathing with his face stuck into Jensen's hip. He wished he could see the younger man's face and whether the pain lines were lessening but the sick man didn't seem to be ready to move just yet. 

After a few more long minutes, Jensen could swear that Jared's breathing had evened out and he was no longer tensing so much next to him. The hand that had been gripping his pants was relaxing into a loose fist. Jensen didn't stop his comforting ministrations, but was encouraged at the appearance that Jared's pain might be subsiding a bit. 

He waited a few more seconds before deciding to slide his body down to face his lover, giving him a much better view and hands on position. Now that Jensen was facing Jared, he could see under the pad and assess the younger man's face. Jared was not scrunching his eyes, nor did his brow show the former furrowed painful look. 

"Babe, are you feeling less pain?" Jensen asked him softly, not wanting to jar the kid to open his eyes or aggravate his pain. Jared softly sighed and answered, "mmmhmmm." This made Jensen smile, 'Again, fuckin' cute,' he thought. 

He felt the younger man's forehead but didn't really take that to heart because the heating pad was still making his face appear much hotter than it would without it. Jared was appearing more comfortable and that meant the fever and pain had edged off, for now, thanks to that huge Ibuprofen. 

Jensen was further surprised and pleased when his sick lover all of a sudden shared with him, "it's better, thnk now." He sighed, moaning in further appreciation as the medication was only at the beginning and with each passing minute things were getting better and better. 'Thank you, God,' Jared was thinking, 'relief.' 

'Again,' Jensen thought, 'fucking cute.' He knew that his boy wasn't well, but Jared had a way of jumping to the optimistic outcome just because he was feeling a tiny bit better than he had been an hour before. Jensen loved that Jared was feeling some relief, but he knew the kid was still very sick. 'Thank God,' he thought, but he also realized that this would pose the challenge of keeping Jared from darting around dizzily and trying to do things before he was well. 

Painkillers can be deceiving and dealing with his stubborn wanting-to-be-well boy might be Jensen's next exhausting situation. Jensen chuckled softly to himself at his thoughts. He raised his left hand and smoothed back the younger man's hair because it just kept falling over his beautiful face, then he kissed him very lightly on his closed eyelids and lips. 

Jensen's hand moved down to rub the younger man's chest and ended up sliding to his back to rub in circular motions. He couldn't stop touching him, so he kept up the gestures, loving that Jared seemed to be melting into his touch. The younger man seemed to be finally opening his eyes, but was still fighting against some dizziness to do so. He was angry at being held back, as there was so much he could be doing right now. 

'Dammit,' Jared cursed mentally, as he opened his eyes and forced himself to try hard to focus on his lover's beautiful face. He found Jensen's striking green eyes looking right at him and tried to maintain that contact and connection, even though everything was still spinning. Jensen's face was moving around in his line of sight, but Jared was determined. 

His lover sweetly pulled his hand out from underneath his head and moved it forward to touch Jared on the head, while his other hand still rubbed Jared's back. The younger man felt so loved and safe and he wanted so bad to return all of his feelings and to make his lover the recipient of all his gratitude and devotion but 'dammit,' Jared was pissed that his vision was continually interfering with his view. 'Fuck, it's all swimming,' he thought as he fought the inclination to squeeze his lids shut and stop the spinning. 

Jared had to take it in pauses, closing his lids for a few seconds and then opening them off and on. Jensen was watching him suffer and push himself, feeling terrible that Jared was going through this. 'Kills me to watch him,' the older man thought. Jared looked down, further trying to stop the spinning enough to focus his vision. He sighed loudly. 'God, the pain is better, if I can just control the fucking spinning,' Jared was pissed he couldn't find any relief from it yet. 

Jensen couldn't stand it and just had to be closer to the younger man. He slid forward and rolled over his lover, taking Jared with him which pushed the younger man onto his back and he was now looking up at Jensen. The heating pad had been let go to fall away from Jared's ear and Jensen realized his lover hadn't even realized he'd let it go. 

This was excellent because it meant Jared's pain was much better, for the moment, and he was definitely feeling the effects of the Ibuprofen. Jensen looked down into the slightly more alert beautiful face of the most important person in the universe to him and he kissed him gently. He wasn't squishing Jared, maintaining the support of his own weight on his elbows. 

Jared slid his arms up around Jensen's waist and reveled in the feel of him and his body blanketing his own. He wished he could start something but the constant pressure and spinning of his field of vision was hugely distracting and keeping him off balance. 'How can you feel off balance laying down,' Jared asked himself, but that's what was happening. He continued to shut his eyes intermittently, trying to counter and resist the dizziness. 

Jensen missed very little when it came to Jared and he could see the kid was struggling to be well and trying hard to fight against his feeling like crap. "Hey." He got Jared's attention and was rewarded with the beautiful hazel orbs looking up to try and focus on him. He could see Jared's dizziness was bothering him. He could pretty much read 'everything' about Jared in his beautiful soulful eyes. "You okay?" 

This wasn't meant to be a stupid question, Jensen reminded himself, it was a way to get Jared to update him on how everything was feeling. Even though on pain medication, he wanted to hear from Jared what his personal assessment was. The kid seemed better but Jensen knew it was just the Ibuprofen, for now. He also knew what the doctor had told him. This would not go away before tomorrow and to keep his eye on the younger man for anything getting worse. 

Jared was at least able to communicate now and he was so grateful for that. Jensen was watching him as he responded, his voice still a bit weaker than normal, "Better. The ears were so bad, especially this one," and he indicated the right ear with his right hand. 

"It's a lot better now. This fucking dizziness is pissing me off, though." Jared sighed loudly. "I want to get up and 'do' something. It's driving me fucking crazy to be useless," sighing again, Jared realized he sounded like an unappreciative ass, "I'm sorry." 

Jensen looked at his lover unhappily at that last comment and voiced it, "Would you 'stop' 'apologizing', like it's your fault you got sick, Jare." Jared was really irritated and he didn't want to vent to his lover anymore than he already had because he had done so much for him. He was trying to force himself to get well and he 'really' did not want to lose this extra weekend time with Jensen so this shit better be gone TODAY. 

Those were Jared's thoughts as he closed his eyes for a rest from the spinning background and opened them to look at Jensen again. Jensen kissed him again. He wanted Jared to be able to play some cards or maybe sit outside in the sun to feel human for awhile but he wasn't sure Jared's vertigo was gonna allow him to enjoy that. 

"Jare, if you wanna get up, I'm here. Just tell me what you want and I'll make it happen." Jared delivered a slew of ideas in haste, "Well I WANT to take my dead ass running, then do some weights, 'then' I want to fix those ledgers from the bar, 'then' I want to call my accountant and consult with him, 'then' I want to fucking shower, 'then' I want to fucking screw the shit out of my most incredibly handsome lover..maybe do that twice, 'then' maybe run some lines, 'then' fucking cook that bbq shit you talked about and..." Jensen put his two fingers over Jared's moving mouth in order to stop him from saying anymore lovely ideas that were just 'not' gonna be possible until he was better. 

He couldn't help smiling at Jared's rendition of all the things he 'wanted' to do in the next five minutes. He loved to see some of his personality shining through, even though it was falsely due to the medication. Jared eyeballed the older man intently as he was silenced by Jensen's fingers over his mouth. He sighed again and the older man swore there would have been a glorious pout if he hadn't been blocking the lower lip with his hand. Again, huge reason to smile at that. 

Jensen thought about it and maybe there were a couple things that he could help his lover with, "Jay, how about this? I help you and you can stand under the hot shower for awhile. After that, we'll see if it works for you to sit in the sun. It's sunny and it might feel good out there." 

Jared's eyes perked up and Jensen took that to mean he was 'very' interested in those suggestions. 'Anything to feel like he isn't 'useless', to repeat his words,' Jensen thought. 'There goes my workout, though it might be a workout just manhandling my six foot four patient through all of these bright ideas of mine,' he thought. 

Of course, Jensen made sure to warn his lover of the rules. He held up his finger and told him sternly, "NO walking by yourself, is that clear? You wait for me, no matter what." 

As Jared gave him a frustrated sigh, he reiterated what the doctor had told him, "Baby, the dizziness will not go away today, okay? It's gonna take another day to start letting up and right now, you're feeling some relief because those horse sized pills he gave you are reducing the inflammation and fever. That's the 'only' reason you are feeling better, but you're 'not'. You're still sick and I need you to 'listen'. Remember you're helping 'me' by reducing my anxiety by not falling and hitting your head or tumbling over the balcony or anything 'else' you can manage to do because your equilibrium is off. Kapeesh?" 

Jensen waited for Jared to nod in the affirmative. Of course, that little nod had his head swimming even worse so he needed no further repeat of his lover's lecture or warnings to tell him he was still sporting this stupid infection. Jared intended on fully cooperating. 

As Jensen started to lift up off of his lover, Jared raised up quickly and kissed him. He lingered, pushing his lips against Jensen's, meaning for a longer kiss than he was capable of. Jensen responded with pleasure and backed off only when he felt Jared crimp his face and refrain from a longer kiss. 

Jensen saw his lover drop his head back on the pillows with his eyes scrunched shut and put his hand on his forehead in sympathy. Sighing, the older man rubbed his lover's hair back off his face and tried to soothe him from the assault of the horrible dizziness lifting his head up had caused. "I'm sorry, baby. Just breathe." 

Jensen rubbed his lover's head soothingly, as he watched Jared struggle through his condition.  
Jensen said, "It's gonna get better love, we just gotta work through it today. Hang in there." 

Jared's head felt slightly warm, in Jensen's opinion, but at least it wasn't as hot as it had been earlier and he wasn't shivering. The fever was down, for maybe a few hours, but Jensen knew it wasn't gonna stay down on it's own without more Ibuprofen tonight. Until then, he would try and get Jared through a few little activities that would help him feel more alive. He was betting that Jared wouldn't sleep much since he had slept a ton the last couple days. 

Jensen got up and opened the patio slider, letting the outside air in. He went over to the bathroom and put some towels near the shower. Even though he'd showered earlier, he decided Jared was 'not' capable of being in the shower by himself so he would definitely be getting wet again. The hot shower had felt like a dream earlier so he knew Jared was going to feel the same way. 

Jensen thought it would be safer to undress the man while he was down on the bed, instead of while standing at the shower. He had a feeling Jared was going to be swaying and very unsteady. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' Jensen started to rethink his idea. 

He looked over at Jared, who was waiting patiently for him and told himself that there was 'no' way he could disappoint the sick man. Jensen was quite proud of his lover for not trying to get up before he got over to the bed. 

This wasn't like Jared to be so compliant so that told him that the kid was feeling pretty unsure of himself as far as balance goes. Jensen pulled the covers completely off his lover so that there were no interfering obstacles that could trip him or hinder him from getting up. 

He pulled him up by the arms into a sitting position first, letting him sit there with his eyes closed to get used to the new position. Jared raised his arms without even asking what they were doing, as Jensen pulled his shirt off over his head. He put his hands down on the bed to keep upper body balance, as Jensen used his strength to slide Jared's legs over and off the side of the bed. 

As Jared's legs touched the floor, he felt shaky and raised both his hands toward Jensen, not being able to feel balanced without hanging onto something. The older man got on his knees and scooted forward between Jared's legs so that he could grab onto Jensen's shoulders and feel safe.  
Jensen placed his hands on the younger man's waist and remained there, solid and supportive. "Breathe, baby, no rushing here. You're safe, not gonna let you fall." Jensen watched Jared breathe through the waves of dizziness that must have been crashing through his skull at being moved around. He waited patiently, his thumbs rubbing up and down where he had placed his hands on Jared's waist. 

"I'm gonna pull your socks and pants off here, before we walk to the shower, okay? I think it's better to do it here with the bed for support." Jared didn't move and seemed to be focusing on nothing other than hanging onto Jensen for the moment. 

"Take your time, baby." Even though the younger man was frustrated as hell at being slow and too dizzy to do anything, he was very grateful for Jensen's patience. 'God, I can't get my bearings,' he thought. He took a few more deep breaths and decided it was now or never. 

As Jensen felt Jared tense, he realized he was ready to stand up and make a try at this. The older man stood up quickly and as he did so, leaned over to remove Jared's socks. Once that was done, he cupped Jared by the elbows and pushed upward, hoping to pull the younger man into a standing position without any problems. 

Jared reached the standing position and Jensen did not let go. He swiftly moved his arms around Jared's chest and stood there, steadying the slightly swaying man. Jared was up, which was a good thing, but Jensen noticed he was 'not' okay on his own. He stayed where he was for the moment. 

Jared moaned and his head fell back as he breathed deeply trying to control the spinning in his head. He didn't 'dare' open his eyes yet, just breathing through the tornado. Jensen watched him intently, waiting to see if the man's face turned white like he was gonna pass out. 

Jensen rubbed his hands in circles on Jared's back in a loving gesture, then slid his hands down to the waistband of Jared's pajama bottoms. He told Jared to hold onto him and slid the pajamas down. Jensen had an incredible view and accessible position to his beautiful lover's crotch, but now was not the time to molest the sick man. He forced himself to ignore his position and his view of some of his lover's most gorgeous assets that only 'he' got to play with. 

Jensen tapped Jared's right foot and the younger man lifted it so Jensen could get the pant leg off. He then repeated the gesture on the other side. Jared seemed to do okay with this but Jensen noticed he had a steel grip on his shoulders. He stood up and placed his own hands back on Jared's waist. 

Jared dropped his head forward and was now trying to open his eyes and successfully get used to being up while dealing with everything in his view constantly moving. He still had his hands on Jensen's shoulders and he then slid them down to the older man's arms. Jared was trying to get his own balance and Jensen watched him gradually test out whether he could hold onto Jensen as little as possible and still be able to hold himself straight. 

Jared loosened his grip and balanced just for a second, then swayed forward and grabbed at Jensen's forearms tightly. Obviously, not the best idea yet,' Jared thought. He was madly squinting his eyes and reopening them to try and gain a handle on this shit. Jensen hadn't let go of Jared and was still maintaining his firm hold on the younger man's waist. 

At Jared's panicky grip on his forearms, he quickly responded by grabbing the younger man's elbows to further lock their arms together. Jared's muscles were kicking in, Jensen could see, so he had his upper body strength to match Jensen's, it was only his equilibrium that was off. The shakiness wasn't really weakness, it was more the vertigo feeling. He thought they could get him to the shower if they just stuck together. 

Jensen told him, "I'm gonna pull backwards and you step forward with me. Just stay with me." Jared responded, "kay," but refrained from nodding to maintain the tiny scrap of balance he seemed to have just gained for the moment. With that, Jensen pulled back and stepped backward, making sure the younger man was following him with his steps. 

Jared was a bit slow on the first step, but once he started the forward walking, he followed his lover's lead well. Jensen continued like this all the way into the bathroom and Jared followed along. He closed his eyes on and off, frequently needing to shut out the vision of everything spinning, but he made it to the shower. Jensen smiled, "You did it. Good times, babe." 

Jensen was trying to be positive and Jared appreciated it so much. He was trying not be humiliated at his stupid inability to take his own fucking shower, but, it was hard when he was normally an independent, stubborn and capable person. 

Suddenly, Jared's head was swimming and he felt like he was gonna pass out. He gripped Jensen's arms tightly because it was all he could do. He began breathing more rapidly, trying to control the feelings, willing himself 'not' to do this to his lover. Jensen's grip on Jared switched from his elbows to around his whole upper body, noticing right away the change in his lover's demeanor and the loss of color in his cheeks. Jared's grip moved up fast from Jensen's arms to his shoulders.

"I gotcha," Jensen told him, "Breathe baby, you're not goin' anywhere, I've got you." Jared seemed to get some color back to his face and relaxed his death grip on the older man's shoulders. Jensen decided that compared to the few joint and bone breaks they had both incurred on set, so far, this damn inner ear infection was far more incapacitating. 'Nasty little fucker,' he thought as he realized how much the inner ear could affect someone like this. 'It must be terrifying for Jared to feel unbalanced and dizzy.'

Jensen was pleased his lover seemed to have surpassed the wave of lightheadedness, so he leaned over and turned on the shower. He did not let go of Jared with his other hand, as he adjusted the temperature to perfectly hot and steamy. Jared was hanging onto him and seemed to have enough support for the moment, so Jensen decided he would slide his own clothes off and step backward into the shower, pulling his lover to follow. 

The older man moved his hands to Jared's elbows and pulled backward, gently but firmly, in case he lost his balance. Jared seemed to forget there was a step and bumped his foot on the shower step over wall. He looked down and realized he needed to raise his feet to get in. As he raised one foot, he wobbled with imbalance and Jensen quickly steadied him. 

The same thing was needed on the second foot and soon Jared was safely standing in the shower with the love of his life. 'God, there's so many things I could do to him,' Jared complained mentally, as he further chastised his body for getting this damn infection. 

Jensen knew most likely what his lover was thinking, as they had enjoyed many incredible shower sessions during their relationship. Making love in the shower was one of their all time sensations that they both loved. Right now, though, this was meant to be soothing and relaxing and not stimulating. 

Jensen was concentrating on controlling his thoughts at what happened in the tub just yesterday, but that 'also' wasn't something Jared's inner ear was gonna be compatible with. He felt like he was having a mental conversation with his dick to just 'shut it' and 'don't start,' as he pulled his lover slightly to get him under the spray. 

"Baby, it's slippery in here so make sure you hang onto me," Jensen made sure his lover didn't get so lost in the hot relaxing sensations that he forgot about his imbalance. Jared had stepped under the shower head, at his lover's encouragement, and was hit with the most incredible waterfall of intense heat and pulsing he could have imagined. 

Jensen had set the shower head on strong so it came out harder, but he'd also adjusted it to a light pulsing massage. Combined with the hot temperature, Jared was immediately thrown into rapturous bliss. "Uuuugghhhhh...aaaahhhh," he moaned and moaned and voiced his appreciation over and over in front of Jensen. 

As the older man continued to hang on to his lover's elbows, he was thoroughly entertained by watching Jared express how good the shower felt. Jensen laughed because he couldn't help it, smiling over and over at Jared's more than pleasant reaction to the massaging hot water. 

It was an incredible sight to watch. It was also an incredible feeling to know this man was feeling something that good after suffering in pain and being miserable just a couple hours before. Jensen was quite pleased they did this. 

As Jared continued to stand there and feel more boneless by the second from his experience, Jensen quickly used one hand to reach for the gel soap they had, thinking it would be much easier to clean with than the bar in this case. He squirt the soap over as much of Jared as possible and traded the soap bottle for the wash rag to rub soap all over Jared's incredibly toned and muscular body. 

Jensen loved doing this. His lover was gorgeous and this was a liberty he fully enjoyed as often as he could. He washed every part of him, even the personal ones, making sure he left Jared feeling clean all over. When Jensen had reached his dick and balls and ass, Jared smiled and moaned in favor of Jensen's ministrations. 

He then whined in frustration when Jensen didn't linger there. Jared's dick definitely wanted to play but he couldn't seem to stop the spinning in his head and his lover knew this. 'Jensen was right here,' Jared was thinking. He had him right where he loved having him and he was there for the taking. 'Fucking useless,' Jared again chastised his stupid system for being sick at the wrong fucking time. 

He sighed, 'When this is gone, I'm coming in here and pounding him into the fucking wall, and then I'm going to pound him into the fucking mattress,' Jared smiled at that future plan to make up for missing out this day. 'God, maybe I'll be well enough tomorrow to really make up for all this irritating bullshit.' Jared sighed again, frustrated beyond belief, but looking forward to when he would have his chance to treat his lover to a few incredible orgasms. 

Jensen finished soaping all of his lover's amazing body. He put down the rag and grabbed the sprayer to sufficiently rinse him off, even spraying up into Jared's lovely private parts, forcing a surprised "aah" out of him. Jensen smiled and placed the sprayer back up in it's latch as he noticed Jared's look of sudden concentration and strain on his face. 

The younger man appeared to be in need of catching his balance again, so Jensen stopped moving for a second and held onto his lover's elbows. "Jare?" Jensen called to him, concerned for his lover who was trying to control his dizziness with controlled breathing. He shakily placed his hands on Jensen's forearms and wasn't letting go. 

The dreamy expression on the younger man's face had been replaced by the clinching of his eyelids and concentration. Jensen waited. Together they rode it out and Jensen asked him how he felt and whether he thought he could make it through washing his hair. Jared nodded yes but wasn't answering him verbally just yet. He'd been overcome with an intense wave of spinning and nausea for a second and he really wanted to keep control over it. 

Jensen didn't quite feel convinced at Jared's lack of an enthusiastic answer so he continued to wait it out and make sure Jared was stable enough for him to let go with one hand and get his hair washed. After another minute, Jared seemed to be breathing more relaxed. He had his head dropped downward, but looked up at Jensen through incredible eyelashes and some hair that had fallen over his eyes, and tried to convey a positive 'go ahead' and nod to his lover. 

Jensen smiled softly at Jared, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He felt so bad and he was very concerned and he couldn't help showing it. "Sorry," Jared apologized for the interruption and delay and for making Jensen stop, and even more for being responsible for that look of worry in the older man's eyes. Jensen refused to address that comment and tried to pretend the younger man wasn't apologizing for being sick and creating all this opportunity for Jensen to enjoy taking care of him. 

Jensen was trying not to be taken in by his lover's incredible eyes, which were looking up at him like that. He didn't want to get a hard on and ruin the nurse/mother hen moment, so he quickly sighed and grabbed the shampoo to get moving on something. He squirt Jared's shampoo on the younger man's head and began massaging the gel and working up a lather. 

Jared kept his head down for the moment, not wanting to lose his temporary controlled balance. Jensen smoothed the luxurious smelling shampoo through Jared's long hair with one hand, while firmly holding onto him with his other hand. He placed his soapy hand under Jared's chin and pushed up so the younger man would get the message to lean back. Jared needed to rinse and Jensen wanted to get him to lay his head back and step backward with as little jarring as possible. 

As the younger man stepped backward, he swayed and jerked, grabbing Jensen's upper arms, feeling like he was about to lose his balance. Jensen was quick to steady his lover with quick reactions as he grabbed the kid again by the elbows. "It's okay. I gotcha," Jensen told him. He held Jared still for a moment before he felt confident enough to use one hand to help get the soap out of Jared's hair. 

The younger man held onto Jensen, but relaxed enough to lean his head back under the water. It took a few moments to get all the shampoo out of all that glorious head of Jared's, so Jensen kept watching him while he helped work out the shampoo. He guessed the different positions they moved Jared's head were throwing his balance off.

Jensen was soon done and Jared's hair was completely rinsed. He asked him if he wanted to stand under the water for a minute longer and the younger man eagerly responded, asking Jensen to turn the temp up a notch and please give him another minute. Jensen smiled at Jared's request, fully eager to hear the kid's reactions to an even hotter water massage. 

Jared did not disappoint, as Jensen was treated to loud sighs and moaning as the massaging jets beaded down on Jared's neck and shoulders. He smiled at Jared's reactions, getting to enjoy this once again before they ended the shower. His boy was in Heaven for the moment and his mind was totally taken off his dizziness. 

Jensen just stood there and let his lover soak it all in, waiting until he was ready to end his shower. Jared finally looked at his lover and smiled softly. Jensen smiled back, looking at Jared like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Actually, to Jensen he 'was', but Jared was always touched and overwhelmed by Jensen's love for him and the way he looked at him. He really didn't know what Jensen saw in him, but he was beyond grateful because he loved the older man so incredibly much and couldn't picture his life without him. 

Jared was actually feeling pretty good in that second and he stood steady while Jensen reached past him and turned the faucets off. Jensen checked on him to make sure he was still steady before he reached out and grabbed a large towel for his love. Jared only held onto Jensen with one hand as he grabbed one side of the towel and helped Jensen dry him off. 

Jensen was impressed, seeing that Jared was having a moment that seemed to be free from dizziness. He knew better than to let go, though, and apparently so did Jared, as he kept his one hand firmly attached to Jensen's arm. 

Jensen thought maybe it would make more sense for Jared to hold onto him with both hands while he did all the drying but he knew Jared was fighting to show some independence and at least dry himself one handed. His lover hated feeling weak and he had been succumbing to being taken care of for a few days, now, and was probably cursing himself inside his head. 

Together, Jared and Jensen both dried the younger man first, then Jared stood still and hung onto his lover while Jensen dried himself off in a hurry. He had finally let go of Jared, but only for a few seconds and kept an eye on the younger man. His lover seemed to be doing quite well in the balance department so he hung both towels on the hooks to dry before placing both his hands back on Jared's waist.

Jensen put his arms around his clean and dried beautiful lover and stepped forward into his personal space. He could smell the shampoo and soap they had used on Jared, as he raised both his hands to smooth back the younger man's wet hair. Jared was hanging onto Jensen with his hands on his waist at the moment and it was a perfect moment of peace and comfort for them. Both men looked into each other's eyes and conveyed the love and adoration they felt for each other. 

Jensen's hands finished combing through Jared's hair and moved to his face, holding the younger man's cheeks. He simply looked at him for a moment and reveled in how healthy his lover looked with his reddened skin from the hot shower and the clarity in his incredible eyes after so much pain and weakness earlier. He loved to see him like this. Jared looked well, right then, in that moment, and it made Jensen's hopes soar for the first time all day. 

He couldn't wait for his lover to be completely free of this crappy infection. Sooner than Jensen wanted, Jared started to lose that clarity in his eyes and Jensen could see him fading into waves of dizziness. Jared breathed in short quick breaths, as he lost the ability to keep his vision from tilting. 

Jensen pulled Jared's head onto his shoulder and locked him into a tight hug, holding onto the back of his neck. He nuzzled his face into Jared's neck and held his head snugly against his own neck. Jared breathed through the dizziness, soaking up the strength and support his lover provided. They both stood there in each other's tight embrace until Jared had breathed his way through the waves of dizziness and nausea. He never lost his balance because his pillar of rock solid support was right there against him. 

Jensen rubbed his other hand all over Jared's back in comfort and when he felt his lover start to relax, he eased back from the tight hug to look up in his eyes. "Hey, better?" The younger man's eyes were still looking haunted, like Jared wasn't feeling very good, but he did seem to be able to hold his eyes open and wasn't swaying for the moment. 

Jensen said, "Let's get you out of here and in some warm clothes before you cool off, okay?"  
Jared nodded and said, "Okay," softly. Jensen didn't like seeing this...his lover was looking forlorn like he'd lost his best friend. It was a 'give up' look probably because Jared was trying so hard to feel better and feeling depressed over it not happening fast enough. 

"Hey," Jensen said again, as he rubbed his hand over Jared's hair again. When the younger man looked at him, he moved his hand to Jared's cheek and encouraged him, "You're getting better, babe. It's gonna get even better real soon. I can already see the difference and it'll feel better and better as the antibiotics kick in more." 

Jared tried to absorb Jensen's words and feel hopeful at getting rid of this dizzy bullshit. "You with me?" Jensen was still looking at his lover with concern. "Yeah," and Jared smiled trying to convey his gratefulness at Jensen's care for him. He knew Jensen was right and he did have a couple fantastic moments during that shower and felt amazing after getting clean. He had come a long way from being in the bed with a heating pad stuck to is ear in misery. 'Yes, better,' he silently agreed. 

Jared walked next to Jensen over to the sink. Jensen kept his hand on Jared's arm, ready to steer him or stop him from swaying, if needed. Jared's hand, in turn, was still clutched onto Jensen's shoulder. The younger man was doing well and after taking the three steps to the sink, he gripped it with both his hands until he felt secure.  
Jared was really dizzy from moving, and he knew if he held still for a few minutes the dizziness would subside. He intended on brushing his teeth and was trying to get the spinning under control so he could accomplish that simple task. 

Jensen stood with him, holding his arm firmly and leaning against the counter. He watched Jared closely, making sure the younger man wasn't pushing himself further than he could do or covering up anything that he should know about. 

Jared took a deep breath and turned the faucet on and proceeded to brush his teeth. Small pleasures were pretty goddamned wonderful sometimes and Jared felt unparalleled pleasure at the small act of cleaning his teeth. It felt amazing and he went over them three times before finally finishing. 

Jensen waited him out and let him get the most of his time out of bed, since the kid needed it. He handed him his deodorant and let him put it on by himself. He knew these small independent things Jared could do for himself were a good thing for him. He just had to remain close by and attached while he did them, so he didn't crack his head open on the tile.

After Jared had brushed through his wet hair, he felt much better and more human again. He enjoyed that feeling for about thirty seconds before he was attacked with more intense waves of vertigo and nausea. "Jen," Jared didn't even have to call out to him as his lover was right there and saw it happening. The older man moved into Jared immediately and put his arms around the kid's chest. "I gotcha," Jensen said as he caught his lover when his knees buckled. 

He had tried to grab for the counter but miscalculated due to his lack of depth perception, so he had nothing to hang onto but trust in Jensen's quick reactions and strength. His lover did not let him down. He was caught in strong capable arms and felt so relieved. 

When he landed in Jensen's arms, he grabbed the man's shoulders with his hands. Jared kept his eyes closed for a minute, trying to catch his breath and get the blood to come back to his head. He was also trying to control his stomach from dry heaving, since he'd put no food in it for about 24 hours. 

Jared wouldn't normally call out to his lover to catch him and he was slightly embarrassed at his panic in that second. Jensen hadn't thought anything of it, other than he knew it had scared his lover if he'd actually called out to him. He saw the immediate washing out of his lover's face and saw the waves of dizziness hit, instantly knowing Jared was about to pass out. 'Fuck,' it scared the Hell out of Jensen that he might not catch him, but he did. 

Jared started to push up and out from Jensen's tight grip, letting him know that he was okay to stand on his own now and could walk. "Uh uh, Jay," Jensen wasn't having it. He continued to hold the younger man tight, intently searching his face for more dizziness or paleness. Jared looked at the older man and tried to assure him, "I'm okay, it's okay now. Sorry," Jared thought he sounded convincing, but Jensen continued to observe him closely and was 'not' letting go yet. 

"Jay, it is imperative that we do this one...step...at a..time and no faster than that, you get me?" Jared understood that Jensen was trying to keep him from rushing and walking to the bed on his own so he nodded in agreement. "I know this is frustrating, baby. Believe me, it's frustrating for me to see you like this because I know what it's doing to you inside, but it's almost over. Just let me be your walking stick for a little while, okay? You're not ready to move around yet, not even stand alone for too long and you should 'not' be afraid to tell me when you feel like you're about to pass out." 

"I thought it was fine and then...I panicked for a second there. It just comes on so quick. I feel so lame for being so goddamned dependent," Jared finally expressed some of what Jensen already knew he was feeling. Jensen sighed because there was no way he could take this away from his headstrong, independent, strong and competent lover, who was used to being the leader in their mud runs and charity drives. 

The kid was a take charge leader and everyone loved to jump on his band wagon when he came up with new adventures. 'This' was not his gig, Jensen knew, to be down and out and sick to the gills with weakness or anything else holding him back. Jensen drew his lover to him and kissed him. He couldn't help it. 

He kissed Jared with tenderness and slid his mouth back and forth, fully appreciating the cooperative response he got from the younger man. They kissed for awhile and tongues came out to play, sliding softly against each other's lips, asking for entrance. Each man opened before they realized what they were doing and pushed tongues into each other's welcoming heat. 

Jensen kept the kiss controlled from escalating too far, since they were quite naked and both their cocks showed immediate interest. He knew Jared could be hit with dizziness any second and it would be risking his health to keep him up any longer or get his heart rate up too high. 

He smoothly backed out of the kiss and ended it with loving gentleness, while rubbing his hands all round Jared's back and waist. His lover returned the favor by rubbing his hands all over Jensen's shoulders and arms, ending up holding him around his hips. Jared put his forehead against Jensen's and rested it there, both men gazing into each other's eyes for a moment. "I wish I could..." Jared sighed and closed his eyes, wanting so bad to make love to Jensen and make him feel so good that he lost control and gave himself completely over to Jared. 

Jared wanted to make his lover feel cherished and take him to new heights. But of course, he couldn't fucking do 'any' of that right now because he felt another stupid bought of vertigo coming. "FUCK," Jared burst out as he gripped Jensen hard on the shoulders, breathing loud and fast. Jensen hugged his lover to him firmly around his chest and kept him secure, "You're not goin anywhere, just breathe baby...I gotcha." Jensen decided once again that he HATED this. Poor kid.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Jensen managed to get Jared back to the bedroom and sat him on the bed while he handed him back his sweatpants and t-shirt from earlier. He let the younger man dress himself, since he looked like he was having a good moment of balance and clarity. Jensen took that moment to throw on his own sweats and t-shirt, but didn't bother just yet with any socks for either of them. 

Jared got everything on from his sitting position and looked up at Jensen. He felt off kilter, slightly, but was glad things weren't spinning like the hurricane he'd had earlier. Jared suddenly realized he was starving and actually snickered, because he was surprised at that feeling, since it was a first time today. Jensen saw his lovers' smile and bent over with his hands on his knees to investigate this new look on his sick lover's face. "Hi...wanna tell me what's got you smiling?" 

The younger man smiled up at Jensen, and told him, "I was just realizing I was starving." Jensen reacted with instant surprise and happiness to hear his love was finally hungry. "Yeah, I bet," Jensen responded, since he'd been very worried about Jared falling into malnutrition if he went much longer without food. "You okay to sit outside?" Jensen asked him and Jared nodded, "Oh yeah."

Jensen put out his hands for Jared to take them both. He pulled the younger man up, not letting go as he walked him out onto the balcony. Jared swayed a bit, but didn't lose his footing and Jensen got him to the chair before he seemed to collapse into it. He watched the younger man cover his face with one hand and rest his head on it, seeming to breathe deeply through a wave of dizziness. 

Jensen placed a comforting hand on the back of his lover's neck. He gave the man a moment to see if the dizziness would subside before he suggested anything to eat. Jensen thought about it and wondered if some of his lover's nausea was actually coming from very low blood sugar. 

There was absolutely 'no' sustenance except for that gatorade and crackers and it had been yesterday when he'd last eaten something solid. He thought maybe he'd make him some soup and crackers and start with that, hoping he could coax Jared's stomach to take a sandwich too. 

"Jare," Jensen talked in a low voice, not wanting to aggravate Jared's sensitive head or ears, "I'm gonna make you some soup and see if that settles well. Does that sound okay?" Jared answered, "mmhmmm...yeah, it sounds good," without looking up and without taking the hand off of covering his eyes. 

He was having a miserable moment, Jensen could see that, so he kneeled there by his lover quietly and rubbed his back. Jared was hunched over waiting out the dizziness but enjoying his lover's comforting gesture. 

When Jared seemed to even out and leaned his head back on the chair, Jensen felt better about leaving him to make the soup. The younger man relaxed against the back of the chair and seemed to be past the bout of dizziness and nausea that had hit him a moment before. Jensen kissed his forehead and told the younger man to stay put and he'd be right back with some grub.

Jensen stood up to head for the kitchen but lingered to warn his headstrong lover, "Jared, do NOT move from this chair by yourself...," Jared answered by waving an acknowledgement, "I won't," Jared kept his eyes closed and sighed, as he let the sun begin to soak into his bones. 

Jensen fixed chicken and rice soup and brought more of the same crackers from earlier, a roast beef sandwich, and threw that and another gatorade and a water bottle onto a tray for Jared. He realized he was also starving his ass off and remembered he'd only had that protein shake and it had been a few hours since then. Jensen threw a sandwich and salad together for himself and put it on the same plate, adding another water bottle. 

He took all of their lunch out and arranged them on the table next to Jared's chair. He checked his watch and found that they had four more hours before Jared was due for more medication. 

The younger man seemed to be very interested in eating and he sat up a bit straighter and reached for the bowl of soup. "Easy," Jensen warned and he gave Jared a helpful hand in lifting and moving the soup over to hold it with one hand and eat with the other. Jensen let go of the bowl when it appeared his lover was holding his own. 

Jared was tentative, at first, afraid to just chow down and dig in too quick. He took a bite and waited, to see how it went down, then tried a second one. He was pleased to learn his stomach wasn't rejecting anything and reaffirmed it was the dizzy spells that sent him into nausea. 

The younger man was ravenous and definitely having to work at not inhaling the entire bowl as fast as he could. 'Oh my God,' he thought as he realized once again that he was starving and it was so good. He ate faster than normal, and was thoroughly focused on every bite without looking away. He wound up drinking the leftover broth, after the rice and chicken were down.

Jensen was afraid to take his eyes off his lover, so he monitored him as he scarfed his own roast beef sandwich. He was worried Jared might become nauseous and puke it all back up and he didn't want to be slow on his reaction time if Jared had any problems.

Jensen kept an eye on his lover while he finished his soup and then devoured the accompanying crackers. Jared put the bowl down and then grabbed the gatorade and proceeded to gratefully suck that up just as hastily. 'God, it's good,' Jared couldn't help thinking, as he downed the entire bottle. 

Jensen had almost finished his sandwich when he noticed his lover looking for something. "What's wrong, babe?" Jared had licked his lips after downing the gatorade, but now he looked desperate for something more. "You still hungry?" 

The younger man didn't look green, but Jensen could tell he needed something. Jared reached for one of the water bottles, suddenly, and Jensen realized he was just thirsty for more. The older man quickly unscrewed the bottle cap and handed it to his lover. Jared grasped the bottle and exclaimed, "thank you," in a breathy sounding voice which was slightly on the desperate sounding side. 

The younger man upended the bottle and drank greedily. Jensen watched him, realizing his Jared had been dehydrating and was now refilling his tank. He was so glad Jared was drinking. As the younger man paused halfway through his water to catch his breath, he told Jensen, "God, it's good," and "sorry," because he just so damned thirsty. 

Jensen continued to watch the younger man closely, not even worrying about Jared's apology, and not even sure what it was for. He was concerned that the dizziness could return any second, since it had been a remarkable five to ten minutes without that nasty interference to his love getting some nourishment.

Jared licked his lips after finishing the entire bottle way faster than Jensen had expected and then he sat enjoying the feeling of having some food in his stomach. He felt immediately more balanced and energetic and all of a sudden he had to share that with Jensen. Jared looked at his lover with intent, then suddenly sat up and leaned forward, kissing him. 

Jensen was caught off guard...though pleasantly. All he could do was open his mouth and receive Jared's incredibly hot tongue which tasted like grape gatorade with a tint of chicken soup. Jared was tasting every centimeter of his lover's incredible mouth, licking and sucking on everything at once. He slid his tongue in and out of Jensen's mouth, orally assaulting and tasting all of him. He wanted this so bad but hadn't felt well enough all day to get it. 

He was feeling so good for the moment that he wanted to taste and feel everything he could while it was happening. Jensen did 'not' seem to mind and was fully participating in every way. They kissed hot and steamy for a few minutes, Jensen putting his hands behind Jared's head to hold him closer. 

The older man was hungry for this, too, and the intensity and strength he felt from his partner was turning him on. Jared wasn't stopping, not yet, and Jensen got the idea his lover was experiencing newfound blood sugar in his system and this was what was fueling him. 

It was so good and they kept going until Jared backed off just enough to tell Jensen what he wanted to do to him, "There's so much I wanna do to you. I wanna fucking suck you until you cum in my mouth and you fucking scream my name. I want you to feel fucking incredible, know how much you mean to me, how important you are. I'm gonna suck you and lick you and play with your balls and make you fucking lose it and cum like a freight train." 

Jensen paused at Jared's confession and listened with increased breathing until he was panting and cursing, "Jesus Jay," he was getting into what he was being told so bad he had to place a firm hand over his eavesdropping cock and push hard, letting it know it was 'not' cumming now and 'not' going to get that now, thank you. 

"Fuck," Jensen exclaimed, looking Jared in the eye. "Jesus, Jay, you're so goddamned beautiful...and you would just have to keep looking at me like that and I could cum." 

Jared was looking at Jensen with dilated pupils and breathing hard, intently looking like he was about to pounce on Jensen and fuck him stupid. Jensen could hardly stand it. The kid had swollen lips from kissing hard and flushed cheeks. "I want it now...God, I want to so bad," Jared said longingly. Jensen took his hands in his and brought them to his mouth and kissed both of Jared's hands. "I know." Jensen looked into Jared's eyes and saw the need, but also the conflict because he wasn't quite holding his balance, even from a sitting position. "I know, almost babe, almost." 

They kissed again and this time it was slower and longer lasting. They toned down the aggressiveness, enjoying a more loving hot exchange of smooth tongues and lips. Both men were touching each other's shoulders, necks and rubbing hands through each other's hair. They let this go on for several minutes, enjoying the combination of their mouths together and the warm sun on them. 

Jensen gently pulled back, but kept his hands on his lover's neck, his thumbs rubbing up and down Jared's jaw. "I know you don't see it, babe, because you're the one that's suffering, but you are better. I see it already." The two men rested their foreheads against each other for a few seconds and then Jensen rubbed his hands up and down Jared's arms, asking, "Can you eat anything else?" 

"I think so, yeah," Jared answered and he looked down at the sandwich. "God, that looks good," and Jensen was pleased that Jared's appetite was still present. Both men ate the sandwiches, Jared declaring he was stuffed after half of his. Jensen finished his own and then the other half of Jared's. The younger man drank a second water bottle and Jensen finished his. 

Jared laid his head back on the chair and looked sideways at his lover, feeling some vertigo coming on. He did 'not' want to succumb to it, but the swimming feeling in his head was persistent. He shut his eyes quickly in order to try and save his lunch from coming back up. 

Jensen was immediately worried, "Babe?" He could see Jared was fighting himself, trying to control the dizziness washing over him. The younger man didn't move, but he meant to assure his worried lover, "I'm okay. It was so good, baby, thank you so much.....just a minute," Jared decided he needed a minute to get through this. 

After a few minutes, as Jensen watched, the younger man had made it through the waves of vertigo without losing his lunch and sighed in peace. Jensen rose up and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips. Jared smiled sweetly, but stayed where he was. Jensen realized the kid was probably afraid to upset the sensitive balance he had just regained by moving. 

"Just relax. I'm gonna put our garbage away." Jensen paused and touched his lover on his cheek, observing the smooth face that was currently free of pain lines and dizziness. "Stay where you are, I'll be right back...you want some apple juice?" Jensen didn't know why, but that offer just slipped into his brain because he knew they had some in the fridge and Jared 'loved' it. 

His lover smiled without opening his eyes and nodded very slightly. That was the answer Jensen was looking for and he smiled and kissed his lover at the cuteness of it. 'Adorable,' Jensen thought about his sick lover, once again. 

Jared had been absorbing the slight heat and rays from the bright sun and hadn't even realized that several minutes had gone by. Jensen had returned and was setting apple juice and a plate of strawberries and cool whip next to him. As the younger man opened his eyes lazily, he lifted his head and looked up at his lover, realizing he had been watching him. 

Jared smiled at the older man and got a return smile before he lost his equilibrium and swayed dangerously. Jensen gripped him firmly on the shoulders, thinking he might topple over and out of the chair. 

He quickly moved in closer and held Jared by his shoulders, placing one hand on the back of his head to encourage the sick man to drop his forehead and block his eyes. "It's alright," the older man assured him, as Jared felt like his whole body and all his surroundings were spinning at different speeds. 

His breathing increased and he scrunched his eyes closed to avoid the overwhelming movement. He kept his face down, resting his forehead on Jensen's shoulder. The older man was holding him steady but he still grabbed Jensen's t-shirt, just to help himself feel grounded. "Breathe, babe. That's it, just breathe," Jensen kept up his soothing encouragement. 

Jensen waited it out and after a few minutes Jared began to relax his breathing. At this point, Jensen began rubbing his lover's back, but made no attempt to move anything beyond that until Jared was ready. He really hoped the poor man would be able to enjoy more time outside and maybe down some dessert. 

As Jared felt the dizziness subside, he inhaled a deep cleansing breath and exhaled slowly. He realized somewhere in the middle of that onslaught, he had clamped a vice grip onto Jensen's t-shirt and he slowly let it go. He lifted his head slightly and tested his vision out, feeling Jensen follow his lead and let up on his own firm hold. 

Jensen pulled back and looked closely at Jared, seeing him testing his vision by staring straight ahead and blinking until it had cleared. Jensen slid his hands down his lover's arms and rested them around Jared's biceps, not intending on letting go just yet. 

Jensen lifted one hand up and brushed the hair out of his lover's eyes and off his face. He noticed Jared's hair was almost dry. Those highlights were reflecting in the sunlight. Jensen slid that same hand down Jared's face and rested it on the younger man's cheek, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth. "I love you so much, baby...I'm so sorry you're going through this," Jensen soothed. 

Jared responded to Jensen's voice, as always, and swore he felt better just from Jensen's presence. He smiled and looked at his lover to give him assurance that he was past the latest wave of crap. He really didn't see that last one coming and it was an eye opener that things were not going away yet. 

Jared wanted to be well, so bad, and this just sucked. He sighed heavily and voiced his frustration, "I keep thinking it's gone and then it....." Jared paused, realizing his voice sounded weak and emotional. He took a deep breath to try and sound less pathetic. 

Jensen was worried, seeing the emotional edge to Jared's mood and thought maybe his fever was taking hold again, or he was just worn out and up too long. He brought his other hand up to cup Jared's other cheek and held Jared's face up so he could look straight into his eyes.

"How are you feeling, babe? Worse than before we came out here? Are you getting cold out here?" Jensen wanted to make sure they weren't making the younger man sicker by staying out too long. It was about 3:30 now and still in the low 70's. He was going to keep his lover out for another hour, but not if it was having a bad effect. 

Jared didn't know what to say. He wasn't feeling well...his ears had started ringing very slightly and he was feeling a little chilled with the breeze, but he was so pissed at himself for 'not' feeling well that he was determined to fight it. 

He wasn't ready to give this time up yet, so he gave Jensen a general answer, kind of avoiding too much detail, "This whole week has been shit without you...it's become like a lifeline, you being here...and you're here and it feels..." Jared paused to sigh deeply as Jensen moved in tighter to his lover, rubbing his hands up and down over Jared's shoulders, arms and then gripped his hands. 

"You feel so good...I love you so much...I need to give back and then this dizzy shit just 'stops' me and I'm...." Jared stopped with a frustrated sigh. "Jare," Jensen interrupted as he kissed his lover's face all over and continued, "There is nowhere I would rather be than wherever you are. Especially if you're sick and hurting. I can't NOT take care of you. It's natural and it is NOT work and it's NOT something to pay back. It's not 'wrong' for you to let me take care of you, baby, it's just out of your comfort zone because YOU always give and take care of everyone else. You just have to be the receiver right now and it's hard for you." 

Jensen smiled at his love because Jared had no clue how adorable he truly was...and at Jensen's short lecture, he had pouted with uncomfortableness because his attempt at blaming himself for his weakness had been thwarted and Jensen proved he knew his lover better than he knew himself. Jensen saw it all. 

Jensen rubbed both his hands up and over Jared's head, brushing the hair back from his face and smoothing down his shoulders to knead and rub them. He loved this man beyond reason and he couldn't even imagine allowing him to feel guilty for being sick. Jared seemed to be melting under his touch.

"Now," Jensen commanded in a gentle voice, "I need to know, are you feeling worse than you did when we first got out of the shower?" Jensen swore he could feel the heat returning as he moved his hands around Jared's head and shoulders. 

Jared furrowed his brow thinking about that, then nodded. Jensen thought he might deny it, but Jared finally admitted he wasn't feeling well, "I don't want to lay in bed all day," he shared his frustration. Jensen asked him, "Is it hurting, Jare?" 

Jared nodded, "That stupid ringing is back and yeah, but not much, really. I'm not dizzy, though. I can handle the rest...and that stuff you just brought out here looks really really good." Jensen smiled at this because he realized Jared was interested in eating the strawberries. 

"Okay, Jare I need to grab the thermometer. You can stay up for now, but you HAVE to sit in this chair and not move, alright?" Jared nodded and answered, "Okay." With that, Jensen guided him to lean back against the chair, not wanting him to move and get dizzy. He jogged to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the thermometer, then returned to his lover on the porch. 

When Jensen returned, he happily saw his lover in the same spot and immediately slipped the thermometer into the younger man's mouth. Jared slightly opened one eye and closed it back, smiling at the comfort he felt with Jensen. 

After a minute, the thermometer beeped and Jensen pulled it out to read it's results. '100.5,' he read and shook it clear as he looked at Jared. The younger man was low grade and not shivering. He still had his temp, but in almost three hours it had come down a bit. Maybe they could let him enjoy the outside air a bit longer without it being detrimental. 

"Can you sit up and partake in dessert?" Jensen asked the younger man. Jared lifted up his head and leaned forward to sit up straighter. He looked at the delicious strawberries and immediately dug in, dipping the first one in gobs of whipped cream. 

Jensen smiled, watching his lover enjoy the hell out of the fruit and cream, and thoroughly enjoying the sounds of approval he made. He thought, again, about how watching Jared do just about 'anything' was an addiction. Jensen sighed because he knew he was lost. 

The older man sat on his own chair, facing Jared, and ate some of the juicy berries and whipped cream. He had brought out more water bottles with Jared's apple juice. What he really wanted was a beer, but he didn't want to drink that in front of his ailing lover. 

They sat there eating in silence a few more minutes. The younger man sucked down his apple juice, exclaiming, "Oh God," in between swallows. 'Apparently, he likes it,' Jensen thought with a smile. Jensen was feeling good about all the calories his lover had ingested and the fluids on top of that. 

He knew it would help Jared get well faster, now that his body had some fuel to work with. Jensen realized he still hadn't called Eric today and he also hadn't thought twice about checking his phone for messages. 'Shit,' I probably should do that soon, the older man thought. 

Jensen watched his lover close his eyes and lean his head back for a minute. He then began rubbing his head with his hand. Jensen wondered if it was bothering him. He took the plate and empty glass back to the kitchen, quickly, leaving the water bottles on the outside table. 

When Jensen returned, he saw his lover resting his forehead in his hand, his elbow propping it up on the armrest. He was still rubbing his head like it bothered him. Jensen also thought he detected a very slight shaking of his lover's arm that was holding up his head.

Jensen got on his knees right next to Jared's side and talked to him softly, in case his head was throbbing, "Hey...you okay?" Jared nodded his head and then plopped it back onto the back of the chair. He laid there for a minute, feeling a slight bit of vertigo coming on. 

Jared closed his eyes and his lover noticed light goose bumps on Jared's arms. "Are you cold?" He watched Jared's face, concerned, and the younger man nodded, answering, "mmmhmmm."

Jensen watched Jared cringe his face slightly. "You hurting?" He waited for the younger man to answer him, not pushing since the kid might be feeling incredibly dizzy. He placed his open hand on the younger man's chest and rubbed in slow circles to provide some level of comfort and support. 

Jensen waited silently until Jared sighed and turned his head over to face him. The younger man seemed to be feeling quite crappy and Jensen really thought he should be laying down. His boy opened his eyes and looked at him. Outside like this, the flecks of green and gold in Jared's hazel orbs were catching the sun and powerfully mesmerizing Jensen. He struggled to maintain focus and not get too distracted. 

Jared looked like he really had taken a turn and did 'not' feel well, but Jensen wasn't expecting him to admit it so readily. His lover told him in a tired and weak voice, "I'm not feeling good, I'm sorry, just not...good." Jared had no energy and he laid there, weakly looking at his lover with soulful eyes that begged Jensen to fix everything. Jensen placed his hands on Jared's warm cheeks and told him, "We need to get you inside. Please please don't argue with me, it's time." Jensen wasn't taking no for an answer. 

He'd been up enough and they'd tried to do some normal activities for awhile. But the kid was sick with infection and his body needed rest. Convincing Jared of that might be difficult. 

Jared sighed but it was more because he really didn't feel like getting up and walking all the way to the bed. It wasn't because he had to give up the outside air, really. He was feeling it. His energy was waning and fast. If he waited another minute, he most likely wouldn't be getting up, at all, and he really didn't want to be anymore of a pain in the ass to Jensen than he already had been.

To Jensen's surprise, his lover didn't argue and leaned forward to get up. 'Now, I 'know' he feels like shit,' Jensen thought. It rose Jensen's mental Jared alarm up a notch, knowing they needed to wait no longer to get the sick man into bed. 

Jensen stood up and moved to stand in front of Jared. He bent over and put his hands on Jared's arms, looking him in the eye, "Jare," he called to him because the younger man hadn't moved his head up, nor was he making any attempt to get up. He placed his hands under Jared's elbows, like before, and lifted as the man slowly moved his head up and stood. 

Together, they got Jared to a standing position and Jensen pulled the younger man into him, so they were touching torso's. He stood still, making sure Jared was stable before they walked into the house. When his lover seemed okay upright, Jensen led him by walking backward, like before, and pulled Jared to walk forward. 

Jensen did not let go of the younger man, all the way into the house and over to the bathroom. He wanted Jared to get a pit stop now, for restroom needs, before he promptly tucked him into bed. 

The younger man was sluggish but he followed his lover into the bathroom. Jared had to pee so Jensen held him by the waist from behind while the younger man emptied his bladder. If he'd felt well and normal, he would have been embarrassed, but right now, Jared was dragging too much to feel much of anything. 

The younger man moved to the sink and hung onto the counter while Jensen still held him by the waist. Jensen was 'not' letting go. It was such a comfort, as Jared was feeling unpredictably weak right now. He quickly washed his hands and face, drying them with a hand towel. He then turned to face Jensen. 

The older man felt his lover turning and adjusted his grip to hold him around the waist in a hug. "How you doin? Can you make it to the bed?" Jared nodded, "Yeah." Jensen pulled him toward the bed by his elbows, watching him for signs of dizziness. 

Jared seemed to be okay, at first, and then halfway to the bed he paused in his step and lifted his hand toward his face. Jensen could see Jared squinting hard and trying to clear his eyesight, fighting a dizzy bout that was coming on. The hand that covered the younger man's face was shaking. He also felt like his knees might be buckling. Jensen rushed in closer to the younger man, hugging Jared to him and supporting his weight in case he passed out. 

Jared was breathing hard and latched onto Jensen's shoulder with the hand that had been covering his eyes. He grasped Jensen's t-shirt with the lower hand, hanging on for dear life. 'It must be bad,' Jensen thought. His lover lowered his head onto Jensen's chest and the older man felt Jared's body thrumming with tremors. 

"You feel like you're gonna pass out?" Jensen asked him. Jared answered very faintly, "Yeah."  
The older man tightened his hold on Jared, holding him upright and not letting go. After a couple minutes, Jensen asked, "Are you with me?" 

Jared offered, "It's better," and Jensen waited. The younger man lifted his head up and took a cleansing breath and blew it out slowly. Jensen looked at him closely and noticed his lover's eyes looked clearer. He could still feel a very slight shaking but his eyes looked focused. "Can you move forward?" Jensen wanted to get him the rest of the way to the bed. 

Jared nodded and smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. Jensen led him the rest of the way to the bed and guided him to sit on the edge. He got down on his knees and raised up a hand to feel Jared's forehead and brushed the hair out of his eyes. The kid felt hotter and Jensen picked up the thermometer off the nightstand and plopped it into his mouth again. 

Jensen couldn't help rubbing his hands up and down the younger man's arms and over his shoulders while he was waiting for the temperature to register. He knew Jared must be feeling like shit again and wanted to provide any comfort he could. 

Jensen was on his knees up against Jared's knees, so close he could feel the tremors he now knew were going through his whole body. Jared was shaking like he had been earlier today. 

As he pulled the thermometer free to look at it, Jensen mentally cursed, '102.1'fuck', but in speaking to Jared, he used his soothing voice, "Baby, your fever's back up. How're your ears?" Jensen asked him, watching Jared closely. 

"Not like they were this morning, but they hurt, mainly the right one again," Jared honestly shared, sighing in misery. He really didn't feel well and he wasn't even trying to hide it, Jensen noticed. "Okay, it's not time for the antibiotics and Ibuprofen yet, but we can rotate a couple Tylenol in. Take these and I'm gonna heat up the pad for you," Jensen said as he handed two Tylenol to his lover. 

"Stay right there," he instructed and he ran quickly to grab the water bottles he'd just left outside and bring them back in. He twisted the cap off of one and handed it to the younger man to use for his pills. 

Jensen watched Jared take the pills and drink a few swallows of the water. He wasn't gulping it this time. "Babe, can you lay down?" Jensen wanted to get him comfortable before another dizzy spell hit, then he could run and heat up the pad for his love. 

Jensen could see the younger man trying to process what Jensen wanted him to do, but his boy wasn't firing on all cylinders and took a moment to lay down. Jensen pulled back the covers and adjusted pillows so the younger man would be comfortable.  
As Jared slowly laid down, Jensen grabbed some socks from the dresser and put them on Jared's feet. He pulled the covers up and rubbed his lover's chest through the covers. Jared smiled at the sweet gesture. 

Jensen bent over and held Jared's face between his hands and kissed his adorable, sick, beautiful lover and assured him, "I'll be right back. Don't get up, okay?" It scared Jensen that Jared might have some kind of wild hare activate and try something that would get him falling into the furniture. 

Jared's puppy dog eyes were life threatening to the strongest person and he was looking at Jensen with them right now. The older man sighed because the kid threw those at him sometimes without even knowing he was doing it. He bent back over again and kissed the younger man because he just couldn't NOT. 

"Jare...hey. Don't move...I'll be back in 3 minutes." Jensen grabbed the heating pad and high tailed it to the kitchen to microwave it. Jared could have another horse sized Ibuprofen in 3 more hours if the Tylenol sucked but until then, he wanted to give him the pad to alleviate the pain in that right ear. He hurried back with the hot pad and dry towel to use as a barrier. 

Jared hadn't moved and was laying comfortably at the moment. His face showed some pain and uncomfortableness, which Jensen could plainly see. He approached the younger man's side of the bed, sitting down next to him. "I'm gonna put this on your pillow, okay? Just like before." 

Jared rolled over onto his right side, facing Jensen and lifted his own head up a few inches. Jensen put the pad under Jared's head and encouraged him to lay his ear right on the pad. His lover laid his head back down and sighed, closing his eyes and grinning slightly because it felt so good to have heat directed right on that ear drum. 

Jared curled up his body and rubbed his head into the heating pad, snuggling himself further into the covers and pillows. Jensen played with his hair, praying his lover was going to get better by tomorrow. "Thank you," Jared softly exclaimed and Jensen kissed him on the forehead. 

Jensen said, "My pleasure, babe, any time," and he meant it. Jared yawned and added, "I love you so much," as he seemed to be fading into a light sleep from the comfort of the heat and soft bedding and Jensen's continuous rubbing of his head.


	8. Chapter Eight

Jensen sighed because he couldn't even verbalize what Jared meant to him. After he realized his lover had fallen asleep, he decided to go and call Kripke and update him on Jared's condition, then he would Skype the kiddo's. 

Jensen left the younger man in the bedroom and sat on the couch, checking the messages on his phone. "Holy cow," Jensen exclaimed as he noticed Eric Kripke's name three times since this morning. He also saw Cliff had called yesterday. 

Jensen pushed Eric's number first and the man picked up on the first ring. "Jesus, Ackles, giving me an aneurism here. How's our boy? I heard the doctor was called and I've been fuckin' climbing the walls," Eric bitched. Jensen sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, knowing the producer probably 'had' been worried sick if he'd known about the house call. 

"Eric, I'm sorry...it's just been vital to stay close to him since he's dizzy and I didn't have the chance to call until now." Eric interrupted Jensen before he explained further, "What the fuck is he dizzy for? Ackles, what happened?" 

Jensen sighed again and relayed all the information, catching their boss up on his costar's condition. Eric listened intently, wanting to know every little detail about Jared's health and what he could do to help. Jensen appreciated Eric's concern. 

Jensen continued to give Eric the full scoop, wanting to make sure Eric understood that Jared would be back to work on Tuesday morning, but maybe not full speed, "He's supposed to be better after he's been on the antibiotics for at least 24 hours, so I'm thinking tomorrow will be a better day. He's better in the fluids and food department, and his feet and wrists are fading. It's just the damn inner ear crap that's got him down. It's fucking terrible shit. Doc said 5 days til it's completely gone, but he is supposed to start feeling better tomorrow and then progressively better every day. It's the damn dizziness, Eric, it's nasty." 

Jensen could hear Eric sigh loudly, "Christ, poor kid." He paused for a few seconds, then told Jensen, "Ackles...I'm taking control of this week. All filming will be under my control, so don't worry. I've got this. New guy already had his ass removed and he knows he fucked up. Tuesday will be a marked improvement. Jeremy's working with him on Tuesday and I'll be there, overseeing. Nothing will happen like happened last week." 

Jensen immediately felt the tension over Tuesday dissipate. He had been terribly worried about Jared and thought maybe his protective instincts over the younger man might actually get him into serious trouble on set. He saw red when it came to people hurting Jared and knowing that Eric was going to prevent anything from going to shit just made the older actor relax about things. 

Jensen laid his head back and sighed in content, as Eric told him that Jared's last day in the torture shoot was Tuesday and they could film it without him being upright too much. The water portion was over and Tuesday they were filming Dean and Mary coming to get Sam out. Jared had some physical parts, but they could work around it if he was feeling dizzy. 

Jensen was relieved...and he was grateful. Jared wasn't stupid, though, and he would be able to tell if everyone around him was walking on egg shells. God, Jensen could imagine the pissy temper if his lover thought anyone was babying him, or if there were any last minute script changes for his character. He had to smile at that thought. 

Eric told him he'd see him Tuesday and Jensen thanked him again and hung up. He then took the laptop and called Austin to see what their kids were up to. He knew he would be explaining why Jared was missing. His little Jaybird was the first to come on the screen. Jensen's heart fluttered and he smiled as his three year old smiled hugely when she saw him and squealed out, "Hi Daddy!" 

Jensen had a delightful conversation with his princess because apparently the boys were yucky and muddy and taking a bath. She didn't get dirty, like mommy said, so she didn't have to take a bath. She was giving Jensen the three year old pout because there was no one to read books with her at the moment, so Jensen told her to go get one and they would read it together. 

His daughter excitedly ran and got her favorite book, which all parents had read hundreds of times, and Jensen proceeded to read it again, with her. He enjoyed the interaction, wholeheartedly, and especially because JJ was so into their conversation and the book. 

They had just finished when he heard the thunderous sound of pattering feet coming their way and JJ yelled for them to "come on, come on." The boys surrounded her on each side and came close up into the screen. Jensen giggled, noticing their wet hair. 

"How is everybody doin'?" Jensen asked his boys. They responded favorably with all their busy activities today and talked about cousins they had seen and swimming. The boys had apparently played in one muddy corner of the back yard after they were told not to, hence the bath. 

Thomas was the first to ask, "Where's Daddy?" He looked worried and Jensen rushed to assure him, "He's sleeping, honey, he's super tired and had a long day being kind of sick." All three looked concerned because they were used to Jared being so full of energy and humor, making the kids laugh and scream with his antics...Jensen thought they probably couldn't even imagine what a sick Jared might look like. 

He smiled at them and loved their sensitive concern for their other parent, "He's gonna be okay tomorrow, okay? I promise I'm taking care of him really well and he's eating soup and drinking juice and water. When he feels good, he's gonna call you, okay?" 

Thomas was perturbed because he was the worry wort, but he accepted that explanation, for now, anyway, "Okay, but I miss daddy...he has to get better," he told Jensen. "Yes, he does, and I'll tell him you said that, okay?" Jensen tried to reassure the oldest. 

"I love you all so very much, kiddo's," Jensen told them and they all responded with different 'I love you, too's', then proceeded to kiss the screen, which Jensen did too. "Can I talk to one of your mom's?" 

Shep and JJ got up and ran to get a parent. Soon, Daneel appeared on the screen, with Tom next to her. "Hi, Ackles, what's up," she said. "I just wanted you and Gen to know that Jared's been down with an ear infection. He can't even be up for long without hanging onto something...the dizziness is ridiculous. He's on antibiotics and I've got him drinking and eating and he's recovering. That's why he hasn't called." 

Daneel was joined by Genevieve as Jensen had been explaining things to Daneel. Both wives looked sympathetic and concerned, "So, did you have to take him to the hospital?" Genevieve asked. Jensen replied, "No, we were lucky, the set doctor responded here and gave us the meds. It was very cool." 

Jensen realized little Tom was still present so he thought to remain upbeat and not tell the girls how bad Jared had been from the week of Hell and the infection. He simply let them know that the man was on the way to recovery but he wasn't feeling great enough to sit up and Skype anyone yet. 

The wives told Jensen to give Jared their love and well wishes to feel better and Thomas told him to kiss Daddy for him. Jensen readily agreed to do just that. He hung up smiling, glad that he had connected with their munchkins. 

Jensen decided to break out the scripts for Tuesday and look at the material, thinking to get a head start on their scenes. Hopefully, his younger lover felt well enough to run lines by tomorrow afternoon so they felt prepared enough to wing it on Tuesday. 

The older man went to the fridge and grabbed his long awaited beer, drinking the first few sips with a sigh of pleasure. "Aaaahhh...damn that's good," Jensen enjoyed his beer immensely and took his beer and his scripts back into the bedroom to check on his sick partner. 

Jared remained where he left him earlier. He was breathing deeply and Jensen was happy the younger man seemed to be resting peacefully at the moment. He sat on his side of the bed and propped himself up on some pillows. Jensen looked over the scripts for Jared first, cringing at some of the details of Jared's torture scenes but then he came to the point where Dean finds Sam and then the fight and rescue. 

Jensen sighed because there was some physical aspect to the rescue that looked close up. 'They aren't gonna use a double for that,' Jensen thought, only concerned for Jared's ability to get through that without his inner ear throwing him off balance. After that, there were other scenes that would be fine, mostly dialogue and easier on his lover. 

As Jensen paged through the scripts, he studied some of the next episode, looking ahead at the rest of the week's filming. Jensen felt a breeze hit him and looked up, realizing he'd left the slider open to the balcony. He was so preoccupied with helping Jared earlier that he hadn't even realized he'd left it open at the time. 

Jensen went over and closed it up tight. There was still a couple hours of daylight left, but the temperature outside was dropping already, getting ready for the colder Vancouver night to arrive. Jensen took the opportunity to grab one of the Ibuprofen and antibiotics and set them beside Jared on the nightstand. It was almost time for the next dose.

He was hoping to get the pills into the younger man's system before the pain and fever returned completely with a vengeance. Jensen bent over his lover to gently touch his head and brush the unruly hair from his face. He could see that Jared's eyes were closed, but the furrowed forehead told him Jared was not really all that comfortable. Apparently, the Tylenol was keeping the edge off, but not really working as well as that horse pill.

Jensen immediately sympathized and wanted even more to get the meds into the younger man. "Babe," he called to him gently, to see if Jared was awake. Jared moaned in a high pitched sound, breaking Jensen's heart because it was a sound of pain. He rubbed his hand over Jared's head, gently sliding his fingers through the younger man's hair. 

He could feel the heat emanating from Jared's skin and he knew the poor kid was in pain, his ears probably hurting like hell. "Babe, it's time for your meds...can you sit up if I help?" Jensen felt so bad making him move, but he knew the Ibuprofen was going to make a huge difference. 

Jared moaned as he rolled to his back, crimping his face in pain. "I'm sorry," Jensen softly told him. Jensen wasted no time in sliding as far underneath the younger man's back as he could and lifted him up into a sitting position. Jared groaned softly and kept his eyes closed, as he sat up with Jensen's help. 

Jared was swaying and unstable, so Jensen kept his hold with one arm around his love, grabbing the pills with the other. He tapped the pills on Jared's hand, since the younger man wasn't opening his eyes. Jared took the pills and sluggishly put them into his mouth. He reached out his hand, trustingly, knowing Jensen would be putting a drink into it shortly. Jensen had grabbed the open water bottle and placed it into Jared's waiting hand. 

The younger man took several sips of the cool water, but didn't chug it like earlier today. He took enough just to get the pill down and tried to hand the bottle back to Jensen. The older man took the water and put it back on the nightstand. He wrapped his lover in his arms, having him lay his head on his shoulder for comfort and support. 

Jensen rubbed his back as Jared tried to relax and sighed into his lover's comforting gestures. The sick man was wiped. He felt lethargic and it was all he could do to sit up a minute ago like Jensen wanted. Now, he was leaning against the older man, completely boneless and at his mercy. 

His ears were killing him, and his head was in a fog, but Jensen's loving gestures were helping him to relax and get through it. Jensen kept rubbing the younger man's back and held him against him. He could feel Jared shaking and he hoped the Ibuprofen would kick in soon. 

Jensen played with Jared's hair and continued the loving strokes on his back. His lover seemed to be content for the moment and Jensen didn't plan on going anywhere. This was exactly where he wanted to be, just holding Jared like this. 

Jensen figured it had only been about 15 minutes, but the shaking was starting to lessen and Jared had made no more sounds of pain. He kept holding him while the Ibuprofen finally began to do it's job. When Jensen felt Jared pulling up, he loosened his grip to let the man sit up again. He watched Jared sit up straight, but clench his face in pain and suddenly breathe faster. 

The younger man's hands gripped Jensen's shirt and hung on, while Jensen held him firmly around his shoulders. "Breathe, baby," Jensen hated this but tried to convey calmness. He watched Jared try and control his breathing, through the dizzy spell, feeling terrible that he couldn't take his place and do this for him. 

Jared miserably moaned with his closed eyelids scrunching in pain. The younger man was favoring his right ear and leaning his head more on that side. Jensen acted to his torment at seeing Jared go through this and swiftly enveloped the younger man into his arms, lowering him down onto his right side. He hoped there was some heat left in the pad and gently placed him in the perfect position to land his ear on that pad. 

Jensen pulled up the covers over his lover and lowered himself, facing him, keeping his arms around him. He rubbed the younger man's back and his head at the same time, kissing his forehead and closed eyelids. Jensen wished he could jump into Jared's skin and remove all the pain and fever from his suffering body and take it all away. Because he couldn't, he tried everything he could to comfort Jared until the pain finally subsided. 

After only 5 more minutes, Jared's pain lines relaxed and it became blatantly apparent that the kid was truly under the spell of the heavy dose of Ibuprofen. 'Finally,' Jensen thought, as he could see the pill was finally helping. Jared's breathing slowed back to normal, which told Jensen the pain and the dizziness had passed, for now. 

He kept tenderly rubbing his lover's hair and just held onto Jared around his waist with his other hand. "Is it better now, babe?" Jensen asked him softly. Jared nodded and softly answered, "mmmhmm...finally." He sighed and started to feel the peace move in, as his pain and pressure in his head backed away. 

Jensen waited another few minutes and was rewarded by his lover opening his eyes and looking at him with peaceful clarity. Jensen smiled, "You okay, baby?" He was so concerned with Jared's miserableness earlier, and now the younger man amazingly looked much better. Jared smiled back at his lover and answered him, "Yes, it's much better...God, thank you, Jen." 

Jensen couldn't believe the difference seeing Jared under his pain meds. It was amazing and he was grateful for the doctor thinking to leave them for him. Jared yawned but kept his eyes open, still gazing at Jensen. The older man kept his hold on his lover and kissed him again on the forehead. He could see the wheels turning in Jared's head, so he knew there must be a question or two coming...Jensen was not wrong. 

Jared asked him, "How long have we been inside?" Jensen figured he was trying to figure out how long he'd been laying here so he filled him in, "You've been laying down for about 2 hours, babe." Jensen rubbed Jared's arm and shoulder, as he waited for his next question. "What did you do?" Jensen figured that to mean Jared was wondering what he'd been doing with himself while he crashed. 

The older man filled Jared in on the calls to Eric and the kids, knowing Jared would be upset at letting the kids down. He could see the guilt and self blame immediately on Jared's face when he mentioned the kids. As the younger man was lifting his head, Jensen quickly stopped him from getting up and gently assured him, "They're fine...they're happy, healthy, funny, smart, entertaining and totally fine." 

He could see Jared relax, but Jensen promised he would deliver the message from Tom and so he did, "Tom said I 'had' to tell you that you 'have' to get better." Jensen smiled because Jared smiled, as he imagined his son's little face with the expressive brown eyes willing his dad to not be sick. "He also said to kiss you," Jensen delivered that with a smile and Jared was happily kissed on the lips by the love of his life. 

He loved hearing about the kids, so Jensen entertained him with his book reading with JJ and all the wet kisses on the screen. Jared felt at peace, knowing his lover had made sure their kids were okay and knew how much they were loved. As Jensen finished telling him about the kids, Jared realized he was feeling 'tons' better and 'wow' it was good. He was floating on air and feeling pretty goddamned wonderful compared to just an hour ago. 

"Hey Jen?" Jared got his lover's attention and Jensen noticed he looked worried about something. "What is it, love?" The older man waited for Jared to tell him what had him suddenly looking like that. Jared didn't want to sound paranoid but he knew his lover really well, "What did you tell Eric?" 

Jensen sighed, knowing full well what Jared 'meant' to ask was if he had killed anyone or threatened to quit the show because of Jared's illness. Jensen had to chuckle as he sighed again because it was true, Jared 'did' know him too well. 

"It's okay, babe, I was very nice, and Eric totally agreed that the shit that went on last week was 'not' acceptable treatment and that director has already been reprogrammed, so to speak, and will be working with Jeremy attached to his shoulder for awhile until he learns our 'family way' on our show." 

Jensen watched that soak in and then added, "Really, I didn't have to say anything today. The man called my number three times worried because he'd been told I paged the doctor earlier today, so he chewed 'my' ass for not calling him back sooner and giving him an update on you." 

Jared suddenly wanted to kiss the shit out of Jensen. God, the man had done so much for him, been there every second of every ache and dizzy spell, fixed him meals, rubbed his back and God, Jared was having an attack of the 'I love Jensen's' all of a sudden. 

Man, he couldn't wait to jump the man and fuck the shit out of him. 'Boy, I AM feeling on cloud 9 here, holy crap,' Jared realized he was thinking things that didn't even seem possible an hour ago. Jared suddenly felt perky enough to roll over on top of his lover. This surprised Jensen and he held onto Jared as the younger man hoisted himself on top of him and was looking down into his eyes. 

Jared looked intently at Jensen and promised him many things in his eyes. One of them, Jensen could read, was following through on all the sucking and fucking and intense orgasm ideas his lover had relayed to him hours earlier today. "Mmmmmmm," Jensen moaned, reading the intent in his lover's eyes. "I'm not goin anywhere...you can fuck the hell out of me as soon as you're better...goddamned, don't look at me like that or I'll cum right here." 

Jensen let that be known because the way Jared was staring at him was going to lead where they couldn't go tonight. "Jensen," Jared said that in his deep drawl which curled Jensen's toes, "Baby I need to suck you, I can, I'm good and I can," Jared nudged Jensen's chin with his nose and kissed his neck. He began an erotic trail of hot kisses up to Jensen's ear, which had the older man panting hard. 

It took two seconds for Jensen to go from relaxed and content to hot, horny and in desperate need. Jared had that effect on him. Jared stuck his tongue in Jensen's ear and swirled it around, whispering to him in hot breath, "I need to suck you so bad, please let me taste you." 

"FUCK," Jensen loudly exclaimed as he pushed Jared's head away from his ear quickly. He was panting hard and looked Jared in the eyes as he cursed, "Fuck, baby...Jesus fucking Christ, you're so fucking hot." Jensen tried to catch his breath as Jared was pushing against his hold and trying for a kiss. Jensen could see him lowering his mouth toward his, and even though he 'knew' he needed to stop him, he let the younger man bring that incredibly sexy hot wet mouth down to place it on his. "Mmmmmmm," Jensen moaned deeply at Jared's aggressive display of sexy tongue invading his eager mouth. Jensen's tongue was under his spell and responded to every move Jared's coaxed from it. They kissed like starving men, fully enchanted with the taste and feel of each other. 

The kiss went on for minutes, Jared displaying incredible strength compared to the weakness he felt just an hour before. He was determined to get what he wanted while the meds were working and he was feeling better. So far, Jensen wasn't stopping him, so he continued his oral assault. 

Jensen was in Heaven. The taste and feel of his lover devouring him and laying on top of him was currently overwhelming his senses. Jensen had no defenses and Jared wasn't acting like a sick man, at all. 'He can't suck me, he can't suck me, no he can't do this,' Jensen kept repeating like a mantra in his head. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince that this needed to stop this, his head or his dick. 

Jensen felt his lover's newfound strength lift his arms up above his head and hold them down. 'He knows I'm gonna stop him,' Jensen realized, as he figured out Jared was trying to distract him from cutting this short and not letting him do what he wanted. The younger man began sucking on his neck again, making his way up to Jensen's ear. 

Jensen was breathing out of control, "aaaah uuuhhh," exhibiting the wildest sounds as he let Jared have just a few more tongue swipes in his ear and throat. 'A few?' The older man thought that he must have meant a few more 'minutes' because he still hadn't made any attempt to stop Jared from sliding his hot tongue down to his collar bone and then kiss his way up to the other ear. 

"Oooo, God, yes," Jensen growled and he wondered when the Hell his voice had changed as he heard the strangest groans and moans coming from himself. When Jared stuck his tongue into that ear, Jensen's eyes rolled up into his head with absolute pleasure, as he groaned loudly. "Oooh my God," Jensen was still panting beyond control now, not being able to get a handle on these feelings Jared was inciting. 

He tried with little success to lift his arms and push Jared up and off him, but even as he placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders, Jared chose that second to bite Jensen's ear and his hands clamped down on Jared's shoulders instead of pushing them away. Jared loved that response and he bit down again just to relive it. 

Jensen was lost in sensation, realizing he'd totally lost control of the situation. Jared kissed his way back over to Jensen's face and attacked his mouth for another intense kiss. His tongue joined Jensen's and they slid back and forth, in and out, in a slippery fucking motion. It turned both men on beyond comprehension. 

Jared ground his hips down, pushing his hard cock against Jensen's. Neither man had worn underwear, so the friction between their thin sweats was amazing. Both men moaned as Jensen's hips pushed upward, providing even more pressure cock against cock. Jared was panting now, totally not feeling any pain nor dizziness, just totally turned on and intent on making his love feel amazing. 

He moved down and lifted Jensen's t-shirt to suck on his nipples and bite them tenderly. "Ooooohhh....ooooohhhh....ooooooh," Jensen seemed to have lost his vocabulary and his hands gripped his lover's head tightly to him, encouraging the sensation to continue. 

He knew there was something he was supposed to do but his lover was a force to be reckoned with and currently hitting every one of his most prominent erogenous zones. "Fuck, Jesus, Jare," Jensen found his words, and he really thought he'd tried hard to protect his lover from hurting himself by pushing up on his face and, "Fuuuck," Jensen was fucking panting loud because the younger man had pulled Jensen's sweats down enough to expose his engorged and leaking cock. 

It was looking at Jared, begging, and with a smile Jared answered the desperate plea to 'please suck me hard.' He looked up at his lover and rejoiced at the out of control state he'd gotten his lover into. Jensen's hands were still on his head, possibly meaning to pull him off and stop this in order to protect Jared from overdoing it. 

The older man's eyes were dilated to solid black and he was red faced and sweating, lips swollen and panting like he'd just finished a marathon. Jensen was frozen there, knowing Jared's intent and looking at him with desperation because his cock was hurting it was so hard. He needed to cum and Jared was going to suck him hard. He knew this but he was battling himself because he also knew Jared wasn't well. 

"Baby," Jensen tried to catch his breath in between making the attempt to save his lover from harm, "Baby, please...please, I can't hurt you," Jensen was so protective of him, still, in this moment, Jensen was concerned for his lover's illness and was begging Jared to stop because he obviously was too far gone to do it. 

Jared was not going to give this up. He'd wanted this for days. He told his lover in his deep sexy drawl he saved for only Jensen, "Hold on, baby. Enjoy it and cum for me." And with that, Jared lifted up on his knees, spreading Jensen's legs apart, giving the younger man more access. He could hear Jensen's breathing increase, if that was possible. 

The older man was reacting to the anticipation of what he was about to feel. Jared looked lovingly and hungrily at his target. He lowered his head toward Jensen's beautiful engorged cock and felt the older man's hands slip off his head and slam roughly on the bed, gripping the sheets. 

"Fuck, baby, please don't let me hurt you, I can't..." and Jared realized that Jensen had moved his hands because he was trying desperately to 'not' push down on Jared's head and he thought if he'd left them there he wouldn't be able to resist. This wasn't gonna take long, Jared could tell, as his lover was already close to busting is lid and exploding. 

He wanted this to be incredible. Jensen deserved to feel exquisite unrequited pleasure and that was Jared's goal. He lowered his mouth toward Jensen's cock and licked the precum from his abdomen that had been leaking out. The younger man moaned at the taste of him and Jensen thought he just might have a coronary if this got any hotter. 

"Aaaaaahhhhh...." Jensen screamed as Jared enveloped the head of his begging cock with hot wet suction. He forgot about everything else, his existence, his job, his whole life, nothing mattered with the suction in this moment that was rocking his whole world. He was moaning at the top of his lungs and the feeling of Jared's mouth sliding down further on his dick just threw him over the edge. Jensen's reaction was beyond his control and he was writhing on the bed, gripping the bed covers with white knuckles and flipping his head back and forth and upward in between. He couldn't stop moving, it felt to good and Jensen began moaning very loud when Jared began sucking harder and sliding up and down in a faster motion. 

Jensen couldn't stand it. The pleasure was so intense, he couldn't even open his eyes to look at anything. It was controlling his whole being. "Oh my God....oh my God...uuugggh....ooohhh," Jensen had no organization to his reactions and that was just the point. Jared wasn't deterred. He sucked and slid up an down, and Jensen loudly moaned, rising higher in pitch as he felt Jared's hands massaging his balls. 

"Jared...oh my God....Jared....Oh my god," Jensen was pumping his hips now. He didn't meant to and he would never have choked his lover, but he wasn't even coherent enough to realize it. Jensen was lost in so much sensation and he was rising, spiraling to the top of the crest. Jared was sucking him so hard...and God, it felt so good...there was no stopping, 'oh fuck,' Jensen realized he was fucking close. 

"Fucking close...oh, Jared...fucking close, you're gonna make me cum," Jensen loudly exclaimed in a voice he didn't even recognize, but Jared didn't stop and "Fuck...baby," Jensen's voice was rising in pitch and his panting and breathing was coming in short pants...he was almost there and felt firm hands holding his hips down as Jared sucked hard, harder than Jensen ever knew he was capable of and his dick lost it's rhythm, pumping erratic into Jared's mouth and, "FUUCCKK," Jensen screamed as he let go, 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he screamed and strained so hard his veins popped out, grunting and straining loudly, as the orgasm forced unbelievable pleasure through his dick and his whole body. He continued to grunt and strain as waves of pleasure pushed through his dick and he was squirting cum with every strain, groaning loudly. 

His lover was vibrating his mouth over his dick, groaning his approval at Jensen's release. Jared continued to suck hard, sliding up and down slowly, knowing he was drawing out his lover's pleasure, making the orgasm longer. 

The older man kept cumming, grunting with every wave, not being able to stop the jerking responses of his body until the orgasm began to subside. It finally released him, as the last wave let go and Jensen collapsed, loudly exhaling in exhaustion as he hit the pillow, exclaiming "God," breathing hard, trying to catch his breath, "Oh my God," and Jensen seemed to be gone into some zone of post-orgasmic recovery where he couldn't yet breathe enough oxygen, nor could he open his eyes, nor could he control his high pitched voice as it kept repeating like a mantra, "My God...oh my God," more breathing hard, "Baby," and Jensen stopped the mantra trying hard to get control of his breathing. He still couldn't open his eyes. 

Jared simply rested his chin on his folded hands, on the top of Jensen's thighs, watching his lover try and regain some control over his body. Jared smiled at the mantra coming from his lover's mouth. He knew full well that Jensen had meant to protect him from overdoing it and would be pissed that he'd lost control of himself.  
Jensen had cum hard and Jared was quite proud of doing that for him. The older man had been long overdue to just be taken care of. 'He deserves everything,' the younger man thought, 'he deserves every pleasure imaginable.' Jared felt that with every fiber of his being. 'He tasted incredible too,' Jared thought. 

He watched as Jensen's breathing finally returned to normal and the older man seemed to finally get a handle on where he was and how to move his limbs. Even though shaky with residual electrical impulses thrumming through his raw nerve endings, Jensen managed to look down and sit up quickly, honing in immediately on his lover. 

"Jare?" Jensen used both hands to frame the younger man's face and get him to rise up to where he could inspect him closer. "God, baby, why did you do that?" Jared noticed Jensen was still breathing a little fast, but for the most part had recovered. He smiled and crawled completely up onto Jensen's lap, sitting right atop his dick, and kissed him. 

The younger man kissed him with gentle loving tongue that tasted like Jensen, sweetly caressing his lips and then backing away. "God, you let go, Jen...I needed to see that...it was amazing," Jared let him know and Jensen sighed, still looking at his love with deep concern. "God, baby, amazing isn't the word, it was...Jesus, it fucking blew my mind," and Jensen paused to search Jared's eyes for any pain or dizziness or any hurt that he could have possibly caused. It would kill him to know if he'd hurt Jared or set him backwards, at all, in his getting well. "Baby, you're not well yet, and God I could have hurt you and," Jensen sighed, "you drive me fucking crazy." 

Jared smiled at his lover because no matter what they were in the middle of or what was going on in the world, Jensen always had to protect him. It was like a natural priority within their relationship. Jared knew he felt the same way about Jensen, too, but it seemed like Jensen was just more outgoing about it and he displayed it without hesitation. 

"I'm okay," Jared assured his lover. After Jensen searched his eyes for another minute, he seemed to be satisfied that Jared was truly having a good reign of time where there was no pain and no dizziness. He was so glad for the kid but at the same time, terrified that it could have come on while he was moaning and cursing and his body had been going up in flames. 

Jensen had a thought, 'speaking of going up in flames,' he lowered his hands down, sliding them down Jared's arms and around to Jared's abdomen. Jensen's hands rubbed in circles over Jared's lower abdomen and slid onto his thighs, rubbing up and down. "God that was fucking hot, Jare. You had me so fucking hot...I had no control." 

Jensen knew he was getting to the younger man as his breathing slightly increased and his eyes dilated. Jensen kept rubbing his hands up and down Jared's muscular thighs, stopping to squeeze them off and on. He slowly slid his hands up toward Jared's waistband and began pulling it away. 

The sweats were loose with lots of room inside them. Just what Jensen needed. Jared's eyes closed in pleasure and gave a high pitched moan as he opened them again, breathing harder. 'He likes this,' Jensen watched him. Jared said in a broken breathy voice, "You don't.....Jensen, you don't have to...aaah," he broke off on a high pitched moan because Jensen put his hand around his cock and stopped him from any coherent thought.  
"I don't," Jared was breathing hard now and Jensen thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, "You don't what, baby," Jensen asked as he slowly moved his hand up and down. Jared might have thought about denying himself this and only intended on pleasuring the hell out of Jensen, but Jensen wasn't about to give this opportunity up. He had a perfect view of his hot lover's body and face and he was gonna enjoy every second, watching him react to the pleasure and to cumming.

'Fuck, this is gonna make me hard again,' Jensen thought. He 'never' got enough of watching Jared cum. Jared's hips began pumping, pushing his cock through Jensen's incredible grip. "I can't...I mean I don't think...I...can...cum...the, um...the meds...I mean," and Jared thought he had said something intelligent but he just wasn't really sure. 

It felt so good, "Ooooh....ooooh," he kept pumping his hips in a steady rhythm now, the friction perfectly sending waves of pleasure through his dick. "You don't think you can cum, baby? I beg to differ," and Jensen kept talking to him in his low Texas drawl, while he continued to slowly pump his hand up and down. 

"Your pants are full of pre-cum, baby...you need it bad...you've got so much pre-cum in there baby it's like a lake and you were gonna deny yourself this? Mmhmmmm, not while I'm around," and Jared was getting even hotter and harder at Jensen's voice and what he was saying. 

Jared moaned high pitched, not believing this was happening, as he really hadn't meant to take anything for himself tonight, but he couldn't stop his hips from pushing into the immense pleasure of Jensen's grip. He put his forehead against Jensen's and whispered, "Oh God...yes, Jensen," Jared was in heavenly bliss at the feeling of his dick sliding through Jensen's hand, "It feels so good." 

Jensen growled at Jared's increased erotic movements and he marveled at the beauty of his lover giving his control up freely to what he was doing to him. "Yes, it does. It feels so good, doesn't it, Jare," Jensen could cum just watching Jared do this. God, the kid fucking turned him on. He knew Jared loved it when he took control and talked to him like this, so he kept it going.

Jensen decided he was really going to take Jared to the top, and since he had him in the perfect position for his idea, he scooted up a little more, sitting straighter. This gave the older man the angle and reach he needed. He kissed Jared, wet and hot, fucking his mouth with his tongue, as he kept up the slippery pumping of his cock. 

Jared was moaning hotly now, at the top of his lungs, groaning and his hips were beginning to speed up. Jensen couldn't believe this. The kid had been sicker than a dog about 90 minutes before this and now he was grinding hot and working his way to orgasm. 

Jensen used his free hand to slide into the front of his lover's loose pants and scooped up and generous gob of Jared's pre-cum. He decided he would enter Jared's pants from the back for this to work, in case the younger man had a dizzy spell or passed out, Jensen would be in a better position to keep him from falling with a hand behind the kid. 

Jensen kept his hand cupped, preserving the pre-cum inside until he could work his fist into Jared's pants from the back. He pushed his hand all the way down Jared's butt cheeks, right toward his target, before opening his fist and pushing the pre-cum up close to Jared's hole.  
There was a generous amount, 'perfect,' Jensen thought. Jared hadn't caught on to what was happening, as he was totally distracted by Jensen's handjob, feeling his body rising toward orgasm. He really thought that being on a strong muscle relaxant would prevent him from cumming and hadn't minded since it was Jensen he wanted to take to new heights. 

His lover was proving him wrong, because Jared was astride his crotch and fucking his dick into Jensen's slippery grip. Jesus Christ, it felt fucking awesome to be up there and fucking Jensen's hand, knowing his lover was watching him fall apart. 

Jared wasn't dizzy and he wasn't hurting, he was in bliss. He was feeling himself getting closer to that magic precipice, knowing cumming was imminent. "It feels so good, Jensen, Oh my God," Jared voiced as Jensen watched his lover lose it more and more. 

Jensen was in position and ready with his lubed up fingers at Jared's sensitive hole. He wanted to make sure he saw Jared's reaction so he watched his face intently. The younger man had his eyes closed, feeling incredible pleasure at what Jensen was already doing. "Well, let me see how this feels," Jensen growled as he pushed his middle finger into Jared's outer ring and rubbed in a circle. 

Jared instantly opened his eyes, caught off guard by the overwhelming pleasure he was suddenly overcome with, "aaaaaaa.....aaaaaaaa....oooh.....uugghhh," 'Jared was amazing,' Jensen thought, as the younger man moaned loudly in between every breath he could, reacting exquisitely to the pleasure of having the sensitive nerve endings stimulated at the same time his dick was pumped. 

Jared was out of control. He was groaning and panting loudly, 'very' turned on and obviously spiraling toward orgasm. He pumped his hips faster, his groans becoming higher pitched and Jensen decided to throw him overboard before he came. 

The older man pushed his middle finger in, just to the first knuckle, which became subject to Jared's fucking his finger as he pumped his dick through Jensen's other hand. He knew this would provide Jared with an overload of sensations, fucking his finger, fucking his fist and Jensen kept rubbing the sensitive outer ring with his other wet fingers. 

Jared growled, literally growled, higher pitched than Jensen had ever heard from him. He was going for it, now, the younger man growling and fucking himself hard down on Jensen's finger, trying desperately to keep the finger and the fist in time with each other. 

Jared was on fire, it was fucking incredible and he was even fucking hotter knowing he couldn't control himself in front of his lover watching. He was breathing so hard, he had to let Jensen know though, "Jensen, oh my God, it feels so fucking good," Jared's face was tightening up, concentrating, his eyes completely black and eyes crinkled with imminent orgasm alert. 

"Yes, that's it, " Jensen began coaching him, "Fuck yourself on my finger, baby...your dick is so hard. Fuck, baby, that's it. God, it feels good, doesn't it?" Jensen was completely hard again and this was too fucking hot watching Jared do this. 

Jared was responding to his voice, he could feel the younger mans cock swelling even more, and Jared was moaning louder, almost screaming and ready to explode. "That's it, let it cum, baby...let it cum...you need to cum so bad," Jensen knew Jared was right there, right on the edge. He pushed two fingers up inside him and curled them slightly to the front. Not easy to do from Jensen's position but he wasn't gonna miss this for anything. He over flexed his wrist and dove his fingers the right angle to feel the little bundle of nerves there. 

Jared was jerking his hips forward and back, moaning, and then Jensen rubbed that sensitive gland and Jared tightened up and screamed, "Aaaaaaaah, I'm cumming!" His whole body tightened up hard and arched back, his hole clamped hard over Jensen's fingers, as the powerful orgasm overtook him. 

Jared jerked hard and screamed, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh," Jared's whole body was in rapture, as the orgasm ripped through him. He jerked and spasmed, squirting his release, as Jensen kept rubbing on that gland to increase and prolong Jared's pleasure. 

The younger man screamed and jerked, grunted and strained over and over with waves of pleasure. Jensen breathed hard, way past being turned on and was mesmerized as he rode out Jared's orgasm with him. The younger man took several seconds to stop jerking and spasming. 

The waves had gradually subsided and released Jared to collapse on his lover, forcing a breathy exhale from both of them. Jared lay unmoving on top of his lover, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't aware of Jensen's dilemma, nor was he aware of Jensen's desperate need to use the hand that had pleasured his rectum recently to rub his own cock. 

Jensen was two seconds from cumming. He'd been so turned on watching Jared and his reactions to fingering him, that he'd raced toward orgasm himself. Right now, he was on the crest and just a touch would do it. 'Fuck,' Jensen did not want to seem cheap or juvenile, but damn if his cock was throbbing and actually sore, his hips pumping into thin air.

With Jared laying on top of him, his legs were wide open and God, if that visual didn't turn Jensen on even more. He held Jared snug against him and he reached down with his fingering hand to grab his cock and pull on it.

Jensen just needed to, "Fuck...fuck, that's it," Jensen tried to exclaim quietly, as he had just enough of a reach to get his hand around his own cock and pump his hips up, gripping himself with his still lubed hand. 

Fucking his hand, it only took five pumps and Jensen was cumming, jerking to the spasms and shooting his load. 'Fuck, it's good,' Jensen grunted and breathed through it, as the spasms kept coming until they finally worked themselves through and subsided. Jensen rested there, trying to calm his breathing, not believing how hot that was. 

He kissed Jared's head, feeling suddenly guilty at that last part, "I'm sorry, baby, you're just," and Jensen still couldn't put into words how incredibly hot his lover was when he was heading toward orgasm and then finally giving into it. 

'Jesus fucking Christ,' Jensen couldn't believe watching Jared did this to him every time. He sighed heavily and finally calmed down enough to rub his lover's back and try and rouse him to see if he was okay. 'That had to have taken a lot out of him,' Jensen thought, as he rolled Jared to his back and went with him, landing on top of the younger man, but keeping his weight off of him.

Jared was out. He was definitely out for the count. Jensen thought about the incredible blow job the sick man had doled out earlier and how it had blown Jensen's top losing control like that and cumming so hard. Now that some of his mental capacity had returned, Jensen's concern for Jared's health escalated. 

His Jared was a force to be reckoned with when he was feeling good. That Ibuprofen had really done its job and the kid had been on fire. Jensen backed up off of his lover and went to the bathroom to get a hot wet hand towel to clean them off with. The younger man hadn't moved on his own yet. 

He realized there was cum on the bedcovers in places and he tried to get some of that off. It wasn't in the places where they would be sleeping, but it still would be kinda gross knowing it was there until he could get it into the wash. 

He cleaned his lover up and the bed covers, then went back to the bathroom and cleaned himself up with more hot water and soap. Jensen looked at his watch and noted mentally that Jared would need more antibiotics in 5 more hours, but he may just sleep through the night without more Ibuprofen.

It wasn't late, but Jensen decided to set his watch alarm for the antibiotics dosage time and make sure he didn't miss that. He wanted Jared completely well as soon as possible and wasn't going to be missing the most important part of that. 

Jensen went over to the bed and adjusted his lover under the covers, making sure he looked as comfortable as he could possibly be. He removed the heating pad from earlier and took it to the kitchen. Jensen made sure the meds were all by the bedside, along with two bottles of water, then went around and checked the doors and windows. 

It was now only 8pm. He thought maybe he would watch tv on very low for awhile, and look over the scripts, then maybe he would get sleepier. He didn't want to leave Jared's side. Not only was it his absolute favorite place to be, he was very worried about Jared after what they'd just done. 

Jensen situated himself on the bed next to Jared. He propped himself up on pillows and grabbed the next week's script. He clicked on the tv and lo and behold, there was a marathon of Smallville on, so he just left it on there and made sure the volume was low. He could hear some of the dialogue, but not every word. 

Jensen touched his hand to Jared's forehead next to him. He felt a tint of warmth, no blazing heat, plus no shaking this time. He was so glad the younger man seemed to be resting quite peacefully. Jensen's hand brushed his hair backward, gently rubbing Jared's hair and smoothing it out. He loved touching Jared and did so much of it automatically without even thinking. 

He hoped tomorrow would be a great day for his lover and Jared would have surpassed that infection ruining his time off. Jensen really wanted to see him feel good for a day before he had to go back to work. Sighing, Jensen realized again how much he loved this man and how he would take his place and suffer if it meant Jared didn't have to. He would throw himself in front of a moving train to take his place. He couldn't help it, Jared was his soul.


	9. Chapter Nine

Jensen was dreaming happy things, his Jared's smile, being silly and visiting friends, working on set, different little scenarios where he was with Jared and enjoying himself. Then, this incessant high pitched chirping noise kept interfering with his pleasantness. It kept going, definitely annoying and persistent. 

Jensen irritatingly grumbled and opened his eyes, realizing he was still propped up on the pillows but had fallen asleep. 'Fuck,' he cursed mentally, looking over at his stupid phone that would 'not' shut up. The alarm was going off. "Oh," Jensen said out loud, finally regaining some clarity to reach over and shut the damn phone alarm off. 

He sat up and rubbed his face, looking at the time, "Oh, meds time, okay," Jensen said to himself still trying to wake up. He drug his lethargic ass out of bed and went to the bathroom, washed his hands and returned. Jensen went back over to Jared's side of the bed and got two antibiotics out of the container. 

He uncapped one of the water bottles and then sat on the bed next to his lover. Jared hadn't moved in the few hours Jensen had been asleep. The younger man was still on his back, face turned to the side, one arm resting loosely over his waist and the other laying aside him with his elbow bent upward. He was propped on a couple pillows, just as Jensen had left him. 

The kid's face had no worry or crinkled dream lines. He was breathing deeply. Jensen debated about waking his lover. He hadn't seen him sleep like this since he'd been home. His protective mother henning won out because he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it if Jared missed his dose of powerful antibiotics. The next dose wouldn't be for another 6 hours so at least he wouldn't feel so bad for waking him after 'that' much sleep. 

"Jare," Jensen called to him and touched his cheek. He slid his hand back and forth, smoothing it over Jared's face and pushing the loose hair back at the same time. "Jare," Jensen couldn't call his name loudly because he didn't have the heart to startle the man. He wanted to wake him gently, if he could. 

Jensen had to keep his hand moving and call to Jared a few more times before he watched the younger man's face start to show some subtle signs of concentration, like he was hearing something. Jensen rubbed circles on his lover's chest, so he wasn't jarred awake unpleasantly, in case he didn't feel well. He wanted this to be as painless and smooth as possible. "Baby?" Jensen was now rubbing circles on his lover's chest with one hand and rubbing his head with the other. 

Jared was responding, finally. He moaned lightly as he turned his head to face upward and yawned. Jensen couldn't resist the absolute tenderness he felt for the younger man and he just had to kiss him all over his face and lips. In between soft kisses, he told him softly, "It's okay...it's okay, Jared, can you wake up for me, just to take your meds?" 

Jensen scooted over to be up against Jared, so he could slip his arm under the younger man and lift him up to swallow. He didn't think Jared was gonna be able to come out of sleep enough to do it all on his own. 'He's really out of it,' Jensen watched him worriedly. "Baby, I'm gonna sit you up, okay?" He watched his lover's face and saw the younger man trying very hard to force his eyelids open. 

The poor kid was responding best he could, considering he'd wore himself out and was on a muscle relaxant and fighting an infection, to boot. Jensen braced himself behind Jared's back and lifted him up, hanging onto him tight. It was only a few feet, not all the way upright, just enough so he wouldn't choke. 

Jensen hurriedly snagged the two pills off the nightstand with his right hand and placed them into his lover's mouth. Jared was compliant and his mouth loosely allowed the pills in. Jensen then grabbed the open water bottle and brought it around to upend it and get a swallow of water into his lover's mouth. The whole time, Jared was cooperating sleepily. His right hand came up and joined Jensen's on the water bottle. 

He swallowed the pills down and then brought the bottle back to his mouth and drank. 'The kid is thirsty,' Jensen thought, as he watched Jared swallow more water before pausing to catch his breath. Jared was heavily blinking his eyes open now, seeming to be more aware of what was happening. "Hey," Jensen said as he watched him. Jared kept his eyes open but he didn't respond. 

The older man was continuing to hold the water bottle, just in case the kid wasn't really all there and dropped it on the bed. Jared drank more, making Jensen realize the he was truly dried out from the medication and needed it. He was glad he brought out two bottles. He steadied Jared's grip as he upended the bottle and drank all of it down greedily. 

When there was no more, he had to work to catch his breath after drinking it all so fast. As Jared sat there slowing his breathing, Jensen put the bottle back behind him on the nightstand and grabbed the other one. He had to use his other hand, which was holding Jared, just for a second to brace the bottle and get the cap off. When Jared noticed it handed to him, he immediately showed interest and grabbed it from the older man. 

'Man, he's really thirsty,' Jensen thought to himself as he assisted the younger man in drinking the second bottle. Jared blinked his eyes closed and moaned in pleasure as the water hit his system. God, he hadn't realized how thirsty he was and this was Heaven. Then he thought about the hot scene earlier and realized how totally fuckin' hot that was sitting on top of Jensen and getting fingered like that while he rubbed his cock. 

God, he had cum hard. Man, it was good to be getting well, finally. And sucking Jensen's dick, "mmmmmm," Jared had moaned in a deeper voice, alerting Jensen that the younger man's thoughts had gone to different place. He smiled, realizing his lover's brain was actually working now and he was at least partially awake enough to remember their incredible sexy actions several hours earlier. 

Jared seemed to give up on the second water about half way through and Jensen put it back on the nightstand. The younger man felt really relaxed and boneless and he just realized he was in Jensen's arms. He looked over at his lover with sleepy eyes, licked his lips and smiled at him. This melted Jensen's resolve. 'He must be feeling good,' the older man thought happily. Jensen lowered Jared back onto the pillows and laid close up next to him, with his elbow bent and hand supporting his face. This position allowed him to look down on his lover's face and focus on him. "How are you feeling?" Jensen looked into Jared's face concernedly. 

Jared yawned and lifted a hand to rub his face, then rubbed his sleepy eyes with his finger. Jensen thought this was really cute, but didn't say anything. 'He's so fucking cute when he's sleepy, or sick, or pouting, or pretty much always, I guess,' Jensen thought as he sighed and smiled. He kept watching Jared, waiting for the kid to answer him. 

Jared's voice was weak and sleepy, but he seemed awake enough to Jensen, and not in pain nor hurt in any way, so that was a good thing. Jared finally formulated an answer to his lover's inquiry, "I feel great!" Jensen gave him a disbelieving eyebrow, but Jared quickly reassured him, "No, really, I'm just fucking useless and can't move much, but nothing hurts, and I'm not fucking dizzy, thank God. I think it's gone, Jen," Jared jumped to that hopeful conclusion, wishing it to be so, 'just like always does,' Jensen thought. 

Jensen kissed Jared's hand that had been loosely laying on his stomach. He picked it up and kissed his knuckles and held his hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Jensen couldn't stop looking into his lover's eyes, so very pleased that he was getting better. He couldn't stop, nor resist, Jared's oral attack on him earlier, but he had tried, because he thought, for sure, it would be detrimental. 'Maybe it had the opposite effect,' Jensen mentally weighed that thought, 'it 'does' release endorphins,' Jensen wasn't sure if maybe those little buggers helped a person get better. 

The two men continued to look at each other with loving adoration and mental pictures what they had done a few hours prior. They both mentally recited to themselves how incredibly turned on they had been and how 'hot' it was. Both men felt stirrings in their dicks and wondered if the other was feeling the same. Jensen moved over his lover, so that he was completely laying on top of his upper body, looking down on his face. He supported his own weight on his elbows. 

"Hey, kiddo," Jensen smiled and softly kissed his lover on the lips. Jared was exhausted and lazy, but responded wholeheartedly to his kiss. The two men slid their mouths together, slanting from one side to the next, tongues tenderly tasting each other's lips and asking for entry. When their tongues first touched, each man opened their mouth eagerly allowing the other one entrance. It was a dance of perfect union, tongues sliding against each other and tasting, in and out, side to side and around in circular motions. 

It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other's tongues. Jensen deepened the kiss, opening wider and coming down harder on the younger man's mouth. Jared instantly responded with a moan and increased his pushing back, shoving his tongue firmer into Jensen's. The kiss was scorching hot and went on and on. They changed positions, sliding their mouths left to right, completely enraptured by the taste and pleasure of orally melding with one another. 

Jensen felt his dick getting hard and he knew he had to stop. He couldn't resist Jared and especially like this, it was gonna get even more heated if he didn't pull back. He smoothly transitioned into gentling the kiss and wound up backing off enough to kiss Jared on the lips and then all around his beautiful flushed face. 

He kissed the younger man on the forehead, eyelids, nose and all around his cheeks, going back to his mouth for another gentle peck. Jared seemed pleasantly relaxed and he sighed deeply, smiling up at Jensen. There was the open beautiful clear look from his gorgeous lover's eyes that melted Jensen's heart and curled his toes. 

Jared was wide open, looking up at Jensen with his soul and it felt like piercing hot lava flowing through him to see that much devotion, trust and absolute love focused right on him. The older man was the only one who was lucky enough to 'ever' get to see this, except he was sure that look was there when Jared looked at the kids too. 

It was the real Jared's soul, not always completely open for the rest of the world...or open, but with a hint of protective guard or unsureness. 'This' look was the rare one, shared only with Jensen. The older man cleared his throat because he needed to really try and get himself out of this tractor beam, but he could not. His boy was completely at peace in this moment. It was a soul rewarding moment for Jensen. 

"Hey...are you tired?" Jensen rubbed the younger man's hair as he asked him that. Jared rolled his eyes alittle, as he responded, "Exhausted," and promptly yawned, but he didn't take his eyes away from Jensen, nor did he attempt to go back to sleep. "Okay," Jensen continued to rub Jared's hair which wasn't helping the younger man stay awake any longer. Jensen couldn't help touching him. 

Instead of getting off the bed and walking around, Jensen simply rose up on his hands and knees and crawled sideways over the younger man to get on his normal side of the bed. Jared was on his back but turned his head to the side on his pillows to follow the older man's shift in position. He watched Jensen get himself comfortable on his own pillows, then click off the tv because it had been on low all this time. 

The older man turned off the bedside lamp on his side of the bed, and snuggled down comfortably on his back. Jensen looked over at his love and said, "Come lay with me, babe...you wanna snuggle?" Then Jensen had to smile because Jared didn't even hesitate to move over and lay his head and shoulders on the older man's chest, wrapping his arm around Jensen's waist and bringing his bent leg up to cover Jensen's. 

The older man had worked his usual arm under his lover's neck and brought it up to wrap around Jared's shoulders and upper back, rubbing his hand on him lovingly after he was settled. His left hand came up and rested on Jared's arm across his waist, Jensen's thumb doing it's up and down soothing thing again. They were a complete picture of snuggly comfort and Jensen yawned thinking this was perfect. Jared was getting well and they were in their favorite spots and they had all day tomorrow to enjoy being off and make up for some studying of lines while they enjoyed each other. 

As he heard his lover start to breathe deeper and more rhythmic, Jensen was lulled to sleep with pleasant thoughts and the rise and fall of his beautiful lover's body. They slept hard for the next six hours. 

Jensen woke first to the repeated incessant beeping of his phone alarm and it was a downright pain in the ass challenge to be the bad guy and force himself to get Jared to take his pills again. He hated it. First, he hated getting up, but then he 'really' hated forcing Jared to sit up and swallow the damn things and drink the remaining sips of water. This time, Jensen did most of the work. 

His lover took the pills and swallowed them and the water, but he was definitely on autopilot and just going through the motions. Jared never open his eyes and Jensen was reminded again how much Jared trusted him enough to sleep through this and just react to whatever Jensen nudged him to do. 

Jensen thought, 'at least now we get another six hours,' as he laid them back down and his lover shifted, choosing to be on his right side this time. Jensen spooned up behind him and hung onto him firmly around the waist. It was warm cocooned in the covers with his love like this. The night chill was no threat to the cozy snuggled men under the covers. 

Jared's arm automatically went over Jensen's, holding his arm there. Jensen kissed the younger man on the back of the neck, inhaling his shampoo and nuzzling is face against the back of Jared's head. They went back to sleep fast, Jared never truly being awake in the first place. 

As Jared was falling under he moaned softly and sighed, "I love you, baby," which had Jensen smiling and responding, "I love you too, baby." Jensen had smiled because Jared didn't use that pet name very often. It was really cute. 'Is there any fuckin end to his cuteness,' Jensen sighed and asked himself, as he fell asleep smiling. 

The later morning proved to be a pleasant experience for both of the actors. Jared actually woke first, feeling more energetic than he had in about 7 whole days. He yawned, rolled over onto his back and stretched, then looked over to his lover. Jensen looked peacefully still in dreamland. 

Jared had to pee so he grudgingly rolled to his right and slid out of the covers. 'Man it had been warm in there,' he thought, as he stood up, feeling cooler air hit him, totally forgetting he had even been sick. He immediately swayed from standing too fast and caught himself with his hands on the bed. 'Whoa...fuck,' Jared thought, as he was reminded that he'd been fighting an ear infection and the inner ear was nothing to be made fun of in the equilibrium department. 

After leaning there against the bed for a minute, Jared was feeling much more balanced and tested his vision to find nothing was spinning nor tilting sideways. He headed for the bathroom at slower than normal speed, but not really having any problems like the day before. 'Wow, it's so much better,' he realized. He made it into the bathroom and took care of business, washing his hands and face, brushing his teeth. 

God, Jared felt so much better this morning. He looked in the mirror and noticed the dark circles were gone and the drawn look was totally gone too. He had a slight ear ache in his right ear but the left was completely gone and that bad right one certainly hurt a ton less than yesterday. 'But,' he mentally realized, 'I'm not on the Ibuprofen at the moment, either,' so that had to mean it was definitely going away. 'Fuckin, finally!' Jared celebrated mentally, not wanting to wake his sweet, nurturing, wonderfully concerned lover who had nursed him through all of it. 

Jared decided being up and around was just too goddamned good and he wasn't even going to lay back down yet. He walked to the kitchen and actually made a protein shake, like he would have done every morning for the last week 'if' things had been normal. He gulped it down and then remembered he probably should take the antibiotics. 

Jared rinsed his used glass and went into the bedroom to take his pills. He grabbed two from the bottle and went back to the kitchen to grab some apple juice. He knew it was in the fridge because Jensen had brought him a glass the other day. 'God, I felt like I was dying,' Jared thought, still marveling at how good he was feeling in the moment. 

'I really want to go for a run,' Jared thought, 'Jensen might kill me, though,' he weighed in his mind how it would feel if he got dizzy or fell and scared the shit out of Jensen, then finally decided it wouldn't be fair to do that to Jensen. But maybe later in the day when Jensen was convinced he could go for a run and do it in a straight line, not toppling over. 

Jared was full of energy. He was battling himself, since it felt like it had been weeks since he had felt good. It had really only been a few days, but the ears and that damn dizziness just seemed eternal. He felt like celebrating. 'I know, I could run on our treadmill here and not leave the house. That would keep me from driving and going down the street to the gym, or running in the neighborhood. I'm here with Jensen and I wouldn't be scaring him.' 

Jared smiled at that thought, thinking it would feel so incredible to get some cardio going and then maybe he could hit some of their weights at the end. God, it was amazing the difference from yesterday to today. He thought back again to all the things his lover had done for him and all the careful watchful attention and support he had provided through Jared's inner ear problem. 

The younger man grabbed a water bottle and headed for their spare room. He turned on the tv and picked a rock and roll music channel. Jared took a few moments to stretch his limbs. He had been laying in bed and moving around so slow for the last three days that he needed to do extra prep. 

When he felt ready, Jared got up on the machine and selected a solid manual control, not looking for any hills on this run. He set the speed to warm up for a few minutes and then took off. Immediately, Jared breathed in deeply, feeling the oxygen flowing and spreading through his bloodstream. 

It felt incredible to be doing something active. Jared was normally a hyper guy and always told people he needed exercise as much as possible or he tended to be too hyper and not sleep well, or he would just plain annoy those around him, not meaning to. He needed something to do. He wasn't sure why, but he really felt useless and unproductive if he was not in the middle of something or planning something. 

Jensen knew this about Jared, and he understood him. He knew his boy better than anyone and even though he had tried to get to the root of 'not doing enough' feeling over the last few years, he hadn't quite put his finger on it. He just kept watch and intervened when the kid tried to run himself to the ground. 

That's why the older man hadn't panicked when he got out of bed a few minutes ago and spotted his lover's gorgeous tail end heading for their spare room. He almost, 'almost' yelled out for him to stop so he could ream him a new ass for thinking to work out, but then he reminded himself Jared had been in bed a lot. He was probably berating himself and determined to get himself moving, no matter what. Jensen did appreciate the fact that his lover chose to remain home, though, so he could at least keep an eye on him and help if he had any relapses. 'Thank God he didn't run off,' Jensen thought. 

He heard the man inhaling cleansing breaths, doing his stretches in the other room and heard the beeping of the treadmill. Jensen saw the cloudy glass in the sink and knew that his lover had downed his personally designed protein shake before exercising. 'He must really be feeling better,' Jensen thought, and smiled. He was ecstatic the younger man was up and obviously felt good enough to be getting around by himself. It was a treat to have the poor guy better. 

Jensen decided to make his own protein shake and sit at the dining table and drink it while listening for any shocking noises of a person tripping or falling off the treadmill, or hitting the wall. He was concerned it could happen any second unexpectedly, but hopeful that it wouldn't. 

Jensen also put on a huge pot of strong coffee. After awhile, Jensen heard a few more beeps and the winding of the belt increasing in speed. He realized Jared was opening up his stride and pushing his speed, doing some intervals. 'He's feeling good if he's doing intervals,' Jensen thought, 'Wow.' 

Jared was focused. He was into controlling his breathing, rhythmic strides, watching the distance and speed on his dials and feeling the blood pumping through his body, reaching every muscle. He was sweating and on autopilot, just enjoying the exercise. He hadn't really set the time on his machine, just thinking to estimate about 4 or 5 miles. It usually took him 40 to 50 minutes, but depended on how far he felt like going. 

Jared looked up, periodically, watching the words and historical facts slide up the screen, about the singers or writers of whatever song was on. Rock was perfect. He needed angry pushy music, making him feel powerful and the opposite of laying around and being a weakling. He knew it was just a process of being sick, but Jared also knew getting back to feeling strong as soon as possible would help him counteract the last few days. 

He absolutely 'loved' his Jensen's attention and nursing, but Jared was 'not' a comfortable receiver and not good at letting someone else do all the work. He just couldn't go there unless forced to. The last few days, he had definitely been forced to, dammit, and this fantastic angry music was burning it out of him. 

Jensen waited Jared out, knowing the kid was pushing himself to be doing a run this long while still recovering. He sighed because there wasn't much he could do to convince his lover 'not' to do much activity today. It was in his system to push himself and now that he was better, Jensen knew it would be a challenging day to keep him from doing too much. 

Jensen sipped the strong coffee and thought about going in their spare room and making Jared get off the treadmill. As he got up, he heard the beeping of the machine and slowing down of the belts. Jared was actually slowing the speed and maybe going into cool down mode. 'Good,' Jensen thought. He was getting worried. 

Jensen put his coffee on the table and headed to the room anyway, just to see how it went. Jared still had no idea his lover had gotten up. The younger man was standing on the stopped treadmill, bending over and leaning on the front bar. He had his head down at the moment and his head was resting on his arms. Jensen stopped in the door and watched him for a moment, not wanting to startle him too badly. 

Jared was coming down and trying to control his breathing for a minute. He'd started to feel week so he immediately slowed the treadmill to a cool down speed for a couple minutes. Suddenly, he stopped the belt and just laid his head on his arms, resting on the front bar. He wasn't feeling good, all of a sudden.

He slowed down his breathing while he tried to will the nausea and weak feelings away. Jared stood back up straight and leaned his head back inhaling deeply and holding it. He exhaled the deep cleansing breath, still hanging onto the front bar. Jensen watched the whole thing, wondering if he was dizzy. 

The older man approached Jared, getting a few feet closer, in case he passed out, but he didn't interfere yet. Jared seemed to be holding his own for the moment. The younger man finally lifted his head back up and looked at the buttons, choosing to power the treadmill off. He wiped his face with the hand towel from the side bar and grabbed his water bottle. 

Jensen watched the younger man up end the water and drink half the bottle before he inhaled and exhaled deeply again. It didn't look like Jared was swaying or losing his balance. 'Maybe he's just not quite back to full strength yet,' Jensen thought. Jared held onto the bars, as he stepped clumsily off the machine. He was looking down at the floor and had not seen Jensen yet. 

Jared looked at the weights on the other side of the room, but instead of going over to pick them up, he simply bent over at the waist and supported his upper body by his hands resting on his bent knees. He was looking down still and breathing fast and deep, blowing out controlled exhales. 'Now, he's dizzy,' Jensen realized. 

Jared stayed there as the older man got down on his knees in front of him. He got under Jared and looked up at his face, "Hey," Jensen prepared himself to catch the younger man, as he immediately noticed the pale face and shaking. "Hey," Jared said in a breathy voice. He had his eyes closed and looked to be concentrating and controlling his breathing. 

Jensen stayed where he was ready to catch Jared if he went down, but the younger man recovered and eventually stood up straight and opened his eyes. Jensen stood up at the same time, putting his hands on Jared's upper arms. He wanted to provide steady support in case standing up had caused the younger man to feel worse. 

Jared took another deep cleansing breath and seemed to be completely recovered. He looked at Jensen then and smiled. "Thanks," he told him and kissed his lover gratefully. "You okay?" Jensen needed to know. "Yeah, it's good now," Jared answered and he kissed Jensen again. 

After kissing him, Jared said, "Please don't be mad, it was just something I had to..." and Jensen placed two fingers over Jared's mouth to stop his apology because he got it. "It's okay, and I'm not mad. I'm concerned, Jare, that's all." Jared looked again at the weights but didn't make the effort to move toward them. He looked back at Jensen and noticed the older man was watching him. Jensen wondered if Jared really thought to make it 5 miles and then pump iron like he hadn't been sick, "You planning on doing those too?" Jared looked one more time, longingly, at the weights and then with a heavy defeated sigh he answered Jensen, "Well, I was, but now not so much." Jared had run out of steam, it seemed. 

Jensen was looking at a worn out puppy, 'wanting' to be his old self, but not quite there. Jensen thought he could use a workout, himself, but he didn't want to do it now. They could both hit their normal routine in the morning. "Come on," Jensen urged and pulled his lover along by the bicep. As they walked to the kitchen, Jensen asked, "Did you take your antibiotics this morning?" 

Jared nodded and explained, "Yeah I did about an hour ago." "Good," Jensen praised. They reached the kitchen and Jared smelled the fresh coffee and moaned as soon as he did. "God, that smells heavenly." Jared went with Jensen to the dining table and his lover poured a fresh cup of coffee for Jared and refreshed his own cup. He sat down next to Jared and looked him over. 

"So, how long have you been up, babe?" Jensen inquired from his lover. Jared thought about that, "Not long, just felt so damn good, ya know? I cleaned up, brushed my teeth and the energy I had was amazing. It felt so good, I grabbed my shake and hit the treadmill. I mean, it was going strong there. I felt incredible," Jared paused, then he looked down as he added,"and then I just sort of ran out. I had plans to rule the world, but 'fuck'," and Jared looked so forlorn at that statement that Jensen had to smile. 'And there's the pout,' Jensen noticed, 'the one I can't resist that makes me want to chew on his bottom lip.' 

"Hey," Jensen got his attention and put his hand under Jared's chin to push it up, making him look at him. Jensen really looked at him, studying his face. Jared just waited. Jensen seemed to be satisfied that the kid hadn't sent himself into a relapse because he retracted his hand and smiled at his lover. "You're doing so much better, babe. I can totally see the difference. You're better." Jared nodded at this. 

Jensen asked him with concern, "What about your ears...are they hurting today, ringing?" Jared answered quickly, "No." Jensen raised an eyebrow at that quick response and Jared rephrased what he meant to say while rolling his eyes, "I mean no, the left one is totally gone. The crappy right one is soooo much better. It's irritating and it throbs but just a tiny bit and not really hurting bad. No ringing anymore," and Jared smiled as he added, "And the dizzy bullshit is waaaayyy better." 

Jensen listened to all of this and added his own conclusion, "Except for the treadmill." He looked at Jared with that serious remark and Jared had no defense but to slightly protest that, "Not really, Jen...it was not the same and it was not as bad, just kind of a loss of equilibrium for a minute." Jensen looked at his lover as he tried to downplay the incident, but he knew if Jared had been at the real gym, or outside, or driving...'Christ,' he mentally swore thinking of the horrors. 

"It's still much better than before," Jared insisted. "Yes, Jare...I agree, yes it's better. And I'm soooo fucking glad it's better cuz I couldn't stand watching you go through that, but Jare, stay with me here and do 'not' jump to conclusions that it's gone, because it's 'not'. It's still getting well, YOU are still getting well. That's all I ask, is please save your poor lover's sanity by not doing things where your dizziness could cause another injury, okay?"  
Jared looked disappointed but at himself, not Jensen, as the younger man just wanted to be capable and independent and free of this incapacitating shit. "Actually, I did...I was gonna go out for a run, or drive up to the gym and run, but I considered how you'd feel and I felt guilty and wanted to be here so you could feel okay and not worry," Jared explained that all in a hurry to Jensen but the older man understood, "So, you stayed here for 'me'. You were concerned for 'me', and how I'd feel about it," Jensen said as he sighed. 

Jared nodded and smiled at the same time. He thought Jensen would understand that he'd sacrificed the more dangerous and risky ideas he'd had and that it was a good thing because it meant he didn't have to worry Jared would run out and do stupid things. He had stayed here to do things so Jensen wouldn't have to worry. 

Jensen sighed again, "You did that for 'me', because you were worried about 'me' and 'my' feelings. Not concerned for your 'own' wellness and safety, just 'me'." A slightly confused look crossed Jared's expressive face then, because Jensen was trying to make a point, but it wasn't getting through. He thought he'd done well, but Jensen now looked perturbed and it was kind of upsetting. 

Jared said, "Well, I...I guess I just felt so good, I..." Jared wasn't sure what to say so Jensen took pity on him and reached for the younger man's hand to grip it tight. "It's okay, but hence the worry and the stress and the mother henning, babe...you are who you are and it's just part of the incredible you and why I might seem a bit over protective, at times." The older man squeezed Jared's hand, at that, hoping he understood that Jensen wasn't mad, just greatly relieved but on alert at the same time for anything further Jared might try today. 'At least he'll keep getting better throughout the day, though,' Jensen thought. 

The lovers enjoyed their hot coffee, decided to go into the living room and run lines for a couple hours. They each picked their scenes apart and tried to make sure they had their lines memorized as best they could before going back to work. After two hours, the men were starving and decided to cook something together. Jensen rejoiced at how complete it was to have Jared running lines with no issues and then traipsing to the kitchen without a second thought to help him make some food. 

It was a great day and both men were feeling it. They dug out some mixed greens and made a huge salad for each of them, adding sautéed mushrooms, onions and salmon and peppers to go on top of it. They ate heartily, finishing lunch off with two beers each. Jared was practically normal. Jensen watched him closely and noticed a bit of dizziness hit once in awhile, but it wasn't the incapacitating kind that the poor kid had suffered through before today. 

He grabbed the counter the first time to steady himself and Jensen immediately grabbed his arm to be ready. But it was quickly over and both men were relieved that the dizziness seemed to be getting less frequent and less in intensity. While they were eating, Jared stopped talking for a few seconds and this caused Jensen to look up at him out of curiosity. 

He moved to Jared's side, even though he was sitting down. Jensen got on one knee next to his lover and rubbed his back as Jared seemed to breathe through a dizzy spell. Again, Jensen happily realized the incident had only lasted about 20 seconds and Jared quickly surpassed it and continued his lunch. Things were progressing nicely. 

After lunch was cleaned up, the men decided to go back into the spare room. Jensen attacked the treadmill to get a run in, feeling like he didn't wanna wait until the next day. His joy at knowing Jared was getting well feeling pretty damn wonderful. At the same time, Jared did some mild weights. Jensen made him sit on the bench while doing his curls and shoulder repetitions in case he got dizzy. Jared was able to get in a bunch of ab work and felt more complete by the time Jensen finished his run. He did 3 miles, also, then grabbed some weight sets too. 

While Jensen did some weights, Jared went and checked his phone. He sat on the couch and scrolled through his 174 messages. 'Holy Fuck, Batman,' Jared mentally cursed. There were voicemails regarding his business in Austin, automatic notices about kids' appointments and school info that he knew Gen got copies of, messages from friends and cousins and family. 

He was upset that these people would feel he didn't care or was ignoring them because he hadn't called them back or text an answer to any of them. He'd been so self absorbed in his damn illness, he hadn't even checked to see if anyone was waiting for an answer. 'Apparently, I've disappointed tons,' Jared thought sadly. It always bothered him when he let people down. 

Jared found more messages and emails too from his agent and manager, and voicemails left by Kripke, Misha, Cliff and then a couple text messages from his lover that had been sent on Thursday when he was in his 'fog' and failed to answer. Jared sighed again, wishing he hadn't left all these people waiting. Jensen walked in and found him scrolling and sighing and knew exactly what was going through the younger man's mind. 

He knew his lover too well and knew Jared would totally be guilty and blaming himself for not getting back to people. He took things real hard if he accidentally hurt someone's feelings or failed to help them when they asked. Jared was all about people and connecting and something like this would hit him hard. Of course, knew it hadn't been the younger man's fault...not any of it. He'd been working his ass off and then dropped and got sick. It was ugly and there was no way he could have been on his phone during it. 

Jensen walked up and sat next to Jared on the couch. "You got a lot of messages?" the older man nudged him with his arm. "Yeah," Jared answered. Jensen wanted to try and make the younger man feel better about things because it certainly was 'not' his fault and no one was gonna be pissed or blame him. This guilt was coming solely from Jared. 

"Well, you're gonna see lots of them on set tomorrow and if you narrow down the family and your business to the ones you need to answer, it will lessen the load." Jared could see the logic in that. He smiled at his lover, "Yeah," and then thought of something and looked at Jensen, "Are we gonna call the munchkins?" Jensen reassured him, "Yep, after dinner tonight, we'll hear all about their day...and Jare, I talked to them last night, it's okay, so don't worry. They know you were exhausted and not feeling well." 

Jared still felt that doubt creep in that he had missed a day in their lives by not talking to and seeing them the day before...Jensen saw this on his face and tried to cheer him up, "Hey...they are gonna be on cloud 9 when they see you," he said and Jared smiled. 

The younger man scrolled to the multiple messages from his bar owning friends and sighed. He'd better attack those books again and get them done. He probably transposed and mismatched a bunch of stuff last Friday when he was in lala land. "I guess I'll open those ledgers and call the partners for a bit, get that settled, then it will be caught up for now. 

Jensen told him, "I'm gonna go marinate our steaks for barbecue, okay? And I'll check my messages too." Jared smiled at his lover and kissed him on the mouth, then returned to his phone and pulled out his ledgers. Jensen saw his lover immediately focus on the task at hand with his brilliant mind, but all Jensen saw were the zillion columns with numbers with notes aside them and cringed, 'God, that does 'not' look appealing to an old baseball player/musician/actor, at 'all'. He's a numbers man, and thank God, we do need those people but that is 'not' me and 'don't' see the appeal.' Jensen walked away shaking his head. He was immensely proud of his love, but that was one area they did not have in common. Jensen smiled as he thought about that. 

Eric had sent a text to Jensen asking 'tomorrow'? That's all it said. Jensen knew the man was asking Jensen's opinion about Jared back to work in the morning and whether they needed to cancel anything he was in...Jensen let him know, 'all good,' and Kripke sent him back a 'k'. That was that, and his lover was going to strut right back into business and boy oh boy would they see how much better he looked. 

Jensen was proud of his handiwork and smiled to himself. Jared looked close to death last Friday but now...just a teeny bit more killing of that infection and he would be good as new. 'Awesome,' he thought. 'Wait, Dean says that,' Jensen sighed at his mental copying of one of his character's favorite words. 

The men finished their own tasks for the next hour and then they both did some banking on their phones and checked upcoming convention schedules. They constantly had to update and stay in tune with their busy calendars, or they would be lost. They both feared being in pajamas, or worse, when a car came to pick them up for some scheduled flight or event that they had overlooked and forgotten to get ready for...they had both had dreams about this happening and shared them with each other all the time. It was part of their busy world. 

Their phones both notified them at the same time of a pending message that had just arrived. They knew it was from the filming crew, or the boss, as it usually went to all parties simultaneously when there was filming the next day. Both men checked their messages and found it was call time for the next morning. '0645' to makeup and costume, then '0745' on set and ready. 

Jared wasn't looking forward to additional time in that chained down chair, shackles and the dirty musky cellar, but he knew this was his job and with Jensen back it would be fine. 'I hope they fixed the floor,' Jared thought, as his feet cringed in memory at the sharp rocks from before. Jensen had finished marinating the steaks and they were soaking for a few hours. He had sliced potatoes and put them into foils. All they had to do was heat up the flame and throw them all onto the grill when they were hungry later. 

Jared got up and went to the bedroom balcony, noting how sunny it was out there. Jensen followed him out onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh air next to Jared. The men stood side by side, each wrapping an arm around the other's waist. It was peaceful outside, quiet, as they looked at the mountains. Most of the neighborhood was probably at work and school, and there were no traffic sounds. 

Jared's hair was gently blowing in the breeze. Jensen looked over and kissed him on the side of the head, then leaned his head against the younger man's to rest it there. They sighed together in peace. After standing outside in the sun for a few more minutes, Jared realized he was feeling grungy and wondered if Jensen was too. They both hadn't showered yet and had been exercising and sweating earlier. He didn't want to ruin this moment, so he decided to not say anything just yet. 

Jared looked over at Jensen and his breath was taken away by Jensen's beauty in the sun. The older man's usual handsomeness was enhanced by the rays of sun illuminating the beautiful specs of hazel and alternate shades of green in his compelling eyes. His shortly cut hair was catching the rays and there were natural blond tips that looked as though they'd been highlighted on purpose, but hadn't. 

Jared was drinking in the sight of his lover. He was once more reminded of the depth of sheltered warmth and comfort, commitment and loyalty, trust and total devotion he always felt from this man. Jensen was his anchor, his rock and his life. Jensen always made 'everything' better, 'everything' more fun, and 'everything' just perfect. Even the worst day, the worst event or the worst happening in life was always manageable just because he had Jensen. He prayed he'd always returned that to his lover because Jensen deserved everything. 

The older man didn't say anything, but he looked over and caught Jared looking at him as though he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Jensen was hit with the love and adoration his lover felt for him. He moved in closer to slide his other hand around Jared, and the younger man did the same. Suddenly, they were standing in each other's arms, looking into each other's eyes, each one showing the love they felt for the other. 

Jensen leaned forward and kissed his lover on the lips gently and told him, "I was thinking I'd like to shower." He was looking at Jared when he said this, rubbing his hands in circles around Jared's lower back, and looking intently into Jared's eyes with purpose. Jared's breathing increased and his eyes dilated as he received the smoldering intent in Jensen's eyes. 

He felt his eyes change color and his nostrils flair and his mouth water and other things were reacting too. Jared's internal heat was instantly rising and responding to the suggestive comment his lover just threw at him. Jensen could see the effect his idea had and felt himself getting hard at the thought, "Mmmmmmmmm," Jensen moaned deeply and found himself completely locked onto Jared's gaze. 

Jensen saw his lover look down at his mouth and Jared looked back up and realized he'd been caught. Jared looked down shyly and Jensen lost his control, then. He had to kiss him, just had to. That shy thing was just too much. Jensen devoured Jared's mouth like a starving man. He wasted no time pushing his tongue into Jared's mouth. The younger man opened wide and met his lover's tongue thrust for thrust. Their tongues slid against each other and over every centimeter of the other's mouth, tasting everything they could reach and claiming it. 

The kiss rose in intensity, hands were cupping each other's faces, holding their mouths more firmly together. They couldn't get enough. They moved together for several minutes, tongues establishing a rhythm, making love to each other's mouths. Everything was so hot and so wet and the oral onslaught was increasing in aggressiveness as their bodies pushed together and their hard dicks touched. 

They gasped and moaned as cock touched cock through their thin clothing and escalated their arousal even more. Jared still had on his workout pants and shirt, Jensen had on thin sweats and t-shirt. There wasn't much of a barrier but just enough to keep skin from skin and increase the want even more. 

Jensen growled and slid his hands down Jared's body to cup his ass cheeks and lift up. Jared yipped a surprise at the first squeeze and then as Jensen lifted his ass it pushed their cocks together harder and caused both men to cry out, moaning and licking and sucking. It was so good, Jensen thought they might just fuck right out here on the balcony and give anyone outside a real show. 

Jared was fully responsive, loving this and not caring to stop. He felt so much better and he was stronger and this is 'exactly' the way he wanted to renew his health and energy. He was enraptured and grinding his erection against Jensen. The older man ground his hips right back and together they created a hard pressure friction that was stimulating as hell. 

They knew they could cum from this, just standing here and grinding faster and harder. They moaned and kissed wet and hot, their hands locking hard to each other's backsides in order to push as hard as they could against one another. Jensen really wanted that shower and to be all slippery with his lover, but holy fuck this was good. He was fucking glued to Jared and felt enamored with his lover's response. 

They ground faster and felt themselves escalating. Moaning and panting loudly, each man roamed their hands all over in between cupping each other's asses and pushing hard against each other. Jared was the first to show some organized will and placed his hands on either side of Jensen's face, stopping the movements for a second. He looked intently into Jensen's eyes and both saw the dilated irises and flushed face of the other. Jared was breathing hard but he told Jensen, "Get in the shower, NOW." 

Jensen's dick stood up and pointed to Jared on its own, suddenly filling more and getting harder at the tone in the younger man's voice. Jared ordering him to get in the shower, now, was the deepest commanding growl he'd ever heard from the younger man and he was so turned on he felt like exploding. "Fuck, Jare," Jensen said and he began backing up with Jared walking forward, not letting go of the tight hold he had on Jensen's face. 

They got inside the slider and Jared proceeded to manhandle Jensen, turning him around roughly and pushing him toward the bathroom. Jensen cooperated without argument and both men were quickly inside the bathroom. Jared used his hands on Jensen's arms to guide him over to the shower. He had him stand there and face the shower doors as he leaned over and turned it all on. 

As Jared straightened back up, he paused to put a hand on Jensen's cheek and force the man's face to turn toward him. The younger man put his hand on the back of Jensen's head and pulled him forward to meet his hot welcoming kiss. Jensen was assaulted by the hot wet tongue and lips of Jared and he moaned and pushed back in reaction. God, Jared fucking attacked him and Jensen was so turned on by the younger man's sudden bossiness and commanding demeanor. The water took a moment to begin steaming and then, Jared pulled out of the kiss and prompted Jensen with a deep voice in his ear, "Get your clothes off and get under the water, NOW." 

Jensen vibrated with tension when Jared talked to him in that voice. His breathing and heart rate rose even higher as he absorbed Jared's instructions. Now he knew how Jared felt when Jensen was doing that to him. Jared had slipped his workout clothes off while Jensen quickly donned his clothes. His hands were slightly shaking because he wasn't used to being ordered around. 

Jensen was still facing the shower and hadn't turned around. Jared moved up behind him to lean against his body. He kept his hands wrapped around Jensen's torso as they stepped in the water together, Jared behind the older man, guiding him forward. 

The water was magnificent. Jensen and Jared felt a few moments of bliss under the hot showers as they relaxed and breathed in the steam. As they took this moment to enjoy the hot water, their dicks became even more swollen, demanding attention. Jensen had many things on his mind...he wanted to rub and massage, to suck and make Jared cum several different ways, but the look on his lover's face told him that Jared had decided to be in charge. 

Maybe it was being laid up so long or being weak and dizzy and unable to do things on his own for too long. Whatever it had been that had brought Jared to this point, he was in a mood where he needed to be in control and feel powerful. Jensen suddenly realized he was most likely about to get fucked. 'Oh boy,' he thought and several truly erotic images of getting pounded hard against the walls of the shower raced through his mind. 

Jared rubbed hands up and down his lover, just savoring Jensen's beautiful body for a moment. He then grabbed the gel soap and began rubbing a generous portion all over him. He cleaned every inch, all over his hair, shoulders, under his arms, all his beautiful muscular torso and abs. Jensen was smooth and Jared petted him like a cat, stopping to pinch his nipples as he lathered up his chest. 

The older man was moaning appreciatively at his lover's ministrations. He finished his front and then turned him around and did his back. Jared soaped him all over, purposely avoiding the most sensitive parts and saving them for last. Jared knelt down and tapped Jensen's feet one at a time, and washed them as Jensen lifted them for him. Then it was time to wash the most private and sensitive parts. Jared had a goal in mind and he wasn't gonna be deterred. 

He stood up and leaned around Jensen to pull his face toward him and kiss him fully with open tongue, fucking his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Jensen's breathing sped up as he reacted to the kiss, which was imitating what was about to happen to his ass. 

Jared pulled back from the kiss and pushed Jensen under the hot water to rinse off all the soap he'd already rubbed on him. When he was rinsed clean, the younger man's hot breath invaded Jensen's ear, "Put your hands on the wall and lean on it," Jared ordered him, in a commanding growl. Jensen looked slightly over his shoulder, not entirely expecting Jared's forcefulness, but totally turned on more by it. 

He complied readily, leaning forward and placing is hands flat on the tile. Jared added, "Now spread your legs and open that fucking ass for me." Jensen stepped a few feet apart and this caused his ass cheeks to be more open. 'Oh God,' he thought, 'it feels so vulnerable, holy fuck...holy fuck, he's going to fuck me,' Jensen kept repeating that thought like a mantra, his breathing increased. 'Jesus fucking Christ, I'm gonna cum too soon,' Jensen thought. 

Jared looked at his spread out lover up against the wall and moaned in appreciation. "God, Jensen, you look so beautiful." Jared came forward and made sure he was right in Jensen's ear again as he asked him, "Are you ready to get fucked hard?" Jensen jerked when he heard the deep voice in his ear and felt the vibration of Jared's voice. 

His mouth had been right in Jensen's ear, his breath hot. He licked the inside of Jensen's ear with his hot tongue and bit his ear lobe. The older man moaned, "uuuuggghhh, God," not able to form words. Jared was so turned on, his cock was leaking and dark red. He wanted to make Jensen see stars. Like when he sucked Jensen's cock the other day and made him cum hard, doing it when he knew the older man had wanted him to stop just made Jared all that hotter. 

'This' was one of Jared's favorite things in life was to make Jensen lose control. Jared 'loved' making Jensen feel vulnerable and open and he was the 'only' one on Earth that Jensen would allow to see him that way. The older man had been his caretaker for days and done everything for him, taking care of him, getting the doctor to come here, comforting him. And that bath, and the riding on top of him, holy mother of all, Jared had cum so hard. 

Jared had felt so shitty the last week and now, he was running on vengeance, wanting back what he'd missed. Now that he had the energy, he was going to fuck this man into oblivion. Hard. Jared rubbed his hands all over Jensen, then squirted more gel soap on his hands. 

He slid his hands down from the top of Jensen's butt cheeks down to Jensen's crack and rubbed his cheeks, squeezing and kneading them. Jared's fingers smoothly worked their way in, spreading the lather and circling, moving toward Jensen's hole. He rubbed up and down in the crease of Jensen's perfect ass, smoothing over the hole back and forth. He stopped to circle his middle finger around the outer ring of Jensen's anus, rubbing the sensitive nerve endings with soap. 

Jensen was breathing hard, loudly moaning and pushing back. Jared hadn't even touched his lover's cock, nor had he pushed any fingers inside of him yet. He could tell Jensen wanted it bad and 'needed' to be taken. Jensen was losing it just knowing that Jared knew him this way and knew what he needed. He pushed back his ass, wanting those fingers inside him, wanting Jared's cock to shove in hard, needing him to take him. 

Jensen's hands were taking more of his own weight, holding him up, as he slid his hands down and bent over more, pushing his ass backward and more into Jared's space. Jared moaned and growled in appreciation of Jensen's reaction. He saw and felt the other man's need and loved that he was doing this to him. 'Fuck,' I can't cum now,' Jared thought frustratingly. It was a struggle, hard to control, his lover was so fucking hot and the younger man could blow his load just looking at Jensen pushing back like this. 

He grabbed the gel soap and squirt more in between the older man's crack. Jensen jerked up a bit, not expecting the cool gel to hit him there. Jared felt a slight sadistic streak enter his mind then, loving that shocking response from the man who was always in control. He worked the gel more into Jensen's ass, then massaged his balls and all around his dick. He lathered everything, cleaning Jensen thoroughly, while the older man very loudly moaned and gyrated his hips because it felt so goddamned good. "Oh yes, oh God yes," Jensen was in Heaven with his lover rubbing his balls and his ass and his dick with the slick soap. His hands were so slippery and it felt sensual, hot and incredible. 

Then, Jared did something 'else' that Jensen didn't see coming. Jared grabbed the shower head and unhooked it from it's cradle. He brought the sprayer down and adjusted the massage to strong intense pulses. The water was already steamy hot and Jared knew this would be a myriad of new sensations to his lover's sensitive ass. 

Jared was breathing very hard and still struggling to control his rock hard angry red dick that was ready to explode. He looked down at his cock as if to say, 'almost, you're gonna get it soon, just a bit longer,' and it bobbed and twitched on its own, in anticipation. 'Fuck,' Jared thought as he took a deep breath, knowing he had to keep himself from cumming until he could pound the shit out of Jensen. 

The younger man held the sprayer in one hand, spraying it off to the side for a few seconds, while his other hand had moved to rub all over Jensen's smooth back. Jared loved touching him, loved how smooth and muscular Jensen was and he could feel the muscles flexing, taking turns tensing and twitching underneath the skin. He knew Jensen was close. 

The younger man stepped forward so he could lean over to Jensen's ear again and breathe hotly into it. He growled in his deep tone, "Don't you fucking cum...don't fucking cum, baby," and Jared maneuvered the sprayer to bead hot pulsating water right up Jensen's ass. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh," Jensen screamed in reaction to the shocking hot vibrations forcing themselves right onto his sensitive hole and slightly up inside, "Oh, God, Oh God, aaaaaahhhhh," Jensen's eyes were crimped shut and he screamed and jerked with reaction, his fingers turning white pressing so hard into the tile, "Jaaarrredd!" 

The younger man was still hotly right in his ear and he continued to order him, "That's it..YES...fucking scream...I fucking OWN you, Jensen...you're fucking MINE, totally fucking MINE, don't you EVER lose it for ANYone like this but me." Jensen screamed again because it was so fucking good and he so fucking needed to be controlled, owned, vulnerable and pushed into submission, 'just' for this one time, 'just' for this one person who could do this to him and 'just' for this one person who had his complete and absolute undying trust. 

He 'loved' being owned by Jared and 'loved' that the younger man knew he needed to be treated like this. The problem was he was cumming. 'No,' Jensen panicked because it was so fucking good and he was starting to push right over that edge and as he was starting to cum and panic at the same time. 

Suddenly, something clamped hard around the base of his cock and he screamed in frustration, "Uuuhhh.....ooohhh," Jensen panted and groaned, frustrated beyond belief because he couldn't help himself...he was an open display of feelings, reaction and sensitivity. No barriers, no walls, just reaction, as he pounded his open palms on the wall venting his need to release. He had no control over what was happening to his dick, his body, and no control over Jared because he'd given it all up...all of it belonged to Jared. 

After Jensen was able to catch his breath for a few seconds, Jared licked the inside of Jensen's ear again and hotly ordered him to turn his head and open his mouth. Jensen turned his head and opened up his mouth to be invaded by Jared's tongue. They sucked and tongue fucked each other, Jared still holding the sprayer with his right hand and Jensen's cock with his left hand. 

The sprayer was so stimulating and totally not helping Jensen to keep from cumming. It was so fucking good, the intense pulsing hot massager hitting his anus, and Jensen could feel the electrical impulses shooting from his rectum right to his dick and balls. The younger man's tight painful grip on his cock was the 'only' thing holding off his orgasm. 

God, it hurt to be held off, he was so full and his balls were tensed up and ready, but it was also so fucking hot at the same time. Jared kept up the oral assault on his mouth, as he moved the pulsing spray forward to Jensen's balls and dick. Again, the older man jerked and grunted, not knowing it was coming. He groaned loudly and pushed his tongue harder into Jared's mouth, reacting with even more intensity as the new sensations hit his balls and dick. 

Jared kept his grip on his lover's dick, just in case this threw Jensen over the edge. This was hard to do since Jensen's hips were jerking forward, looking for any friction on his dick. Jared was at the edge, himself, but he forced his dick to wait because this was about Jensen. He felt so deeply for all the things this man had done for him and all the way he had made him a better person and changed his life for the good...and for always taking care of him...Jared was hellbent on giving Jensen the fuck of his life. So, right here, right now, he held that hard hot sprayer on Jensen's most sensitive private spots and moved it around a bit in circles, just adding to the sensation. 

Jensen was moaning loudly and gyrating his pelvis, his ass clenching and his knuckles clenching against the hard tile. He was right where Jared wanted to get him, out of control and reacting only to sensations. Jared, chose this moment to end the kiss, move behind Jensen quickly and stick his hard dick right against Jensen's hole. He pushed in immediately, not waiting, shoving the head of his cock into the first ring and holding there. 

"Ugghh," Jensen grunted out loud, as he gripped the tile even tighter with white knuckles. Jared held still, forcing his lover to be suspended in time, forcing him to focus on the slightly painful burning of being breached for the first time in weeks, and forcing him to focus on 'only' that feeling and the hot massage spray that was now beading on his balls. He tried desperately to catch his breath but it wasn't happening. 

Jared had taken him off guard once again and completely threw him off balance. The younger man breeched him roughly, wanting Jensen to feel the burn, wanting him to react without restraint, looking for that element of sadistic surprise. "Uuuuuhhhhh, God," was Jensen's first reaction as he was breeched, as he panted rapidly, trying to find some semblance of control that he could not find. 

His nature was to take control, to find some comfortable reliable place where he knew what was coming next and could prepare for it. Jared had taken that away from him and he was totally off kilter, yet he still struggled to try and regain what he could not. This was just making it hotter and this was what had Jensen cumming, but then again, Jared wasn't letting him.  
'How does the man know?' Jensen wondered as he was getting 'exactly' what he needed, to the root of his soul, the forcefulness, the loss of power, the loss of control and having no sense of comfort zone or stability. He was being controlled. 

'Fuck,' Jensen's mind screamed, as he couldn't stop moaning loud and panting, Jared was giving him exactly what he needed and he hadn't even told him. 'He fucking owns me,' Jensen realized and in that admission he found comfort. "Fucking take me, Jared," Jensen blurted out in a high pitched desperate voice that he didn't even recognize. He couldn't stop his soul from crying out what he was feeling. 

Jared watched his lover's face, still turned to the side, and he could see the desperate need. The fact that Jensen was now begging, told Jared he was at the end of his rope and needed release. He quickly grabbed the gel and squirted some onto the part of his cock that was still outside of Jensen's entrance, then pulled back slightly and squirted a dollop right onto the head of his dick. He wanted his lover to feel him for days, but not be torn or injured. 

Jared watched Jensen's face closely in fascination, as he pushed the head of his cock back in fully, then holding it there just inside. He still sprayed the massager directly on Jensen's balls and dick, moving it around in small circular motions. Jared pushed in further, slowly forcing his dick into Jensen's incredibly tight ass. The younger man inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, trying with all his might to control his need to shove hard and just cum right then. Jensen was so tight, it was killing him. 

The older man reacted loudly, "uuughhh, God....mmmnnnhuu, yes," Jensen growled and panted in reaction to Jared's engorged dick pushing it's way inside. It was incredible to be taken. 'Yes,' his mind screamed on the inside, as he continued to groan loudly on the outside. Jensen started to sound emotional, as he confessed with almost tearful ecstasy, "Jay, please...you own me...God, you own me...all of me, fucking take me Jared, anywhere...anywhere you want me to go, anything...I'll do anything you want...you can have anything, everything." 

Jared was enraptured, listening and watching the effect of what he was doing on the part of his lover's face that he could see. Jared was on the verge of tears also, burning at the top of his body's limit, he was fucking on fire at Jensen's words, pushing in and pushing in hard and deep. Jensen had begged him and was groaning, pushing backward and forward, not being able to stop his hips. His lover had been pushed beyond reason, and now Jared had to finish him off by sending him to the moon. 

Jared's dick was spreading the gel inside Jensen's hole as the older man was rocking forward and back, already fucking himself on Jared's cock before the younger man even started to thrust. It was hot...Jared knew it was gonna be hot and tight, but he was fucking lost in the tightness gripping his dick and squeezing. "Jesus fucking Christ," he blurted out, his eyes crimped shut, focused and concentrating on holding onto this incredible feeling as long as humanly possible before shooting his load. 

Jared dropped the sprayer to the bottom of the shower and let it hang, loosely spraying on their feet. He needed to grab his lover's hips NOW and stop him from moving NOW or Jared wasn't gonna last another second. The younger man stopped Jensen's movement, holding him still with an iron grip and holding himself inside his lover. "God, you feel so tight, Jen...you're so fucking hot like this. All begging me, fucking open to me."  
Jared bent over Jensen and stretched to reach his mouth to Jensen's ear again because he knew the older man loved it. In his deep Texas drawl, meant only for Jensen, he hotly delivered, "You're so fucking tight and my dick is inside you. You're going to fucking cum hard, Jensen...you can't stop it and you can't fight it...scream and cum, baby...you're gonna feel me when you sit down tomorrow. I'm fucking own you, Jensen...fucking feel my dick owning you." 

And with that, Jared rose up and pulled back and slammed his dick into Jensen 'hard'. Jensen screamed, "aaaaaaaahhhhh," like he was told to because Jared had slammed right into his prostate. He didn't slow down and he didn't stop and he was immediately pounding on Jensen's prostate hard, over and over, knowing exactly where it was and what angle to hit.

Jared thrust faster, pounding into Jensen and gripping his hips. He wasted no time in fucking his lover hard. Jensen continued to scream with each thrust, Jared shoving his dick right into is prostate every time. "aaaaahhhhh.....aaaaahhhh...aaahhhhh," Jensen pushed back at first, but then he couldn't do it anymore because Jared's hands were pulling him back and forward of their own accord. Jensen had no control over the speed and intensity because his lover was pushing and pulling and doing 'everything' for both of them. Fuck, it was so good. 

Jensen couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even hold himself up right, he was completely controlled so he just kept screaming at the pounding of his prostate. Jared hadn't touched his dick yet, but he was gonna cum. Jared was fucking him so hard his whole body moved with each thrust. The older man was hearing high pitched screaming and yelling of "yes" and "aaaahh" but he didn't recognize the voice until he realized it was his own. 

The older man was fucking owned and God it was fucking incredible. Jensen realized he was quickly right there and starting to cum, he panicked because he couldn't remember hearing Jared 'telling' him it was okay to cum, but he couldn't stop it and he prayed Jared understood he couldn't control it. 'Here it comes...yessss,' and Jensen was right fucking there and...

'What the fuck,' Jensen couldn't quite jump over the ledge and he had a millisecond of confusion because he really should be cumming, then he realized Jared had gripped his cock again, hard, stopping it. That caused the older man to fucking lose it and scream out, "Aaaaaaahhhhhh, no, fuck nooooo....Jared....Jared, please," Jensen sobbed as he begged not to be held off as all that pleasure was just pent up and pooled, right there in his balls and pulsing, needing to shoot so bad. It was on it's way up the canal and then rudely stopped by Jared's tight grip blocking it. 

"Noooooooooooooooo...." He growled in suffering frustration and Jared continued to pound. Jared had been watching Jensen's eyes shut and cringe in agony and tension, trying so hard to cum, but unable to. He was about to throw him another shock. Jared was so fucking close to cumming, this was hard to do without finishing himself off but he was so enraptured with Jensen's reactions that needed to do this. 

Jared pulled back out of Jensen's ass and swiftly moved around to the front of him, dropping to his knees. Jared still had a hold on the older man's cock. Then, he shocked the older man once again as he immediately engulfed Jensen's engorged dick into his mouth. Jared sucked hard, shoving three fingers immediately up into Jensen's asshole and rubbed them against his prostate. "Aaaaaaahhhh...God...aaaaaaahhh, yes!" Jensen's screams went up an octave. 

With his left hand, Jared quickly let go of the base of Jensen's dick and grabbed the sprayer and aimed it right at Jensen's tight full sack. The sprayer was instantly pounding hard on his lover's balls and on the sensitive perineum right behind them, at the same time as Jared's fingers were roughly fucking him and rubbing against his prostate. 

Jared sucked hard on his lover's dick sliding his mouth forward and back, sucking hard to give him that much needed friction. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.....Jaaaaarrrreeedddd," Jensen screamed pumping irregularly and without any rhythm. The sensations of pleasure were in front and back, inside and out, and so incredibly intense he lost every ounce of awareness of where he was. He couldn't stand it...they were too much. 

Suddenly, he was cumming, screaming as he was overtaken with the pleasure of being on that precipice and actually being allowed to cum, screaming in reaction. Jensen's ass bared down hard on Jared's fingers and he strained, every muscle in his body taught and shaking with tension. Jensen's face was red from the strength of the pressure and every vein was straining and popping out of his face and neck. 

Jensen jerked and spasmed, releasing violently, screaming out his pleasure. Jared sucked harder and pushed harder with his fingers, continuing to rub that prostate, knowing full well this was pushing Jensen harder than he'd ever pushed him. 

The older man was at his mercy, was being forced to cum so hard with no defenses to what Jared was doing. Jared was ready to catch him, knowing full well Jensen might pass out. Jensen jerked and pulsed and the back of Jared's throat was hit with hot salty semen, squirting way into the back and trying to gag him. He was jerking and spasming over and over, pushing into Jared's mouth with uncontrollable hip jerking action, still screaming in absolute abandoned pleasure. There was a lot and the orgasm was long and hard.

Jared was so close to cumming and he was trying so hard to ignore himself and focus on finishing this out, riding this with Jensen and making it last as long as he could. He swallowed every drop of Jensen's seed, while continuing to suck and glide his mouth forward and back over Jensen's dick. The older man's screaming was transitioning into grunts and loud moans of pleasure. Jared dropped the sprayer and simply rubbed Jensen's balls, feeling them clenching to unload every last drop out through Jensen's dick. 

Jensen was riding the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced and it was taking waves and waves of electric rippling pleasure to finally get through to the end of it. Jensen had no sense of coherency, no sense of anything but the absolute pleasure that had overtaken his whole body. His lover was sucking with every wave and it just increased the power of each ripple, prolonging the force of his pleasure.

Jared felt the older man's orgasm begin to subside, therefore he pulled his fingers off the prostate and slowly removed them, circling Jensen's hole gently to keep some sensation going as his lover came down. Jensen's hole was quivering, still spasming with the rest of his body, as his orgasm was almost over. Jared gentled his sucking to hold his mouth still on the sensitive organ, not wanting to ruin the moment with any discomfort. 

Jensen's orgasm subsided, and he was breathing hard, totally spent. His eyes were closed and he felt absolutely 'no' strength in his rubbery legs and body. He realized he was sinking lower, not wanting to but his legs were bending of their own accord. He had no strength to stop the descent to the bottom of the shower. He was frustrated, because he was usually strong and capable and he couldn't believe he was this weak, dammit. He felt strong arms around him, controlling his descent to the hard tile floor.

His eyes were still closed and his legs and arms were vibrating, shaking with weakness. Jensen didn't know what happened to the water sprayer because he didn't hear it anymore. Then, there were gentle loving hands he recognized, rubbing all around his body, making him feel so loved and cherished. He didn't think he'd ever be open enough to need this, nor to ask for it, but it was happening and he was in blissful peace. Oh God, he felt so loved, cherished, safe and protected. After being so open, this was what he needed..and again, his lover knew. 

Jensen was gently encouraged to lie his head down, turn it sideways, and rest it on his lover's shoulder. He felt his head and neck rubbed by the same loving hands and then they continued to rub and soothe all over his back and shoulders. Jensen lay there, still breathing heavy, though it was slowing gradually, laying on the love of his life, resting, coming down from the most intense experience he had ever had in his life. He felt at peace, complete and whole. Jared was holding him, letting him rest on his shoulder and he was in complete bliss without a care in the world. 

When Jensen felt some strength returning, he took a deep cleansing breath and decided he needed to get up and determine if his lover was okay. Plus, he really should not be so damn weak and vulnerable. But damn, it felt good and his Jared didn't seem to mind the wait. The younger man kept up his ministrations, rubbing his lover gently all over. 

Jared could feel Jensen regaining his awareness, his muscle control and coherency coming back. Jared was smiling softly to himself, knowing exactly what he had done for his lover. He was at peace, just knowing he had pushed Jensen to that kind of powerful release. He'd owned him and now he felt the peace throughout his body as he touched him. Jared loved this man so very much, and he would continue to wait until Jensen was ready to get up. They were both on the floor of the shower, on their knees, Jensen leaning into Jared's arms, his head resting comfortably on the younger man's shoulder. 

Jared had experienced no dizziness, at all, but he was feeling kind of weak now, after all that expended energy. Of course, his dick was still screaming for release, but he was ignoring it best he could. Jensen was so important to him and right now was his priority. Jared embraced the older man, holding him and Jared laid his head down, resting it on top of Jensen's. 

Jensen finally indicated he was getting up and Jared let him go to sit back on his knees. He looked at his lover's face and noticed the post-orgasmic peace in his eyes. He also noticed the gratefulness and satisfaction. Jared was smiling softly and knowingly at Jensen and the older man actually blushed. It was a rare moment and Jared didn't think he'd ever seen him do that before. 

He was usually the one blushing and he finally got to see his lover do it. He smiled even more at this. Jensen was smiling too, softly. His face changed to one of concern, then, and he moved forward up against his lover to cup his face with both hands and look into his eyes. Jensen was worried about him. He knew that was a huge amount of energy and he was searching Jared's eyes for pain or exhaustion. 'Still protecting...always protecting me,' Jared thought, as he was the very lucky recipient of his lover's piercing green eyes staring intently into his. The shower was still hot, thank goodness, Jared noticed as he picked up the sprayer and meant to stand up and put it back on the bracket above. Jensen took it from him, stood up and placed it back in its holder. Jared was still on his knees. Funny, he thought he was getting up. 

Jensen knelt back down and placed his hands on his lover's waist, lifting him up to stand. Jared went with it, thinking it was odd that Jensen thought he needed help getting up since he'd truly outdone himself in the last half hour and really proven he was back to normal. Right? 

Next thing he knew, Jared was being led out of the shower, feeling Jensen tap his feet to lift them over the wall, one at a time. Jared realized he'd totally missed Jensen turning off the water and throwing a towel around his shoulders. As he stepped out, Jared's senses returned enough for him to notice the warm arms still around his waist and the vigorous rubbing of the towel all over his body. He was not doing this, so knew it was Jensen taking charge again. 

Jared was a bit perturbed at this, not wanting to cause Jensen to have to fall into that role again, so he angrily forced his body to move. The younger man shook his head to clear his fog and took the towel into his own hands to finish drying himself. He then dried Jensen off, briskly rubbing him all over. When he was done drying them both, Jared dropped the towel, turned to face Jensen and slid his arms up and over Jensen's shoulders, lacing his fingers behind his neck. 

The older man was watching him with a smirk. His hands were still on Jared's waist. "Pissy much," Jensen asked him in a teasing tone, as he knowingly continued to smile and observe his love turn a fantastic shade of red and look away with a sigh. Jensen chuckled smoothly, feeling giddy from his earth shattering orgasm and his lover's mini-tantrum. 

Jared didn't like to be on display, nor did he like to be weak or feel useless. He was probably cranky from not cumming earlier, too. He knew this and with a frustrated sigh he leaned forward and kissed his lover, hoping to apologize sweetly for seeming like a grumpy ass. 

Jensen met him halfway, opening his mouth and inviting him in. They kissed with slow sucking and gliding of tongues, falling into each other's heat. Jared fell into the kiss and his tongue had a mind of its own as it danced around interacting with Jensen's. After several moments, both men eased back gently kissing on the lips before pulling back completely. 

They looked into each other's eyes and Jared slightly grinned at the peace and happiness he saw in Jensen's. The older man was smiling back at him but still looking at him with loving concern. Jared watched his lover's face look as though he'd had an epiphany and suddenly realized something. 

Jensen kept his hold on the younger man's face as he looked down at his crotch to see his lover was still hard. Jared immediately thought, 'Oh no, no no no, you don't have to...' because he didn't want Jensen to feel guilty. 'Fuck, he's gonna know that I didn't,' Jared didn't have time to finish that thought as Jensen began pulling him to walk forward out of the bathroom. What Jensen saw had thrown him into instant action. 

Jensen walked backward and pulled Jared forward all the way to the bed. He then kissed him again, shoving his tongue into his mouth and enjoying every taste. Jared was escalating back up to his pounding heart rate and rapid breathing. He instantly rose right back up to where he was before making Jensen see stars. The older man continued to kiss him hotly, while turning him around so that his back was to the bed and he felt his legs hit the side. Jensen smoothed his hands all over Jared's body. He broke the kiss and pushed Jared back, causing him to fall onto the bed, his legs bent over the side. 

Jensen crawled over him, laying his warm body on top of Jared so that he could feel his heat. Jared was breathing so hard now, Jensen knew he badly needed release. Jensen laid over his lover, looking down intently into his eyes, as Jared struggled to control his breathing. When Jensen had his attention he dropped his voice to the one that turned Jared on and told him what he'd figured out, "You did this for me, didn't you," and Jensen waited for a second then continued, "You did it all for me, baby." 

Jensen used one hand to play with Jared's hair as he slowly lowered the other hand down Jared's chest and toward his abdomen. "You fucked me hard and fried my brain cells, then sucked them all out of my dick, and God I've never felt so," Jensen paused with slight moisture in his eyes as he looked at Jared. "Jesus Jare, I thought I died for a minute there. God, it was so intense...nothing I've ever experienced." 

The younger man was looking at Jensen with all the love and devotion he felt for him, his heart was right out in front of him so there was no question. "God, I love you so much, Jare...you are everything to me...everything...you make me feel so alive...and just look at you...you're so goddamned beautiful." 

Jared received that message loud and clear, but Jensen's hand had kept sliding south as he was talking and Jared had lost the ability to respond with anything intelligent. Jensen began rubbing circles in Jared's pubic hair, just centimeters away from his most needy area. The younger man's breathing was now increased to rapid panting and he looked up at Jensen with pleading anxiety. 'Please,' Jared expressed in his eyes with a little bit of, 'I'm sorry,' because his Jared was always putting himself last and the angry red condition of his leaking cock was evidence of that. 

Jensen looked his lover in the eyes and slowly he moved his hand to the younger man's cock, gripping it lightly and rubbing his hand down and back up. Jared's eyes fluttered and his whole face reacted with pleasure as he moaned, "Ooooooooh," Jared's mouth hanging open now in a constant 'O'. Jensen was fascinated by Jared's reaction and his beautiful facial expressions, and Jared's rapid panting told Jensen this wasn't gonna take long. 

Jared was suffering and he'd been terribly denied release since they'd been in the shower. Not getting a release after being hard and on the verge for that long could cause problems and be terribly painful. Jensen would fix that right now. 

He kept up the grip, loosely rubbing it up and down his lover's dick. He knew Jared had been hard and hurting too long to just grab him and start jacking him fast. That would get him to cum but it may not be a very satisfying orgasm, since the first built up orgasm had been denied. 

He needed to recreate that build up so the release was strong and good for Jared. The younger man was moaning now, becoming higher pitched, and it was so needy like it was painful, that it was breaking Jensen's heart. In this state, Jensen's lover 'still' managed to try and tell him, "Jensen, you don't have to," and he was panting in between trying to finish that sentence, "You don't have to do this, I can just..." He leaned down to kiss Jared's beautiful kiss swollen lips, completely cutting him off and ignoring his offer to 'just', which Jensen assumed meant he would 'just' rub one out in the bathroom...alone. Jensen then whispered in a soft deep voice over Jared's mouth, as he looked intently into his eyes, "It's time for you to cum, sweetheart." 

Jared's face instantly flushed, his breathing increased and he growled loudly, "Oh God," because his lover was sliding downward and kissing his chest and abdomen all the way down til he reached his target. Jared watched Jensen move down and get closer by the second, just getting off knowing his lover was about to put that gorgeous mouth right on his sore and bursting cock. 

Jared's hands had knotted up and gripped the bedding hard, knowing full well how good Jensen's mouth was going to feel on his dick. The first thing Jensen did when he reached his prize was inhale Jared's addicting scent. He began licking the generous amount of pre-come that had been leaking from Jared's dick all this time. 

"Aaaahhh....aaaaahhhh...oh Jen," Jared felt Jensen's tongue, as he held up his head and watched his lover lick up and swallow his pre-come. Jensen had dropped to his knees to do this and now he lifted Jared's legs from underneath and laid them over his shoulders. Jensen pushed forward more so that Jared's legs were bent upward more, taking the weight and stress off the younger man's lower back. 

He turned his attention back to Jared's pleading cock and licked it from base to head. While he continued to lick over and over, Jensen move his two hands up to Jared's chest and twisted his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. "Aaaaahhh, God....Aaaahhh, God....Oh yes," Jared was pumping his hips upward with a vengeance. God, it felt so fucking good, his brain screamed and his body ignited to a level of madness, moving on its own and spiraling toward that precipice. 

Jared needed it, he needed to cum so bad, "Oh, God, Jensen, God," and he kept pumping up higher and Jensen knew that it was time. He quickly brought both his hands down to hold Jared's legs firmly on his shoulders and placed his mouth directly over his lover's dick. It was standing up so straight, Jensen didn't even need to grab it and guide it with his hand. "Poor baby," was Jensen's only comment as he put his mouth on his lover's cock and took him in deep, sucking and sliding up and down all the way, providing that perfect friction and heat. 

Jared was moaning loudly in rapture now and he had thrown his head back in reaction to the incredible feeling of Jensen's mouth on him. This wasn't gonna take long, at all, was Jensen's immediate thought, feeling Jared's pelvis meet his every downward glide with an upward thrust that gagged him over and over. 

Jensen slid his hands down to Jared's hips and firmly pushed down, holding them down hard. He still kept sucking hard and moving his mouth up and down, increasing his speed. Jensen pushed upward with his legs so that Jared's legs were raised even more and he could place his feet on the very edge of the bed. 

Jared was gonna cum, Jensen could feel it building fast, and now the younger man had something to push off of, his hips using that new counterbalance to try and push up even harder against Jensen's strong grip. Jensen kept up the suction and Jared's hips were pushing faster and faster, not able to push all the way up but enough to feel like they were getting Jared to orgasm. Just then, Jared shouted, "I'm cumming...oh God...Jensen, I'm cumming...oh God, it feels so good, don't stop...please, don't stop," a few more pumps and then Jensen felt Jared's cock swell at that last second, preparing to shoot its load, so he sucked HARD and groaned loud making his mouth vibrate at the right instant and Jared screamed, "JENSEN" and came, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh." 

He sucked in oxygen as fast as he could between each wave of pleasure as his orgasm tore through him, freezing up all his limbs with force. He screamed again on the second wave and then on the third and by the time he'd hit the fourth wave he was moaning loudly, because it felt soooo good, "nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngghhhhhh," straining hard and not being able to catch his breath until that wave let him go. 

Jared was caught up in impulses of pleasure streaking through his body and trying to catch his breath as he kept spasming and jerking. Jensen sucked all of it in, the whole time enjoying Jared's orgasmic rapture and his semen pumping from his dick. The kid was having an incredible orgasm and that had been Jensen's goal. He gentled his oral slide up and down his lover's cock and soothingly rubbed his hands on Jared's hips, not needing to hold them down any longer. 

As the younger man stopped spasming, Jensen slipped his mouth off, causing Jared to jerk a bit at the sensitivity of Jensen sliding off. Jensen kissed his cock, his balls and the inside of his thighs, then he gently lowered the younger man's legs to put his feet back on the floor. Jensen looked up at his lover and smiled, seeing the younger man totally spent and satisfied, his face still flushed and still coming down from breathing so hard. 

Jensen crawled up to lay over the younger man and watch his beautiful post orgasmic face, as his kissed his mouth and his closed eyelids. Jared was completely unresponsive at this point. Jensen decided to get behind his boneless lover and pull him up by the armpits, getting him completely onto the bed. He then laid down next to him, propping his head up with his left elbow and rubbing Jared's chest in comforting circles with his other hand. Jensen continued this until his lover recovered. 

After a few long minutes, Jared inhaled deeply and seemed to rouse from lala land. He turned his head over toward Jensen and pushed his heavy eyelids open. Jensen was there, watching him, smiling at his adorable lover's sleepy but satisfied look. Jared smiled back, very relaxed and dreamy, soaking in the sight of his lover's beauty. 

The two men stared at one another for another minute in silence, then Jensen moved his left hand to brush the hair back off of Jared's face. He asked him softly, "Are you okay?" Jensen's hand kept gently rubbing the younger man's head and chest, as he waited for his answer. 

Jared immediately rolled his eyes, as if to say "duh" and blurted out, "God yes." Jensen was pleased that the love of his life enjoyed his release, but what he really wanted to know was whether Jared was feeling any dizziness or pain after all that exertion today. He was worried Jared had pushed himself too far and Jensen 'needed' to know if they'd set him back, at all. 

He smiled at Jared's first response, but then looked into his eyes with sternness and pushed for more information, "Baby, tell me how you're doing...and I mean it. You lost your awareness there for a minute when we were coming from the shower and I want to know if you're truly okay." Jared sighed because he knew his very protective lover was not going to let this go, but he had learned to appreciate the mother hen routine much more nowadays than in the past because it was part of how Jensen felt about him. 

Jensen deserved an update and Jared told him, "I was fine...I'm not sure what happened after the shower, I mean...I don't remember feeling anything but maybe a little weak and then I was stepping out and realized I'd lost a few seconds of time there and..." Jared sighed frustrated because he didn't like admitting he was still capable of weakness or dizzy spells. "I feel fine now," Jared searched the older man's eyes to make sure he was actually believing him because it was true, he did feel good. "Really," Jared added with sincerity and Jensen decided to take that to heart and believe that the younger man wasn't hiding any relapses from him. 

"Are your ears hurting?" Jensen asked his lover and Jared surprisingly realized he hadn't even thought about it, "Not at all...before the shower a little, but now," and Jared shook his head in the negative, looking like he was actually surprised by that fact that he couldn't feel anything off or painful any longer. He smiled at his lover and added, "It's going away," happy beyond belief. 

"The antibiotics must be killing that bitch, thank God," Jensen smiled in response, still rubbing the younger man's head. "Or maybe sucking down your 'happy juice' cured all," Jared smiled and blurted that out playfully with a knowing gleam in his eyes. Jensen smiled at Jared's comment and returned his own, "In that case, I should be good for awhile too after you shot your load down 'my' throat," and this caused the younger man to reward Jensen by immediately blushing and looking away shyly. 

Jensen delightfully chuckled and his right hand came up to cup Jared's face and pull him back toward him. He still wasn't giving him direct eye contact, even though Jensen was holding his face toward him. Jensen kept smiling because Jared was so goddamned cute when he did that.  
"Baby, do you have any idea what you did to me today?" Jensen took on a more serious tone and continued to hold Jared's face still. He was waiting for Jared to meet his gaze and the younger man finally did, wanting to hear how he'd affected Jensen. "You fucking nailed it...and you nailed 'me' and," Jensen sighed because he had to pause at the enormity of what Jared had honed in on and how to give him the perfect gift earlier, "God, Jare, how do you know, sometimes, Baby, it just floors me that you 'knew' and you totally blew my top." 

Jared felt truckloads of satisfaction and happiness saturate his soul hearing how he'd made Jensen feel today. The younger man sensed Jensen was baring his soul beyond his normal comfort zone about what he'd experienced earlier and it brought on Jared's own protective instinct to roll over his lover and swap positions, Jensen winding up on the bottom. Jared ended up on top of Jensen, looking down on his face with love and devotion shining in his eyes. 

It was Jared's turn to rub his hand sweetly over Jensen's short hair and gently soothe the older man. Jared was touched to the core by how much this man had opened himself to him earlier and how much he frequently let down his walls when they were alone like this. Jensen didn't even realize he was that much different with Jared than he was with everyone else and Jared felt fiercely protective over this most precious vulnerability his lover shared with him. He kissed the older man gently, sliding his mouth back and forth against Jensen's, conveying his comfort and support to keep Jensen from feeling too exposed. As he ended the kiss, Jared looked into Jensen's eyes and told him, "It will never, 'never' be enough, Jen...the way I feel when it comes to you...'nothing' I ever do for you will 'ever' be enough to repay the way you fill my life...the way you fill 'me'. I constantly think about how to take care of 'you' because that's what you're always doing for 'me'."

Jared thought he'd tried to regroup his thoughts for a second. Jensen's hands were rubbing circles on Jared's back. The younger man tried to explain further, "I love you so much, Jensen and...God, you take me to heights I've never even imagined were possible," he sighed looking intently into Jensen's eyes, "You fucking 'fix' me, every goddamn time, fucking know 'just' what to do and if I can get one thing right once in awhile to do something for you that really hits the nail on the head and makes a difference then, well...then well, that just makes me damn happy." 

"I just knew, Babe, it just needed to 'be'...YOU needed to just 'be' and I just 'knew,' Jared finally finished speaking. Jensen was smiling because his adorable lover was still trying so hard to give back and push things the opposite way because he'd been on the receiving end the last few days and felt it to the core that he hadn't been giving back. 'God, he's so giving and it's still eating him that I took care of him...but I enjoyed the Hell out of it, he doesn't realize, and I 'always' do and always will,' Jensen was thinking. 

Jensen decided to try his hardest to let go of the anxiety he felt when he thought about how Jared had pushed his recovering body over and over today and what could have happened to him while Jensen was completely useless from being so turned on and in the throws of passion, completely unable to respond if Jared had went down. He wiped his face with one hand, sighing, because he really should 'stop' thinking about his loss of control and his beautiful lover possibly passing out and hitting his head on the tile. 

His Jared was an electrically charged dynamo on a good day and because he'd started to feel better he was hellbent on rushing into everything he'd possibly missed in the week he'd been tired and sick. He wasn't going to change and Jensen didn't want him to. But, Jensen also knew he would never stop worrying or watching, knowing when he needed to step in to slow his lover down and 'fix' him, as Jared had said. 

"Jare, just so you know, you fix me all the time, and you have and do enrich my life more than I too ever could have seen coming. You are, and will always be, the other half of my soul, my everything. So, stop 'not' believing that and stop thinking that you always have to give back to someone who 'gets' from you every damn second of his life. The way you look at me...the way you talk and walk...the way you touch me and love me and our kids...'everything' Jare, and the way you make me 'think' and 'feel' and...God, the way you 'suck' me and every fucking 'other' thing you do so well that makes me cum like a freight train. YOU fix ME and vice versa. YOU please ME and pull me out of nasty moods that no one else can because you know 'exactly' how to do it." 

"We're an item," Jared said smiling beautifully down at his lover, loving everything Jensen was saying and realizing more that he 'did' actually give back more than he believed and that this most incredible man below him knew 'him' just as well as Jared knew Jensen. The older man was distracted for a second by the beautiful sparkling smile which reached Jared's exquisite hazel orbs and it was directed at Jensen. 'How is a man supposed to 'think' or say anything intelligent while looking at 'that', ' Jensen thought to himself, but he managed to respond to Jared's comment, "We're an item...yes we are, Baby. And don't you fucking forget it, Jare, when you walk back on set tomorrow with a spring in your step and are determined to work your ass off to get every scene perfect and with the conventions and the kids and the business and the charities. Don't forget it, YOU are mine, baby and I'm right here and I'm not ever going to let you fall." 

Jensen caused Jared's eyes to water with his words and he had placed his hands on either side of Jared's cheeks, rubbing his thumbs up and down. "I'll never let you fall, either, Jensen. I love our life...but I don't want any of it without you." And it was Jensen's turn to feel the water pooling in his eyes. The men kissed for several minutes, basking in each other's warmth and solidarity, completely enraptured by the taste and touch of their mouths, tongues and laying against one another. 

After they were done kissing, they decided to fix that barbecue dinner they had been planning for the last two days. They sat on the balcony and enjoyed eating while reminiscing about funny things that had happened over the last eleven years on set and in their lives. They talked of their kids and what was to come with twins on the way. They had an incredible evening together, laughing and joking. The two men cleaned up the patio and locked up to spend the rest of the evening inside. 

Both men went into another spare room and played some pool, while sucking down a couple beers each. It continued to be a wonderful evening, grounding them. Jensen could see health and peace in his lover's eyes. He knew Jared was going to be fine now, and he would make sure he stayed that way.


	10. Epilogue

Both men had slept really well. Jared took no pain meds that evening and he had no more dizzy spells. Jensen simply reminded the younger man that he needed to finish out those antibiotics and to not go all crazy thinking he couldn't have a relapse if he didn't take them all. Jared rolled his eyes at the reminder, but truly appreciated his lover's unending concern. 

They got up to their alarm and hit the treadmill for a run. Jared finished 4 miles, instead of 5, not quite up to par but better each day. Jensen did his usual 3 and did some weights after Jared had finished. 

Both men drank protein shakes and took showers separately. They never did joint showers on work mornings as it was way too distracting and dangerous to get into something that would have Cliff pissed and banging on the door. It would piss everyone off that had shown up to work on time if they came in late, too. 

Soon, they heard the familiar triple honk of Cliff's horn outside and both men headed out to the car. 'Holy crap, look at that,' Cliff thought as he immediately noticed the change in Jared. Cliff was smiling as they both jumped in the car's backseat and he took off. He took a second to meet Jensen's eyes in the rear view mirror and silently communicated his approval at what he was seeing. Jensen smiled because he received the silent message from his bodyguard and he looked over at Jared to confirm what Cliff had noticed.  
Jared was clueless, looking out the tinted windows at the scenery going by and observing a few people out walking their dogs. It was still dark outside, but the sky had a slight pink tone that was becoming brighter every few minutes. The studio wasn't more than a few minutes away so it wouldn't be long before they would be sitting in the makeup chair and putting on their Sam and Dean garb. 

As the car arrived in front of their trailers, both actors assumed their less than obvious roles as costars and friends, but not lovers, and went into their respective trailers to dump their backpacks. Both men always carried video games and snacks with them, pictures of their family and pets, a change of clothing in case they went out to dinner before going home, that kind of thing. They dumped those inside and then came back out simultaneously and walked over to makeup and hair first. 

Upon entering the trailer, both actors ran into their big boss, Eric Kripke, who had just been talking with the makeup team and wardrobe, going over the requirements for today's first shoot. He took one look at Jared and exclaimed, "Crap, you look good." Jared blushed slightly and looked at Jensen for help, answering with an unintelligent, "Uh," not sure what to say. 

Jensen had to stop himself from his possessive reaction to Jared doing 'that' in front of other people, when Jared blushed shyly. 'Fuck, stop that,' the older man thought. Jensen cleared his throat, smiled at Eric and expressed a confident, "Why thank you, Sir." The room's occupants all smiled because they couldn't believe the difference in the younger actor and knew it had obviously been attributed to his best friend and costar. 

Eric saw that Jared had been confused at his initial greeting and told him, "What I mean is, good job Jensen and holy crap we're gonna need a lot of make up." Jensen smiled because he knew Eric's comment was a huge compliment at his handiwork over the last four days. The makeup girls laughed and began sorting out their products, ready to get to work. 

Jared was the only one who didn't laugh, totally embarrassed that everyone seemed to be talking about him like he wasn't fucking standing right there. He sighed and plopped down in the chair, ready to work. Eric stepped over to him and held out his hand for Jared to take it. They shook hands and Eric told him, "I'm glad you're feeling better, Jared...'and' that shit last week wasn't okay with me and it's been rectified." 

Jared didn't know what to say. This was the big boss and he was just the worker and he wasn't even going to complain and, "Jay," Jensen interrupted his thoughts, knowing exactly where they had been going. He looked at Jared pointedly, as he plopped in the second chair, and Jared was startled back to the man standing in front of him. He told Eric, "It's okay, Eric...I'm okay...thank you. I'm better now." 

Eric smiled and retracted his hand, but added, "I can see that, Jared...but, it's not okay and it won't be happening like that anymore...I'm so sorry we almost sent you to the hospital." With that, the producer walked off, waving behind him and adding, "See you guys down there." Almost out the door, Eric leaned back in and looked at Jared once more, then he looked at the makeup crew and said, "Connie, MarySue, work him up cuz he ain't gonna convince anybody he's been tortured lookin' that good," and then he walked out. Jared sighed and rolled his eyes, causing Jensen to laugh heartily.

The End


End file.
